Keep Fighting!
by KimSangBum
Summary: Sequel to Fighting! New chapters are opening in their life and unexpected ones that would put to the test the love for each other. Can their love beat anything, or anyone, that wants to destroy them forever?. Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the sequel!

Highly recommend you read my side story of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as it can have things you won't see her. Also, I could be giving hints in the future.

* * *

The news devastated the poor country bumpkin as the big flat TV screen reported the unbelievable to her eyes and mind. People gather around the streets to watch at what the reporter in television was saying. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as a hand carefully try to cover the sobs that wanted to come out of her mouth.

The ring that she was wearing meant nothing now. Everything was spinning around her so fast that she couldn't move for a second, but it was there, on the newspaper too. So Yi Jeong was no longer hers. He was getting married to another woman. The voices of the people became evidently loud as she try to gulp all the news down, but it was impossible to accept this as the mere reality. Ga Eul try to cover her ears to disappear all the loud noises but she couldn't. Her attempts were in vain. She collapsed.

Woo Bin appeared in sight as he pushed the people out of his way. Everyone was murmuring yet she could hear them all clear.

_What's the matter with her?_

_Why is she taking the news so personal?_

_She is just making a big show. Probably a big fan._

Even when she could hear them all, Woo Bin's voice sounded far away. Ga Eul knew he was saying her name over and over again while she was still on the floor, looking at the TV screen for how happy Yi Jeong seemed with the girl. She could hear perfectly her heart breaking inside. The love of her life was doing this again to her. Then Woo Bin's voice begin to get closer until she could hear him.

"Ga Eul" he called and looked at her very serious before his gaze change. He was smiling, standing up and letting go of her hand now. A laugh suddenly was heard from him as he pointed at her, all weak. Everyone begin to laugh too. The commoner could not believe this at all. She try to stand up and run but she couldn't, everyone was in her way. Out of nowhere she begin to see everyone spinning around her so fast as the laughs stood there.

A deep gasp she unconsciously made and this woke her up. Heart was agitated and head was suffering from an ache. "It was just a nightmare" she said to herself while standing up from bed now.

Standing by the window, the sun welcomed her to a new day as the sun rays carress her skin. She needed this, to confirm this was all just a full imagination that her mind created to play with her, that there was no way possible he could do this to her. Ga Eul's body was calming down from all the adrenaline she wasted during that terrible dream now.

The view of the window looked splendid but her time was already counted of how much she had before going to work. Looking one last time to the sunrise, she heaved a sigh and turned away from there to get prepared. Everything was more quiet as the only soul that lived there was her. Sometimes the loneliness came over that solitary apartment like a shadow, but she would regain back her happiness as she knew this life wasn't going to stay like this for long. Ga Eul smiled at that thought. So Yi Jeong was about to come. Four years have wonderfully passed since the day both decided to search for their dreams. She didn't know when he would come but was sure his arrival was near. No more years to wait.

Walking in the streets to get to her work, she saw the same scene that appeared last night in her dreams. The big flat TV screen stood there on top of a building while everyone kept moving and walking around to their respective destinations. Green light. Ga Eul waited for the traffic to stop. Suddenly, she had this urge to look at the screen just to see what news they were giving. She find herself relieve as the nightmare wasn't true. Gu Jun Pyo's picture was displayed on the right side while the reporter gave the news of how him and the Shinhwa company had expanded with other companies even after the unsuccessful event that happened four years ago. She couldn't believe they still were talking about something from years ago. Then, even when she was tired to hear the same things, she wonder if they would ever talk about what happened to Jae Kyung, to where she left and what was with her life. But nothing came about her, she was forgotten by everyone, almost everyone.

Thereafter an image of her beloved Casanova appeared on screen and her heart skip a beat. She didn't know how to react, if scared or happy. A video of him was shown; lots of people tried taking pictures of him while he walked down somewhere, she could not know where. The place was obviously unfamiliar to her eyes. Then she searched for something that could help her know of what was happening. Ga Eul read what it said below. Eyes begin to feel watery as she couldn't believe what she just read. At that time she held her purse really tight of excitement and smiled to herself. Ga Eul was proud of him.

Yi Jeong became one of the most talented potters in the world. That meant he won back his talent. Happiness was about to make her explode inside. She longed to have him by her side and just hug him and say how proud she was, and she knew that was going to be possible soon. Red light. Ga Eul walked away with more energy than ever.

* * *

Good morning, that's what everyone would say to the favorite teacher in school. The young smiles that missed some teeth would glance at her with happiness while walking by. Hugs were even given in the process of her trying to get to the office to report her presence there for today. The gratitude she felt suddenly couldn't be replaced with other. Choosing this job was the best decision she could make for herself as being surrounded by kids was something that would revive her soul every day. Kids were hungry to learn and that was what made her grateful about, that she could have the honor to teach them. Also, it was the best job for her as it kept her mind occupied on all of their funny occurrences and silly troubles.

"Good morning" she said to the class. They were about fifteen of them. Five-year-old kids repeated the same to welcome her as they all smile.

"How is everyone doing?" she asked with a big smile standing in front of them. Everyone chorus at the same time they were fine.

"What are we going to do today?" asked one of them.

"Well-" she looked at them with an excited smile "Who wants to mold clay?" she asked and waited for their reaction. Everyone raised their hands, both hands.

Soon after everyone started to mold clay and try to invent whatever imagination they thought for their creation. Ga Eul would help them, going one by one and teaching them how to mold them carefully and with lots of precision. Everyone was concentrated on their own piece of art but when the teacher was making them learn something, they would put all their attention to it. She was carrying an unusual smile and the kids seem to notice.

"Sunsengnim" a little kid grabbed her attention. "Why are you so happy?" he asked very curious to know as her smile was getting contagious.

Ga Eul hesitated for a moment if to tell them or just smile and say it was nothing. "I received good news today" she said while caressing the back of his head and looking at his clay. "You need to fix that" she pointed out before he could ask in return the obvious question of what news was making her so happy than ever before.

* * *

Moments after an airplane landed on the capital of Seoul, bringing someone excited to see his home again after a long time being far away. Taking his glasses off while getting out of the place, he stopped and smiled to himself knowing it was all going to change from now on. He still couldn't believe he was here, about to meet after four years and a half his dear and beloved country bumpkin. A bigger smile grew across his face as the limousine was waiting for him to get inside and leave. He made a promise to himself as he reminded what he needed to do first. And even if he hadn't made a promise, he was sure the only person he wanted to first see after landing in Korea was Ga Eul.

The knees of the Casanova were shaking non-stop as he grew impatience to see her. Even when the only contact they had was through letters, he got to know every kind of information from his best friend after all that time that he kept an eye on her. So Yi Jeong already knew her schedule and what she used to do in the day even when he wasn't there. The country bumpkin was his whole life, and that meant that even when they weren't together all this time, he still believed she was when he read her letters and touch the gifts she happily and with lots of love gave to him.

Touching the necklace with the name of her encrypted on it, he smiled as the limousine stopped right in front of the school. So Yi Jeong enter the school carrying his coolness and happiness as he knew he was about to see the love of his life again. This was the moment he was waiting for, the moment where everything was going to change for them.

Glancing from far away he could already see the bright smile of the commoner as he silently walked towards the classroom. She hadn't change at all, he thought. She was the same beautiful country bumpkin he saw the first day of school. A smiled slowly appeared on his face as he watched her.

"You're still putting too much strength on your wrist" he said loud to catch her attention.

Her eyes immediately went to see the unbelievable. "So Yi Jeong sunbae" she was surprised and at the same happy to see the same Casanova that robbed her heart years ago. She stood up and looked at him still not able to believe he was there with that smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Hi..." he greeted with his hand and the same smile that always made her nervous.

"Who are you?" a little kid suddenly interrupted their moment, asking and looking very curious at So Yi Jeong.

"Mister, did you, by any chance, came from overseas?" a little girl asked to him.

"How did you know?" he asked curious.

"Then, did you come from Sweden?" the same little girl asked with a smile on her face while looking at him.

"You're an amazing little girl" Yi Jeong said surprised and giving a smile to her.

"Then you must be him" she said very happy clapping her hands. "Our teacher told us her boyfriend was there-" the little girl's words were cut off when the hands of her teacher went to cover her mouth with an awkward smile on her face. Yi Jeong grinned looking at the scene. He realized at that moment how much she must have talked to them about him. It became so cute how she looked so shy when the little girl mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. Her cheeks blushed with a strong pink as she kept trying to mantain her quiet. The other students begin to laugh at this and she couldn't help but to smile too even when she try to shush them. So Yi Jeong tilted his head to the side as he watched her and only her, smiling all ravishing with that little shine in her eyes that made her perfect to his eyes.

The bell sound in a matter of seconds meaning school was over for today. The kids said their goodbyes to the teacher and quickly ran outside to meet with their parents, each and one of them looking at So Yi Jeong with a delighted grin before going.

Ga Eul stood in the same place very shy looking, not able to glance at him for how unexpected yet delightful his visit was. She begin to pick up the tools that the kids left on top of the table not knowing what to say or how to react. A hand picked another tool but couldn't move one second later as Yi Jeong placed his on top of hers.

"Don't I deserve some kind of welcoming?" he asked with the same charming smile he used to seduce her.

Ga Eul froze. This was the first time their skin were touching since so long. Still looking down to the table all nervous, she smiled at the thought of what he asked.

"Here- take this" shoving all the instruments against his chest, he look confuse at her as he wasn't expecting this kind of treatment. He just came back, she should be right now hugging and telling him how much she missed him, that's what he thought as Ga Eul told him to follow her.

"I just came back from Sweden" he pointed out while still following her, making clear this wasn't the way she was supposed to welcome him. "Today" he emphasized but she ignored him.

Then, Ga Eul pointed at a small blue box that was standing right in the corner. He threw all the tools and she glanced at him mad. Taking the ruler from her desk, she immediately used it to slap one of his hands.

"Yah! What was that for?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"You don't throw the stuff like that" she said. For a moment, for a brief moment, he thought how sexy she looked as a teacher giving him a lesson but he shake those thoughts away after looking Ga Eul all innocent now. One minute she had slapped his hand and now she was hugging him and saying sorry.

Everything around him completely vanish away and the only one who he could see and feel was her at this moment. Her touch, her warm body, the softness of her hair, the smell of her skin, her deep breathing stopped his beating heart to realize that the moment he was always waiting have come. Ga Eul was there, he could feel her. It felt like never before, as if an emptiness of his heart was filled again, like he was complete again.

"I missed you" she said while her arms were still wrapped around his neck. His hands slowly begin to touch her back until it became an embrace, a tight embrace where he didn't want to let her go again.

"I missed you too" his words came out like a murmur to her ears, sweet words that she had desire to hear for so long.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Yah! Country bumpkin, do you think I don't have things to do!" a familiar voice both recognize as Woo Bin entered the classroom just to find his best friend there, and as always, interrupting their moment.

"So this is how he has been treating you?" he looked at Woo Bin with a serious glare but still holding a warm smile, glad to see his friend again.

"So Yi Jeong" the Don Juan couldn't stop himself from hugging his friend, happy to see him back.

"Long time no see. I'm so happy you came back" they shared a glance before Ga Eul stepped in.

"I'm happy to see you too" she sarcastically said to Woo Bin and that's when both realize she was there.

"I see you every day" he said in an annoyed tone before remembering why he was in a rush. Swiftly taking out of his pocket a letter, he waved it in front of them with a serious stare.

"Did you received this?" Woo Bin asked a bit curious to know what they thought about the sudden invitation of Gu Jun Pyo.

"What is that?" Ga Eul asked him trying to grab the letter from him but she failed.

"Didn't anyone of them sent you an invitation to their wedding?" the Don Juan seem a little confused by why they still haven't receive it. Ga Eul suddenly chocked surprised and Yi Jeong patted her back.

"A wedding?" both said at the same time very shocked.

"I'm surprised Jan Di didn't give it to you" he was right. Even when the commoners weren't so close now because of their job and occupied life, there was still times were they would gather at some place and talk about their lifes. It was impossible Jan Di would have forget to tell to her, and even when it was about marrying someone.

When Ga Eul kept quiet and only thought about it, the boys realized what was happening. "What is that bastard trying to do, kill himself?" said Woo Bin before running out of there, seeking now for the guy who once was leader of the F4.

"What happened?" she asked very confused.

"Ignore them" a smile crept out of his mouth. He hold her hand on his and invited her to leave the school. Ga Eul accepted, still nervous for where he might take her now.

* * *

What you thought about it?

The story will have new problems, drama again and lots of love coming from the SoEul couple. And remember to read my other story Monkeys before Mafia. Thank you!

Leave your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to KoreanLover300 for beta reading my story.**

* * *

Everything was perfectly like he left it before. There was no change whatsoever that could be seen. Since the day the Casanova went to study overseas, Ga Eul hasn't been in his mansion until now. In the past, she wondered a lot about how it would have felt to be here, to feel and see what he left behind and at least be happy that she knew for sure he was coming back. Now, she didn't need to wonder anymore as her potter returned back and was taking her to his place. Asking herself what could be the reason for bringing her here, she kept quiet as thoughts came to her head of what it could be.

Eyes begin to look at every detail she missed for so long while So Yi Jeong kept pulling her upstairs. There was no denying she started to feel again nervous being by his side. All these years and it felt like meeting a new person again, but someone you were waiting for to love.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked a bit out of breath for how he was hurrying her to run up the stairs. A huge tiredness was weighing on her body as for how the day was full of activities, being wasted all energy in just her job. Now she had to run the stairs.

"You will see" he was always just like that. Giving unsatisfying sentences that could make someone even more curious. Ga Eul heaved a sigh while she shook her head for how unfair that response was.

Finally, at the top of the stairs, Yi Jeong looked at the door where all this time he wanted to take her again. A smile crept out of his mouth as he glanced to his girlfriend with a sensual eye-smile that could melt your heart. Returning his glare, she wasn't sure if to continue with this as she remember what that door held inside. If nothing of the mansion had changed, she acknowledged that that room hasn't either. It brought her painful memories of the past, of how everything seemed to be her fault of what happen just by looking at that door.

Yi Jeong pushed it open and stepped in. Turning around, he looked at the country bumpkin and extended his hand as an invitation for her to come and pass. At first she hesitated but then she gained strength and went with him.

Shock was written on all of her face as she glanced to every inch of the room. Ga Eul could not believe what her eyes were seeing at the moment. A smile slowly appeared on her lips as she glanced to the Casanova very proud.

"Every time I finished a piece of art in Sweden, I would send it here and make them organize once again this room with all of my new pots and vases" he walked behind her and rested his hands on top of her shoulders while pointing at parts of the room and explaining more to her.

"I started with this one as you can clearly see" the potter said while grabbing the vase in his arms and glancing at how ugly and deformed it looked. Ga Eul agreed this time with him as she could see what he meant with his expression.

Then, they kept looking at a line of pots and vases in the tables. Each one of them looked more better than the other until the last one, who had no imperfections anywhere. This was what he worked so hard for. This was what she wanted for him, to become the greatest potter of all time. Ga Eul was glad to see how he improved and became once again the successful potter he was before the accident. At least now she could feel at peace.

"This is what I wanted to show you" he said with a proud smile that emerged from his lips.

The country bumpkin kept looking at them, almost teary. Feelings were getting mixed, she did not know what to feel at this moment. Four years. Four years cost her to wait for the errors she made in the past. She wondered what would have happened if she wouldn't have gone in the first place to that club -where the dreams of the Casanova almost vanished because of her- and how everything would have turned out until now. Maybe they would have already been married. Maybe, a baby? She shook her head by that thought. However, inside those mixed feelings, there was this small happiness for how time has awarded her patience and waiting.

Sitting on the border of the table, feet still touching the floor, the Casanova looked at her with a relieved smile, glad to be back home and once again back with her. Now that he was once again here, Yi Jeong wanted a different and new story for them. Open chapters in their life they never thought possible.

"Ga Eul-" he paused and waited for her to look at him. "All this- you were my inspiration" he couldn't stop smiling and even more when she blushed by that comment. Yes, Ga Eul was the same innocent girl he met four years ago, only that this time she was no girl but woman. That made him think, a lot.

"Even for this ugly vase?" she teased him acting all offended.

"Yah! That is still art!"

After that she went suddenly towards him and gave him a small peck on the lips. He froze. She smiled. How could his body not respond at this moment? Why did his brain abruptly shut down? Her eyes, smile , her stare, everything seemed desirable. Those lips that were only touched by him were speaking to the Casanova, telling him to kiss her.

A hand swiftly went to the back of her head and pulls her towards his face. Their lips crushed fiercely. Ga Eul's eyes were wide open for a moment, unable to understand what just happened. But when she did know what to do, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Yi Jeong's heavy breathing could be heard every time he moved his lips to another position. She stood still, letting the Casanova do the job for her. Then, the moment got more intense as he searched for more. She opened her mouth and followed his movements.

Suddenly, a hand went around the bottom of her back, pulling her closer to him. Even this was something she would want, the country bumpkin couldn't stop from shaking and feeling nervous for what could happen now. A soft touch alarmed her that some fingers were brushing against untouched parts. The hand of the Casanova was smoothly making its way up under her shirt to the top of her back. Ga Eul felt scared for this, not because she didn't want him to do it but she wasn't ready for this step. So Yi Jeong noticed the look in her eyes as she stopped kissing him. He stops and looked ashamed for what he did. Thinking of her as a woman made him really attracted to the thought of examining her this way.

"Sorry" he said while looking how sad she seemed. This was his fault. The potter didn't want her to think he just wanted this. Even when he wanted to have something more intimate, he respected her in every way and decision. If she wasn't ready, he was going to wait.

Ga Eul didn't say a word and just glanced down to the floor. This was their first day together after so long, it was obvious that his hormones were all going crazy. She didn't blame him, she herself was feeling like that sometimes for him. But the slight preoccupation of not satisfying him made her wonder if this wouldn't make him tired or disappointed.

So Yi Jeong definitely sensed these thoughts of her like any other innocent girl would have. Lifting her chin up, he stared at her eyes with a smile. "I'm never going to pressure nor to hurry you up" she smiled a bit, still sad.

"Our relationship doesn't depend on this, Ga Eul. It's our love for each other that matters, just that. If I have to wait years, I will, because I love you" she smiled back this time, happy that he understood her perfectly. There was this huge relief to hear his words and know he wasn't rushing this.

* * *

"So Yi Jeong returned?" a woman around the age of forty-five yelled and asked to her majordome. Slamming her hands violently against the desk, she stood up angrily and thought for a second while breathing heavily.

"Why didn't he come here first?" she asked as if the man knew it all. The majordome shook his head not knowing the response to that.

"He has been avoiding me all these years, but no more" she looked decided.

The woman tries to calm herself as she could see this was not her way to react to this kind of situation. Giving a sigh, she completely changed her mood to more relaxed. Even a small grin she was wearing. Something of that could scare anyone as she had changed all of a sudden to a new person. She begins to walk slowly around the room and stop herself in front of a fireplace where it had on top some pictures. Carefully, she brushed her fingers against the cold glass that had the image behind of two young boys sitting on their parents lap. It was a family photo.

"After I helped each of them climb to the top of society, this is how they repay me back?" she was talking very calm.

"I'm their mother. I don't understand why they treat me like this" a slight hint of hurt could be heard in her words as she still was looking at the two young boys in the picture.

"One wanted to be independent from this family, build his own life without our help" she looked at the boy who she was talking about. Then, her eyes fixed on the other one.

"And the other-" she paused, trying not to sound sad. "-became this succesful and famous but is the one who hates me" she kept silence after that. Looking at that picture seems like a terrible idea, regretting to ever get inside this room full of memories.

Suddenly, her face harden and turned around very angry. She looked at the majordome with a furious glare "Bring them both to me" she ordered the man and he immediately went to do as he was told.

After looking at the man go, she sighed and smiled to herself. Adjusting her shirt, she left the room without any further to do there. Determined to change everything once and for all and take control.

* * *

"Tell me, do you like your job?" this was one of the questions to bring a conversation. Also, he was interested to know how she felt with it.

"I'm surprised you don't know that since Woo Bin always tells you everything" she said without even sounding surprised by that fact.

"Yah! What you do is very different from how you feel!" he excused himself and sigh frustrated, looking to the road. He was going to drop her off in her home.

"I'm even more surprised that you didn't tell him to check on me while actually being inside the classroom." totally ignoring what he said before. Resting her head against the glass window, she waited for a response, but nothing.

So Yi Jeong looked embarrass to the front, not wanting to even catch a glimpse of her face or give any expression to her.

"Did you seriously tell him to do that?" she asked not believing how bold the Casanova could be. She gave him a small punch on his arm.

"He didn't do it, okay!" he tried to excuse himself again. He stood silence for a couple of seconds. Then he looked at her with a joking grin.

"He was so busy to do that..." a playful smile came out of his mouth as he told the complete reason. Out of nowhere he got hit on the arm a little harder. He looked at her trying to act offended, but she was already in that mood. Ga Eul looked at him very serious and after a seconds, she couldn't contain it anymore and laughed. He laughed too.

Finally, in front of the building, he examined it very carefully. This was her new home, her new apartment, all by herself. A sudden thought came and he felt scared. What if someone breaks into her home? She is the only one there. How could she defend herself without having him there to protect her? All these questions popped into his head and he suddenly felt this scary feeling to leave her like this.

Ga Eul noticed his preoccupied stare and smiled. "I have been living here for two years as you already know." she paused and could see he was still lost in his thoughts.

"There isn't any danger around here. It has always been safe" she assured him and that's when he snapped out of his trance. He heard her but he was more focused on what could happen in the future, him now being here at her disposal. The Casanova knew that his friend was always watching her, always protecting her, and even when he never mentioned that Ga Eul could've been in danger, he thought that maybe she had. Maybe, Woo Bin hide it from him. Maybe he was always there that no one could get the opportunity to even get near her because the Don Juan was always there to prevent it. Maybe he never wanted to worry him. Those assumptions could definitely be right as he knew more than anyone that his friend was always like that, hiding things from everyone so they don't worry.

"You never know" he said while getting out of the car.

Opening the door for the country bumpkin, he took her hand and interlocked it with his. So Yi Jeong was going to accompany her. Ga Eul looked at him confused as he began to pull her towards the stairs of the building. Then, she suddenly stopped him right at the entrance.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she sounded like a little girl tired. "Is it okay if you accompany me until here?" she asked politely not wanting to sound rude. At first Yi Jeong looked disappointed, but then he understood she was just tired after a long day at school and being in his home. Nodding, he gave a small peck on her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" he smiled before turning to leave. She smiled back while he walked away. "Me too, Yi Jeong sunbae..." she murmured to herself.

* * *

**What did you thought about this chapter?**

**What about Yi Jeong's mother?**

**Also, I have been watching We Got Married with Kim So Eun and Song Jae Rim as a couple. Have you been watching it? I think they are one of the most cutest and funniest couples of the show besides Hwang Bo and Kim Hyun Joong (Ji Hoo). These two couples know how to crack you up and die of cuteness overdose. I recommend them if you haven't watch any of the two.**

**Leave your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I have been updating really late. I was just so busy I couldn't find the time to write, but I gladly took my free time to write this chapter. Late but as promised. And don't worry, I will finish this story like the first one, don't need to doubt that. **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nothing could be more terrifying than to find one familiar letter on top of the table at the entrance. Forgetting about it and moving on was something he was accustomed to do, but not this time. A strange feeling crept inside of him until the curiosity beat the pride he long had. It was weird to see this white envelope again after so many years being far away where nobody could easily reach him, and now, he was shock to see that his location was no longer a mystery to that certain person.

A golden invitation, was what the Casanova`s eyes looked upon. A sarcastic, but unbelievable sigh came out as he read the message. Each word made his eyes grew bigger, not believing what he was reading. A sudden groan echoed most of the place inside the mansion as a fist came down to hit the table. Everyone who witness this moment of pure rage of indignation left the surroundings to a safer place where the Casanova could be alone.

Gritting his teeth and inhaling and exhaling deeply, he looked down to the paper that was on the floor now and wish this never happened. Everything seemed perfect the way it was going, and now; now this woman wanted to get inside his life again.

With no more to say or nothing else to think but the message that he read, he quietly went to his room and locked himself in. So Yi Jeong was not going to commit again the error of destroying every single piece of art he had made during this years, so avoiding going to that room was a wise choice.

* * *

Yesterday was perfect. Once again her perfect Casanova was there with her. It was inevitable to think of him while doing other things like, school. The children with all their pure innocence begin to ask her why she was happy- that she seems more bright and beautiful now that her boyfriend was there. A blush would appear on her cheeks from time to time. It was hard to lie or hide her true emotions in front of kids who knew what was going on. Others would reject the idea of her having some kind of relationship, claiming that their teacher needed to wait for them to get old so they could marry her. This would just make everyone else, mostly girls, laugh about the little boys who felt jealousy towards that thief who stole the love of their life.

The hours passed by and the bell made the happy sound that everyone liked, meaning it was time to go home. The kids run out of the classroom as soon as possible and Ga Eul stood there, waiting for them to leave so she could clean the tables full of messy clay. The warm smile on her face could tell that she was joyful to have this kind of job. It resulted sometimes difficult to do as it was not easy to treat children with patience, but the country bumpkin; she was an angel with great patience.

"Every time I come here, I find you doing this…" a male voice came from the door. Ga Eul turned to smile at him. It was the same comment he would do most of all days. A word wasn't spoken back as her grin was the only response he needed to know she wanted his help.

"Alright" he said with an annoyed voice while cleaning a table beside her.

"Now that I have noticed-" he paused and looks to the door a bit strange. "Why isn't your friend here?"

"You won't see him again, I guess."

"Why?" he asked very curiously, taking the last piece of molding clay out of the table and straightening his back to look at her.

"He was just taking care of me." the country bumpkin quickly went to throw the clay in the trash can and the man followed her to do the same.

"Why?" the same question was asked and she got a little bit annoyed by how curious he could seem.

"Don't you get tired of asking?" a chuckle came out of her mouth as it seem funny how his face turned by the sudden realization he was being annoying with these entire questions.

An apology was made and he quickly turned to leave. Ga Eul felt terribly bad, but she learned in the hard way not to trust any man that easily. It was not because she thought everyone was bad, but there was no need to have more acquaintances than she already has.

Jun Seo is another school teacher who happens to have his classroom next to the country bumpkin's. There was no denying he was one of the most nicest man at least in Korea, that was what Ga Eul would think every time she would stare at how he would treat the others, mostly the children. Such a sad story it was that there was still no soul mate for him. He did not seem bothered to have someone by his side for now as he was young like her, but it was inevitable to watch the man do his daily stuff alone. However, he seems happy, and she wonders if he was better like that or not.

A sad smile formed on her lips as she fought the urge to say something back to him. All these four years and even when they study together, Ga Eul kept her distance from him, and everyone. There was no need to repeat any kind of story like in the past. Plus, So Yi Jeong was always was aware of everything she did and that friendship would have resulted into millions of headaches in their long distance relationship.

Thereafter she tries to shake off her head the sad thought of her co-worker. Now, all she could do was to think about the Casanova and when she was going to see him again. At that same moment, as if So Yi Jeong knew she was thinking of visiting him, he sent her a text message. 'Let's see each other tomorrow.'

Ga Eul stared blankly at the screen. Was he serious about this? She thought to herself. Maybe he needs to do something, that was another thought.

Closing her phone and without further to do in the classroom, she headed outside to look for a bus. Suddenly, after opening the door, she felt happy that the potter was very attentive of her like in the old days. A limousine was waiting outside for her. The chauffeur, standing back straight and with a professional-serious face, waited with the door open for Ga Eul to get in. She bows before getting inside the limousine. The happiness she was feeling inside could not be explained. Though, there was something that only bothers her; the Casanova didn't have to do this for her. Not the limousine. It would have been better if someone, a friend, had picked her up. But again, she wasn't going to complain nor demand about this.

The drive back home seems a little odd. There was something suspicious about it and Ga Eul could notice it. The chauffeur was taking other direction and she could feel how she was being taken far away from her actual way to home.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked politely but a bit scared.

The man didn't talk at all. Completely ignoring her and how scared she was feeling at this point.

After five more minutes they come to a stop and she glanced through the window to search where she was now. The place seems unfamiliar and her surroundings looked depressing yet scary. It was beautiful, no one could deny it, but there was something in the air, in the look of the employee's faces that didn't seem right.

In front of her there was this big mansion, even huger than Woo Bin's and Yi Jeong's mansions together. She wonders if this was some of the F4's properties. "Maybe, Ji Hoo" she thought. But why would he bring her here? It was a long time they haven't talk to and it was not his style to bring her like this. On the other hand, Gu Jun Pyo was a man known to do this, but only to Geum Jan Di now. Woo Bin was someone who she has seen every property he owns and this was absolutely not his. The only one left was her Casanova. Could this be his?

With those thoughts in mind she got out of the limousine and looked around for any of the F4 guys or maybe her best friend. Best friend! She thought, maybe this was Jae Kyung. A smile came across her face by that possibility as she followed the butler who was guiding her where to go.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door before it was open. A man stood beside the door with a straight face while looking at the potter groan furiously after reading the letter.

"Master" he called out to grab his attention.

So Yi Jeong didn't say anything in response. He stops and looks at the butler with an angry face, waiting for the man to talk.

"You have received a call. She inquires for your presence" it was absolutely prohibited to mention her name and everyone in the mansion knew about this. It would always make the Casanova get mad to hear her name.

"Tell her I'm not going" he orders talking out loud.

"She said this was what she most feared about, but that now you may find a reason to go there" there was no expression on the butler's face, just words with no emotion.

"What?" So Yi Jeong didn't understand what he, well, she, was talking about.

"I may say, master, that she may be talking about Miss Ga Eul" the man looked at him and quickly found the Casanova's face turned red in anger. With no more to say, Yi Jeong swiftly left the room and soon his mansion.

* * *

Everything seems much bigger than any other mansion she has visited. In fact, she thought this had to be the biggest one in all Korea. Admiring how clean, and tidy all was, she looked at herself on the floor like it was some kind of mirror. Every part of the mansion was the size of an actual two-story house and the staircases seem to not have an end. Every step she took could be heard in most of the mansion, the echo was incredible and she had to fight the urge to not scream.

Finally, both came to a stop and the butler quickly stood beside the big door and signaled her to get inside. Ga Eul was still standing there, a bit uncertain if to enter or not. She had her suspicions that it may be Jae Kyung, but it was not a fact it was indeed her.

With a lot of fear and insecurity, she went ahead and opens the door really slow. A little chat was heard between people and she got a little confident it may be at least one of her friends, but what she saw next confused her totally.

Ga Eul's eyes immediately went to the only one she recognized, searching for any answer of why they brought her here.

"Ga Eul" said the female and was about to stand up to meet her when the older woman sitting in the end of the table order her to sit down again. The country bumpkin's eyes stop to look at her rigid face. It seems somehow familiar to her even though she was utterly sure she had never seen this old woman before.

Suddenly, someone pulled a chair next to the woman and she order Ga Eul to sit down next to her. It was hard to decide whether she was going to follow what she said or just leave at once. She found the second option rude and at least there was someone in the room she knew at least.

"I can see you are confused, darling" a small smile came from the old woman's mouth as she was scanning the country bumpkin's body.

Ga Eul nodded and gulped hard for how awkward this moment seem. She turned to look at a boy sitting next to Eun Jae. He didn't seem to enjoy this at all.

"Well, let me just say it is a great honor to meet my son's girlfriend" this words shocked her completely. Eyes went wide open as she could not believe she was sitting right next to So Yi Jeong's mother. A nervous feeling out her entire body to shake, but she try to control it as she had place her hand on top of the country bumpkin's.

"You are..." she gulped really hard again and the woman laughed because of this.

"Yes, So Yi Jeong's mom" she reassured and kept looking at her in the face. Ga Eul didn't know what else to say. This moment was never thought possible for now, but there she was, almost about to have dinner with her and- and who was that guy sitting between Yi Jeong's mother and Eun Jae? She asked to herself.

Mother So quickly took notice of how confused the commoner was for the other two. "I guess So Yi Jeong hasn't talk to you about his family. This is his brother, my son So Il Hyun"

Ga Eul immediately stood up and gave a bow to each one of them. That was the only thing she could do at least in their presence. Still, it was sort of confusing why Eun Jae was present there. It hurt her a bit for how the only thing that connected them both was the terrible past they had to go through loving the same boy.

"And she is-" mother So was quickly interrupted.

"Eun Jae" the country bumpkin finished the sentence.

"That's right. How do you know?" she was really curious while looking at both very confused. Until she realized, how the two girls came to know each other.

"Right" she sounded with a very convinced tone. "It is obvious you have to know So Yi Jeong's first true love."

Those words stung Ga Eul's heart for how even his mother knew about them before. Suddenly, she saw how Il Hyun clenched his knuckles as he looked at his mom.

"I think you should leave that in the past now. There is no need to say that" he defended them both as Eun Jae lowered her head embarrassed.

That's when Chu Ga Eul finally realized why she was there. They were a couple, in a relationship. It was stupid how she got to know it now after watching them hold hands on top of the table.

"Oh dear, what do you have there?" Mother so completely ignored her son and instead looked at something that grabs her attention from Ga Eul's hand. She looked to see the ring Yi Jeong gave her four years ago and stood silent while mother So kept glancing at it.

"You don't mean you-" her face seemed like if someone had just terribly offended her. Mouth was wide open and eyes were surprisingly shocked staring at her before trying to end the question.

"We are going to get married, that's right." out of nowhere the doors closed behind him as he walked really fast to the country bumpkin's direction.

* * *

**What is going to happen now that So Yi Jeong arrived?**

**How will it all go?**

**What do you think about his mother? And Il Hyun with Eun Jae?**

**Leave a review as a reward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks to KoreanLover300 for betareading my story. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone stood motionless when the Casanova shouted that answer with great anger. Nobody said a word as he, approached Ga Eul and grabbed her arm to leave that place. For a moment, the country bumpkin seemed terrified for how the face of her boyfriend held an infuriated look on his face, but the angry visage he was showing changed after knowing it was scaring her. It really was a mystery of why she never got to meet his parents before, or even know about them. Now that she thought about it, this case seemed somehow fair for how years back she didn't do that with her own parents. Strangely, he never talks about them, never. The question now remains in her mind and she couldn't take it out even when So Yi Jeong was pulling her to get out of there.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae" she didn't want to get up, pulling back her arm. His name sounded almost like she was scolding him. "We should stay" even when it seems like a suggestion, she really wanted for him to take a seat and enjoy this dinner with his family.

"Ga Eul, we-" the potter was quickly interjected by his mother who seems delighted for the decision of the commoner.

"You heard her, dear. Now, sit" she pointed at the seat between her and Ga Eul; and she waited for him to do so. So Yi Jeong took a glance at the people and stopped to see his brother and Eun Jae. Suddenly, he let out a sarcastic chuckle as for what he was witnessing. He couldn't believe what his eyes were looking.

Long years have passed since the last time he saw his brother, and now that this unfortunate opportunity presented, the potter just wanted to laugh at his face for how dumb they seem as a couple. It was obvious that there was no true love there, they were trying something it was impossible now, and he, more than anyone, knows what they were trying to do.

So Yi Jeong took a deep breath before taking a seat. He looked at the country bumpkin with a glare; she knew they were going to have a long talk after this. Ga Eul tries to ignore him and takes the chance of getting to know his family. She was very curious to know why he wanted to hide something like this.

"Tell me, dear, when did he ask you to marry him?" mother So, pushed away quickly that awkward situation and tried to continue with the conversation she was having before with her. Eyes were still fixed on the ring with such intensity that scared the country bumpkin. She didn't know by the look in her face if she was happy or mad about it. Eun Jae and Il Hyun were still surprise to hear the news about a possible marriage between them, but they just stood quiet, watching what was happening in front of them.

"That doesn't matter" So Yi Jeong immediately responded.

"Four years ago" Ga Eul said at the same time and this earned her a dirty glare from the potter besides her.

Mother So slowly nodded and didn't say a word for a moment. It seems she was thinking a lot by the answer the commoner gave. Everyone else stood silent and watched how she was slowly taking the news. Ga Eul lower her head for how embarrassed she was at the sudden muteness, but a warm touch folded her hand under the table that made her look to the side and see her boyfriend with a small smile on his face. Even when a minute ago he was giving her the dirty look, there was no doubt the Casanova wasn't going to let this situation put them down.

"So Yi Jeong" his mother was still looking into space until the potter glanced at her. "Are you sure about this?" there was something in the tone of her voice and the way she suddenly began to look at him. It was...disgust.

"We are going to marry soon" Ga Eul swiftly turns her head to look at him confused. They never talked about this and she wasn't prepared mentally for a wedding much sooner than expected.

"But-" mother So didn't know what else to say. The news shocks her completely. Il Hyun was sharing the same feeling but in a good way, Ga Eul could see it on his face at least. Eun Jae... she didn't share any kind of emotion and just kept her head down, cleaning the side of her lips with a handkerchief.

Out of nowhere, a laugh filled the room and everyone had to stop to look at the one who was behaving weird. "I'm sorry" she said while trying to calm her-self down.

"I almost believed it. You are a good liar" she placed her hand on top of his and happily smiled.

At this very moment Ga Eul regrets staying and not following what So Yi Jeong said in the beginning. Somehow it was hurtful to hear those words from her thinking that this was just a joke of the Casanova. Am I a joke? She asked to herself while putting down the fork before even taking a simple bite. The appetite was gone now.

"If that's what you want to think, go ahead. I don't care" the careless voice of Yi Jeong suddenly made the woman's face change completely into one, more serious. Words didn't come out again. Picking up a fork and a knife to cut the meat, she begins to eat peacefully but with the most serious expression he has ever seen.

"It is a shame. I was expecting Eun Jae to be your wife and not your brother's girlfriend" she begins to cut another part of the meat and give one innocent look like if she hasn't said something bad.

Ga Eul took a glimpse of the female potter and could see she was impressed for that sudden and unexpected comment. Lowering her head, the country bumpkin started to think of the past. It hurt her. It felt like a knife was stabbed in her heart, not only for the past but for the words of her boyfriend's mother.

The table shakes a bit from the punch of the potter and his mother quickly gave him a how-dare-you glare. Gritting his teeth, he was about to say something when his mother continued.

"What?" she looked at him very mad and with disgust, but speaking very calm.

"You expect me to lie and congratulate her?"

"I thought this was only temporary, So Yi Jeong" she explained herself to him.

"You" she quickly glances to the country bumpkin and waits for her to look back. "Is this true?" she asks, not leaving her sight from her eyes.

"With due respect, whatever decision we made in our relationship should be kept between us. Further to that, we will let everyone else know what's going to happen with us as a couple. I believe we are grown enough to not be easily influenced" Ga Eul said very timid, knowing that even if she tries to say it very politely, the message was clear.

"I see…" raising her head slightly, she tries to act careless. "Can we continue with our dinner?" she asked and looks around to glance at everybody's approval, but everyone stood silent. It was like that for like fifteen minutes until mother So took the initiative to speak again as no one desire to.

"Eun Jae" she calls her out and waits for her to raise her face. "Remember that time when the three of you were much younger and with the desire to learn about pottery?" she asks and Eun Jae replies with a timid nod, not even to dare look at her for more than three seconds.

"You were so in love with So Yi Jeong. It was lovely to watch the two of you spend all day together without my son knowing your feelings" she pauses and waits for the female potter to say something, but nothing comes out of her mouth as she was embarrassed. Mother So didn't have no other choice but to continue. "Then, when he finally found out, you made something together. Do you still have it?" that question shocks Ga Eul and her hand quickly loses the strength to even hold the fork she has, falling to the table, making the only sound in the room. Mother So sees her reaction and smiles to herself.

"Stop" Il Hyun immediately gets in the conversation and looks at her with the most serious expression.

"What, I'm just talking about the past" she tries to play it innocently and Il Hyun had no other choice, but to stay silent. This was a battle he could never win, not with his own mother who he knew perfectly. "Beautiful memories between these two" she points at the Casanova and Eun Jae.

At this point Ga Eul just wanted to leave once and for all, but she didn't know how to excuse herself out. Dumb was all she could think right now. So Yi Jeong was right about this, but the curiosity of getting to know his family of her husband-to-be brought her to a misfortunate event of a mother who disapproves her and instead likes the only one she could feel jealous about. This was the very moment she understood that this family was somehow broken, and this thought couldn't become even more right after what happens next.

A loud clap could be heard in the room as some doors close slowly. Every eye went to see the entrance and the three So members were very shocked to see the presence of an old man there. Il Hyun immediately lowers his head while So Yi Jeong became evidently angrier by his arrival. Mother So was with her mouth opened. The country bumpkin could tell she was the most affected one there after he entered.

"What a way to reunite the family!" he keeps clapping with a smile on his face, a smile that shows happiness, but felt like something else.

"Yi Jeong, glad you came back from Sweden. Congratulations" he starts to greet the family one by one. The Casanova didn't even return a glance to him and just pretended there was no one there, like if he didn't exist.

"Il Hyun, son, I can see life is kind of treating you well" a different tone of voice could be heard when he said those words, but no one paid attention, only the same Il Hyun who lowered his head and seem sad.

"And Mee Yon..." he pauses and looks at her before grabbing a bottle of wine near all of them and opens it. He takes a drink and gulps really hard before cleaning his mouth and looking to her, "...it has been years since we saw each other. How are you?" he asks but seem uninterested whatever answer she could give. Sitting now beside So Yi Jeong, he starts to laugh and look at them again. Ga Eul notices how mother So's mood changed and how she wasn't as confident as before. This only demonstrated to her that they were no longer together, but something in the eyes of their mother told her she was still in love with their father.

"Why have you come here?" Yi Jeong asks very defensive, something that, to the country bumpkin, seemed totally new. He could acted like this, but it was somehow different, hard to describe. It was like he was trying to protect someone.

He quickly points a mother So and smiles sarcastically "she invited me" then he shook his head and heaves a sigh. "Or should I say, she obligated me" he swiftly points at the two well-dressed man that were standing beside the door without looking at them.

So Yi Jeong stood up and went to look at his mother with an offended face. "So this is how you waste your time and cause trouble, just to get something you can't have?" right after that he grabs the arm of Ga Eul and pulls her to get out of there. This time she didn't hesitate to follow him and walk behind him as fast as she could. Passing by the father of the potter, he says "it was nice meeting you" he raises his hand and Ga Eul couldn't do more but to have a glimpse of him before leaving that room full of horrible spectacles between a family all broken and damaged. She could now understand why her boyfriend didn't talk much about them, they all seem to cause more discord than happiness in his life.

Yi Jeong never looked back after that, but kept walking until he was out of the mansion and inside his car. Full of anger he shuts the door as hard as he could and started the engine immediately, leaving there in seconds. Ga Eul didn't dare to talk as she knew he could explode at any time, and she hoped that nothing she could do could make him take it against her. Closing her eyes and leaning against the cold glass, she waited to arrive home. The only sound she could hear was how fast the car was going and the deep breathing of her boyfriend. It totally scared her, but she tried to shake that off.

Finally, in front of the building where she lives, there was a deafening silence inside the car. It scared her to be the one to first talk, but she wasn't.

"Why did you want to stay in the first place? Why? This isn't of your matter!" he begins to scold her, talking loud now. Ga Eul hasn't said a word yet.

"My family, my problem!" he shouts and lets out a big sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes and lowers her head very sad. Right at that moment he realizes what he did was wrong, and that was almost screaming at her and claim something she was in all her right to know. His face quickly becomes smooth.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. It's just- I'm not really fond with them. Each and every one of us has committed errors that have caused this division in the family. We are no longer what you might call a family. It would be fair to say I never had a real family…" he sighs and looks to the side very sad, looking now at two kids with their own parents walking happily. He missed those moments, even if it lasted for a short moment, a very short one. He couldn`t come to recall how it felt to be wrapped in a mother's arms, or to spend time and have manly moments with his father, or even the playful fights with a brother. He grew up alone and without the most important love of them all that could teach him how to be a better man.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his right shoulder. "Let's not talk about that now" she says with a small smile on her face, knowing this was no usual subject to talk about in a matter of minutes but one that needed time to explain by itself little by little. So Yi Jeong felt relieve and gave a small and sad smile to her. Then, she swiftly took his hand and pulls it a bit. "가자 (let's go)"

The potter looks at her a bit confused and then glances to the building. "What, you want me to go with you?" he asks unbelievable. Ga Eul only nods and gets out of the car, waiting for him to do so. Yi Jeong slowly gets out of the car and walks slowly to her side, not knowing if this was a good idea for what she told him last time. He looks at her unconvinced of this, but she grabs his arm and pulls him quickly towards the entrance.

"Ga Eul, someone could see us." he says, a bit scared that she could later regret about this, but she just kept walking carelessly and climbed the stairs to her apartment. Now opening the door, he stood outside even if she already got inside. The country bumpkin looked at him and he shook his head frantically, not wanting to take a step more. But she just pulled him hard until he had no other choice but to step in. She closed the door and stood right in front of it so he could not escape at all.

"야! (Yah) Ga Eul, why are you causing this trouble?" the look on his face seems more terrified than a kid doing it for the first time. This only made her smile for how nervous he looked for the first time being around her.

"We don't have to care about what the others say." her voice sounded convinced of what she was saying and this made him more dramatic about the uncomfortable situation they were in.

"야! I'm talking about that!" he almost shouted, afraid.

"And what then?" there was single clue inside her head of what he could be talking about, but the moment his eyes went to see her from up and down with a scary glare, she knew then what he was talking. A loud scream she let out, covering herself with her arms even when she has clothes. Rapidly and without thinking it, she went straight to him and hit him on the chest and arms.

"You pervert! Why do you only think about that?" the punches didn't stop even when he was trying to hold her hands.

"It's not my fault. I have been four years, Ga Eul, four years without... you know…" there was a bit of embarrassment hint with his tone as he tries not to look into her eyes. He was ashamed to even say it like that.

"And I have been like this for 24 years" a last punch connected to his stomach, leading him to gasp for air while she just went to the kitchen.

"아이씨! (Aish!)" Right after that he went to the kitchen. Ga Eul was back facing him, looking inside the fridge. A sexy smile that could melt any girl could be seen now on his face as he slowly went to approach her from behind. Suddenly, his hand swiftly touched her waist and made her turn around quickly but smoothly. At this very moment, she was trapped between the fridge and his body.

* * *

**What did you thought about this chapter?**

**What did you thought about So Yi Jeong's family? **

**Only thing I will say is, things aren't like you see them. Hehehe**

**Anyway, leave a review here and in my other story Monkeys before Mafia. Are you liking both? Tell me your honest opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Review my story. Let me know what you like or what you are hating hehe**

* * *

The thought of them being alone like this crossed his mind while leaning close to her face. A few years ago this was impossible, but now, the idea was fascinating to have her whenever the Casanova wanted. Watching how nervous she looks and her body staying still made the desire stronger. So Yi Jeong wondered if he could resist this temptation that was building long time ago any longer, but she, she was making it more difficult. The changes in her body could be very noticeable and that made him blush every time he thought about it. Ga Eul has transformed herself into a more beautiful lady, and that seemed impossible for him as he thought she was already perfect.

The country bumpkin gulps really hard and looks down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him. The reason was simple, although, she was the only one to know it; Yi Jeong was corrupting her innocent mind and soul. That smile, the smile that could melt her heart in seconds was stronger this time and she couldn't handle it. At this point there was not enough space for her to think straight. His hands were slowly going down to her waist while she looks at it very surprised. Ga Eul carefully raises her head and sees the Casanova looking at her very loveably, with a passionate glare that simply made her feel like she was in heaven.

"Ga Eul" his voice came like a murmur, talking really close to her while looking intensely at her lips. She keeps quiet, waiting for him to say something or for the next move. His breath was intensifying at such rate that it didn't carry words to speak but act.

Suddenly, his left hand went immediately around her neck as he pushed his lips against her. She stood still for a moment, but her eyes began to close slowly as she was enjoying it and readying herself into it. In his mind, the word "careful" was echoing over and over again. She was different from anyone else he met till now. She was the love of his life, an innocent and inexperienced girl turned into a wonderful woman.

Wait...

A sudden thought came to his head. Was this becoming something more than a passionate kiss? Indeed, it was. Without knowing it, he was slowly dragging her to the bed and the country bumpkin seemed fine with it. Yes, she was nervous like any girl, but there was no regret in her eyes. It felt like a dream to him, something that could not become real until...

"Ga Eul"... He fought back all his desire to have her there. Closing his eyes to not look at her and think more clearly - he stops and sighs. At this point she slightly pushes him to sit straight on the bed. The innocent look in her eyes was changing, she was feeling guilty. "We shouldn't do this" he says feeling more guilty.

Other girls would have asked at that moment if they did something wrong, but the country bumpkin kept silence, acknowledging his words. Right after that, she just nods and smiles weakly. Yi Jeong sits down besides her and looks down disappointed. The reason to not go any further was very clear inside his head; he wanted Ga Eul to feel special, different. A marriage was the perfect way to demonstrate it, a knot that would tie them together and let her know he was only hers.

A sudden touch to his knee shook his thoughts away. It felt like a touch to comfort him and it was indeed soothing. "I understand" the country bumpkin only whispers. It was strange to hear herself say this. These words only belonged to those who really wanted go further. Did she really want to?

Moving his hand on top of hers, he looks at her in the eyes and smiles. "I want to wait. I want this to be special, for the two of us" with that being said, he gives her a kiss on the forehead. Both of them smiles at each other knowing that it was alright now. Ga Eul perfectly understood his reasons and, on the other hand, even when her body was prepared for this, she was not mentally ready.

"It's getting dark, I should go" he looks at the mirror and through the reflecting window to see the sun long gone, and meets her gaze. She nods slowly, not wanting him to leave after what only felt like minutes.

When both get to the front of the door, she stops him but doesn't speak. A sudden embarrassment washes her for what happened not so long ago. Now, it was impossible to look at his eyes right when he was about leave. The urge to explain that this was not her, that she acted like never before was consuming her mind in guilt. But no words came out, just a single sad 'good night'.

Yi Jeong looked at her and knew perfectly what was going through her mind. It was no such rare case for him as in the past he confronted girls like this, always sending them home for how annoying they could get with their virgin status. Of course, this was absolutely different. The potter understood her and leaving like this was making him feel bad for her. She was definitely going to have meandering thoughts of how unprepared and stupid she was for not pleasing him, just like any innocent girl.

Giving her a peck, he wraps his hands around her neck carefully and makes her look at him very closely. "Remember, I only want you and no one else. I can wait an eternity for our special moment and not get tired of you. You are unique, my innocent country bumpkin" he smiles one more time and kisses her before leaving.

Ga Eul stood there by the door for a couple of minutes more after his departure, thinking how he has changed to be a mature and desirable man; one that was willing to wait for her entirely, one that was never going to leave her for this decision and that loves her deeply. She really didn't know what would happened to her if she had never met this cold-blooded Casanova in the past. All she could do was thank herself and Jan Di for saving that guy in Shinhwa school - that was their ticket to meet the handsome F4.

Suddenly these thoughts reminded her of her best friend and decided to call her. It has been days since the last time they met. Jan Di was now engaged to that silly Gu Jun Pyo, and Ha Jae Kyung miraculously returned after several years being disappeared without letting almost anyone know. It made her sad to see how everything was going well in her life and Jan Di's but the monkey. It made her wonder how Woo Bin was feeling at this very moment.

She pondered who she was going to call first; the Don Juan or her best friend? There was no doubt she wanted to know how Geum Jan Di was feeling towards the engagement, but Woo Bin had her worry.

Without thinking further, she quickly tapped the screen until the phone began to ring. The call was picked up instantly.

" 여보세요? (hello?)"

"Woo Bin sunbae" it took her by surprise how fast he picked up the call. "How are you feeling?" she immediately asked, not wanting to lose any time so as to get to the point.

"I'm fine, but I'm right now very busy. Can we talk later?" he politely asks. The noise in the background was really loud, but she couldn't tell from who or what it came from. Suddenly, the noise stopped and she wondered if he got away from it. His voice sounded somehow suspiciously questionable as he was trying to talk in a low voice.

"O-okay" was only what she could say before he hung up quickly. It was strange to hear him this way even after many encounters. This seemed different. Ga Eul, without knowing it, kept staring at the phone for a couple of seconds, thinking. That was until the name of one of her friends appeared on the screen. It caught her by surprise, and especially because of who just called her.

"여보세요?" she didn't know what else to say.

"Ga Eul, can we meet?" the sudden question made her wonder why. It has been a long time since they haven't had a normal conversation. Now, out of nowhere, he wanted to talk with her in the middle of the night. Knowing him, she acknowledged it has to be something important.

"Sure" she says and waits for him to tell her his whereabouts, writing it on a piece of paper and getting ready to go.

* * *

The sweet breeze near where the sound of the waves could be heard was relaxing. Even more when no soul could be seen around there, just the moon as an acquaintance for the dark night. The place was perfect to relax in tranquility, to be far away from the society and all its noise. It has been such a long time since the country bumpkin had been here. Indeed, the image of her family standing right where she stood was the last memory of this particular place. A smile came across her face when remembering how her father used to pick her up and go around in circles, throw her to the water and raise perfect sand castles. As a fleeting memory, she wished to have that moment back, to be a child once again and have back what she no longer can experience now. The nostalgia only shed shade on relationships she has with her parents, how they have grown apart. Tears on her mom and dad's face was the last thought she had when someone stepped beside her and looked at the same direction; to the dark ocean, far away where the horizon could not be seen clearly.

"I'm glad you came" there was no specific tone on his voice, no expression whatsoever that could tell her how he feels.

"I haven't been here for a long time. It feels wonderful and relaxing" turning to see his face, she smiles happily, and he returns back with his stare. "Thanks for inviting me, sunbae" after that, her eyes went to look again to the sea.

Giving a small sigh, indicating how he was enjoying this peacefulness, he stays quiet for a couple of minutes. They did not talk. They were just admiring nature and having innumerable thoughts running around their mind. Both sometimes thinking similar thought, wondering how without knowing, everything has changed during the course of unbiased time. Life has given them gifts in so many ways that they were grateful for it; having their dream jobs, being on a fair scale on society and having a happy independent life was more than sufficient to recognize they could not complain at all. And even more when the most important thing they still have was something many could not, and that was a irreplaceable friendship between them. They were sure nothing could break them.

"Ga Eul, the reason I brought you here is because I care for you, and I don't want you to get hurt" Ji Hoo finally broke the silence. She looks at him and waits for the violinist to continue.

"Now, I'm not saying Yi Jeong is a bad guy. He never would be" assuring was important for him for her to understand the meaning of his words now.

It was then Ga Eul knew he wanted to get to the point quickly. It made her wonder and be curious as to what he was going to say, so she decided to stay quiet.

"I may have a busy life now but that doesn't mean I don't have time to listen to my friends" he looks at her with a you-know-now-how-I-got-this-information glare. The country bumpkin opens her mouth a bit, surprised that her boyfriend actually could talk about their relationship to no, this wasn't just someone, it was Ji Hoo, their friend, a brother to him.

"Long before Yi Jeong's arrival, I had a talk on the phone with him" he paused and gave a small sigh before turning his eyes to look at her and continue. "I could notice there were many complications by how he was expressing his thoughts on your relationship and his family" once again he makes a pause and waits for any comment she could say.

"Complications?" her eyes were fully worry now, wondering what connection her relationship had to with his family and this 'many complications'.

"Yes" he answered. At this point he knew there was a lot to explain, but a slight feeling of guilt was making him doubtful of whether to tell her or not. It was not in his best interest nor responsibility to involve himself, but he felt the need to.

"I don't know if you have had a chance to meet them, they are very..." he didn't know with what word to describe his friend's family without feeling defensive.

"...Dysfunctional" she says almost coming out like a murmur. Ji Hoo hears it and nods. That was the adjective he was searching for.

"Yi Jeong doesn't like to talk about this, about his family. This is why I need to tell you about them so you can be prepared" crossing his arms and heaving a sigh, he sits down on the sand hoping that the country bumpkin would do the same. She does.

"When we were just kids, I remember how his family used to be so happy, so happy that I was sometimes jealous" he sarcastically smiles while Ga Eul opens her eyes wide, surprised to see how the violinist was opening up to her.

"That was until everything changed in one day" even when it was not a story Ji Hoo lived, it was hard to remember how his own friend went through a hard time. "Mom discovers dad cheating on her, older brother starts to act as a rebel going against their rules, and poor So Yi Jeong witnessing as a kid how his mother was about to commit suicide in front of his eyes" this was all being painfully said slowly, giving time to the commoner to gulp down each and every situation down.

Shock was written on her face. There was nothing she could say but to feel pain and sadness for the man she loves. This was why he didn't like to talk about them. Maybe this was the reason his mother was out of any subject they could have. But how could he dislike or hate his mother when all she needed was support and love? That was one of her questions that popped inside her mind. Rapidly, she shook those thoughts and questions away, it was not right to quickly jump to conclusions.

"After that, she kept trying to commit suicide, threatening her husband and trying to take control of him, but she couldn't. The man didn't care anymore for her health or even life" gritting his teeth for how bad it was to remember those times, he tried to stay calm in front of her. But Ga Eul could already see his corporal expression.

"Soon enough Yi Jeong began to hold a grudge against his father for being so careless. Not only he developed a hatred for him but for his mother too, being Il Hyun the only one to still love as a brother, and of course, us, the F4" he smiles weakily at the last word but remained with a serious glare.

"Why his mother?" the country bumpkin asks carefully and slowly, almost regretting to have asked such question. All his story was supposed to be told to her from Yi Jeong himself, but now that she thought about it, maybe this was the only way to know as the potter never wants to talk about this. She didn't want to get married to someone who his past remains as a secret. Even when his parents could be advocates of the devil, she wanted to know everything about him and his family. The desire to meet them was too strong she didn't think at that moment it would cause problems later. But no one could blame her curiosity to know who her family-in-law was going to be. It was plain to view the much difference between her and Yi Jeong; their socialeconomic stati were enormously far apart and she knew how parents of that society could be. She was more than ready for this, but... why was she feeling very worried now?

"As a result of threatening her husband, Yi Jeong and Il Hyun saw she didn't care much for them as even to be a reason to stay alive. It became a habit of hers to call them before trying to take her life away. That's when, after many attempts, they took her to a Psychiatric hospital until she could change" Ji Hoo's eyes went to look at hers which were full of tears, shocked to hear a story like that, and even more when it was Yi Jeong's story. Handling it from here was too painful. Her eyes opened to a reality she never saw before, why he acted like that all those years.

Words of a statement came back as a memory from her past, that she would never ever love someone as rich as the F4. Now, she was seeing everything in another way, not only with the potter but with everyone. It didn't matter to who, poor or rich, anyone could have had a bad life. Yi Jeong was a great of example. Money couldn't buy it all, and that includes the love and unity of a family.

"She got out not so long ago" the violinist remarks.

"I know" Ga Eul says very sad and disappointed as she looks down to the sand. With this response and the look in her face, he could already see what she had confronted.

"This is why, Ga Eul, you need to be careful. His mom used to be very protective of both and she still is in her own way. That's the reason why Yi Jeong hasn't taken anyone seriously but you now. Also...building a family with someone was something he didn't want to as for the results of his own experience. He thought falling in love was worthless and useless as someday it would end up into nothing" he pauses and stays quiet for a time before sensing the commoner wasn't happy to hear it. Was she also that 'someone'?

"Then you came and saved him from those horrible thoughts" he slightly pushes her to the side with his own arm, trying to take a smile out of her.

"But well, I didn't tell you this to fear them, I told you this so you know how they work as a...dysfunctional family. Don't get surprised, you will get used to it like us, even more now that you plan to marry, right?" Ga Eul only nods, giving a small blush now. It was still hard to swallow all those words, all those painful memories that belonged to her one and only. She didn't even know how to look at him and not feel bad or talk about it.

Suddenly, a hand stroke her hair and snapped out of her thoughts. Ji Hoo was smiling at her, a warm smile that made her feel secure and relief. "I just want you to know his situation so you can understand him more and be with him any time he needs you. I'm trusting you my friend and I know both will take care of each other" after that being said, he gets up and stretches before giving a hand to help the commoner get up.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo sunbae, for caring so much for your friends" out of nowhere and without a warning, she hugs him tightly.

"Remember, you are one of them too" he grins at her even when she can't see it.

Several seconds later she finally released him from the embrace. "It's late. I should take you back to your home before Yi Jeong finds out and I get scolded" a little laugh was shared before the two decided to head back home.

During their way back, Ji Hoo couldn't stop thinking about how the Casanova was going to react after he finds out who told her all this to Ga Eul. It was a dangerous move, he acknowledged it a long time ago. He had no right to say it, but protecting the country bumpkin and keeping them together for whatever his family could bring was more important for the violinist.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Did Yi Jeong made the right decision?**

**Did Ji Hoo have the right to tell Ga Eul everything?**

**It was bit boring, or maybe a lot. I wrote this without inspiration. Next time I'm going to do a best job, I know I will. **

**Review this chapter and I may get excited enough to update both stories soon. I have some ideas in mind for this story, ideas that would make you say 'This is unfair!'.**

**Also, I am watching some anime. Yes, I'm getting addictive to it. This time, I will recommend one that's pretty funny and has a good plot. Title name is Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (eng: Assassination classroom)**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up with the sun rising far away from her window, the sun rays begin to touch the sleepy face whose eyes didn't want to open up and welcome a new day. Eventually she forced herself to get up from bed and prepare to work as usual. It totally surprised her to look at the clock and see it was past the time she had to prepare, at this hour she was supposed to be heading to school. Hitting softly the side of her head, she scolded herself for not waking up sooner. At this rate she wasn't even going to be able to eat breakfast and that was going to be a huge problem for her.

Getting ready, she looked at herself in the mirror and knew that today she was a total mess. Then, she grabbed an apple and headed straight to open the door to leave immediately. All of a sudden she bumped into someone outside the door and this caught her by surprise. It was So Yi Jeong.

"Need a ride?" he asked with a radiant smile, knowing she was very late to class. Ga Eul nodded really fast without saying a word, she still couldn't believe he was there. Was she imagining or in a dream? she asked to herself while looking at the Casanova, expecting for him to disappear or vanish at any time and declare herself crazy. But none of those happened as he grabbed her by the arm and begin to walk.

It was odd to have his presence there at this time of the day, it was mostly Woo Bin who would appear from time to time in front of the door mischievously waiting to scare her to death. Even though she was happy to see him, Ji Hoo's words begin to come across her mind and she felt guilty for having to stay quiet about it. However, she thought for a second of spilling out everything she was told of his past but the memories of him being totally rude and a bit aggressive terrified her. There was no ideal time to tell him all she knows, so for now her mouth was going to stay shut about it and just hope he can open his heart about it soon.

The ride to the school was very quiet, just a few short sentences were made of how they were feeling at the moment. So Yi Jong noticed this but remained silent about it, knowing that at some point she would talk about anything that could be bothering her. But the country bumpkin was nowhere near to express her feelings towards the real problem, and this was making the Casanova get a little frustrated as the ride was almost ending.

Parking in front of the building of the school, Ga Eul turned to look at him and his worried eyes. "Is everything alright?" he couldn't hold the question anymore. She nodded without looking at him. It was difficult to keep as a secret all she knows. She was afraid to open her mouth and let it all out and exposed to him. There was no doubt that not only she will be affected but Ji Hoo too.

"Okay" Yi Jong quickly said before opening the door and getting out of his car. Ga Eul looked at him walking around the car, giving him an odd stare while he opened the door for her. At first she thought he was being a gentleman but when she saw how the Casanova grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building, she didn't know what he had mind.

Everyone stared at them when she clatter up the stairs wondering why So Yi Jeong was with her. Nobody, except her class, knew about their relationship. Since the beginning of her career as one of the teachers at this school, Ga Eul always tried to keep a low profile around her co-workers and students, but now, this was too much. She tried to hide her face with her free hand but that was obviously not going to stop from everyone seeing them together. It embarrassed her in a normal way. It was like presenting her boyfriend to her parents again.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" she whispered with a scolding voice while trying to pull away her hand, but the potter's grip was too strong.

"Ga Eul yang" her co-worker immediately said very surprise by what was happening in front of his eyes after opening the door from her classroom. He gulps really hard when he sees So Yi Jeong, but after some seconds his glare changed completely into one more profesional and turns to look at the country bumpkin.

"The kids are waiting. You are a bit late" even though it was a small scold, his voice couldn't sound more shy than now. It was always like that and for some reason Ga Eul couldn't stand it, however, she would show deep respect to him for how he had the ability to manage the kids.

"Sorry, it's my fault" Yi Jeong smiled and looked at his girlfriend for a second, giving her the I-got-your-back glare before returning to look at the male teacher. "I'm So Yi Jeong by the way. Ga Eul's boyfriend" he emphasized that last word, he clearly did and the country bumpkin noticed. This wasn't what many would call being 'friendly', this was totally 'marking his territory'. She knew him already and there was no way he could hide that jealousy behind that fake smile. At that moment Ga Eul squeezed his hand in sign that he shouldn't be like that, but the potter didn't care.

"So how long do you guys know each other?" still holding that smile, he placed his hand on top of her head and stroke her hair a bit, making the moment very awkward.

"uumm...I don't think its time for this kind of conversation, kids are waiting" right after those words he pushes the door to enter without caring much of what Yi Jeong just asked him. This made him visibly offended while Ga Eul tried to hold a smile. Suddenly, he unexpectedly went after the teacher, entering now to the classroom while the kids were looking at him and whispering things like 'is that sunsengnim's boyfriend?' or 'isn't him very pretty?'. Ga Eul rapidly followed behind and tried to make him go but it was just impossible.

"Sunsengnim" one of the students called her out and she turns to look at her. "What is he doing here?" the little girl asks with her hand still up. But before the country bumpkin could answer another student talked.

"Excuse me Mr., aren't you the one who visit us before?" a little boy asked him very curious, tilting his head to the side.

"Mr. I should say you look very pretty for my sunsengnim" the same little girl from the beginning placed her hands over her cheeks while smiling.

"What are you talking about? Both sunsengnims look better together" another student said while pointing at Jun Seo and giving a firm nod. So Yi Jeong gives a twisted smirk and looks at her with the most peaceful glance he could give.

"Well-" Ga Eul placed her hand on top of his mouth before the Casanova could something rude to the young girl.

"Behave" she whispers in his ear with a very serious tone. He didn't know how but it send him shivers under his spine for how scary she could get with this. It was clear that this kids and their education are greatly important to her.

Jun Seo smiled at this but nobody noticed. He was at the corner of the chalkboard trying to get unnoticed for now. After analyzing the situation he came with the conclusion that that So Yi Jeong was the reason of why Ga Eul's friend wasn't coming anymore. It made him feel relief, yes, happy to know that now he could deal with something more easier, someone more easy to handle. Nobody knows the secret he has been holding for so long, not even the main one who should know it, but it was all because he knew he could live with it. Lots of memories returned to him in that same moment when everyone was holding their attention to this F4 guy. He started to remember those times were he would get threaten by Ga Eul's best friend even when she didn't even pass through his mind one single time. Not even words were once exchanged between them in a friendly matter back in college. There was no interest whatsoever to meet her more than just a friend. Jun Seo only saw her as a classmate, someone who he would spend some time of his hours with, just that. But to Woo Bin's eyes, it seem more than that. He didn't know why but that led him to find curiosity of why the country bumpkin was so precious to that guy. At first he thought he was just her brother, but no, she once confirmed of not having any siblings. That was when his interest to know more of her striked harder. It was difficult to talk with her but when the opportunities came in, he would admire how a girl could have such an unique personality, a very pure heart and humble soul like no other. Evidently the bullying and threats kept incrementing with time as for how he would carelessly ignore the warnings and go against the words of Woo Bin.

Jun Seo kept overlooking at his warnings until one day...

"I'm going to give you a lesson for today" the Casanova said and this made Jun Seo snap back to reality. A small smirk appeared on his face while looking at all of them. Everything has changed now and he was more than grateful to live a peaceful and successful life now as a teacher. That was the only thing he cared about.

"You can all go now" the country bumpkin announced to the class when the bell rang. Everyone took their backpacks really quick and left to meet their parents outside the classroom. Only the three of them were still there a but silent while gathering up all the instruments the kids used. Ga Eul immediately became annoyed when she saw how Yi Jeong was trying to pick up more on his arms than Sun Jeo. It was some male pride she couldn't stand yet it was funny to laugh at.

"I may leave now" without waiting for any reply or reaction, the male teacher left the classroom.

At that instant the Casanova stands in front of her face with a serious gaze but doesn't say anything. It was like a eye-stare contest where every feeling could be told by just looking at each other. After some seconds Ga Eul gave up and turned to look for her things. "Why you never told me or Woo Bin about him?" asked after seeing the country bumpkin was never interest to give him an explanation.

"I didn't think he was a good subject to talk about, besides, even if we known each other for four years we haven't been that close of friends" grabbing her trench coat from the desk, she takes a quick glimpse at his face before heading to the door.

"FOUR YEARS, GA EUL!?" there was absolutely shock on his face while he tried to keep up with her pace outside of the classroom. Some teachers stared at him and it made the potter to get embarrassed by it, raising his hand in a greeting way and smiling before running to the country bumpkin again.

"You never told me this for four years" he once again said before getting to the car. A careless stare was giving to him and this offended the Casanova really bad. After that she gives a nod in response and shrugs like there was nothing wrong on that. Yi Jeong's mouth was still open in disbelief, he couldn't believe it.

"Aish! If you are going to be like this all the day then maybe I should just walk alone home" it was not even a maybe as she started to walk away from him and this, more than anything now, touched the deepest and sensitive part of him. This is what anyone would call 'acting like a girl'. Yes, he was being very emotional.

"Yah! Ga...Ga Eul!" he screamed as she was getting far from him. "If you don't come back here..." he paused and thought about any threat but he didn't have any on his mind.

"If you don't come back here I...I-I will go there and...make you get in the car" the threatening voice wasn't useful at all and even more what he said as this only made the country bumpkin smile. But that didn't stop her or made her feel compassion on how he was indirectly trying to beg her to go with him in the car.

Few seconds later and more farther from him, it felt weird how he gave up easily. It resulted completely odd how he wasn't trying anymore, and even when she wanted to look behind, her pride wouldn't let her. Suddenly, while all thoughts and worries rushed through her mind, the sound of a car got close to her and she could feel it almost beside her. It was So Yi Jeong.

"Come on, Ga Eul, don't do this to me" he begged while lots of people behind pressured him to move with the loud honks. The country bumpkin got really embarrassed by this as every angry eyes were set on her, making her feel the guilty one. Without thinking it she got in and soon enough the potter drove her off to the house with a happy smile.

* * *

"What does she want from him?" she thought to herself while looking through the window of her room. Lots of suspicions and assumptions sinned around her mind as she tried to discover why that commoner was all this years glued to his son. It was obvious the intention; that commoner just wanted their money. There was no doubt she was one of too many gold-diggers who have tried to persuade her son's heart into loving.

Taking a deep sigh, she took some pills on top of the drawer that was next to her bed and popped them inside her mouth to gulp it down. Her head was heavy, thumping so hard for the stress she has let it in. There was nothing better for than to lay down the head over a pillow and let it rest, but even that option didn't seem to make her happy. She couldn't stop thinking about her son and how worried she was for what that girl may result to be. Never did Yi Jeong thought about marriage but being a player, now here he was planning to marry soon a woman without any important generation nor a rich and stable socio-economic life between rich people. What could possibly her son have seen in that unwealthy girl? There was nothing outstanding of her, nothing that she could notice outside the normal in the dinner. What then?

A knock was suddenly heard and she gave the permission to enter. A man well-dressed came in and walked up to her. Mother So was still facing the window, but when she could feel his presence being closed, she turned her head a bit to side just to catch a glimpse of what the man was holding on his hand. It was a photo, a picture taken of Ga Eul. Then, again, the man gives her something else; an envelope. "I need to find out who she is and what she wants from us" she murmured to herself while the man quickly went away.

"Chu Ga Eul, better be careful with who you mess with" she said before opening the envelop.

* * *

"Why you brought me here?" her eyes were set to the workshop in front of her. It was a long time she hadn't visit this place. Only those times where she was completely she would come here and just enjoy the quiet and peacefulness of the memories they build together here. Sometimes she hoped while day dreaming that So Yi Jeong would appear there, that if she wished it every day it would come true. Even though four years have passed since the last time they were here, she felt like this was her shelter when difficult times would arrive in her life without the Casanova being present. This workshop was the only place she could feel more close to him during the most depressing years of her life.

Thereafter Yi Jeong got out of the car without saying a word in answer to her question, just a warm smile. Soon enough he opened the car door and pulled her out like if he was in a rush. Ga Eul didn't say a word and just followed him, besides, that was the only thing she could do as he was holding her with a tight grip.

Shock was written on her face right when they entered. It fascinated her to see all the flowers that were covering the workshop and even the pots and vases that Yi Jeong made. Her mouth was wide open by how happy she was to have this kind of surprise. Still, she didn't know why he was doing it. Turning around, the commoner gave him what-is-this glare and he just smirks.

"Happy Anniversary, Ga Eul yang" with the most calmest voice he spoke while looking at her with a loveable stare. Hands were inside his pocket not knowing what to do, thinking that the best thing was to just look at her and admire her beauty and happiness after so long of being absent to his eyes.

Ga Eul blushed and looked down a bit sad. "I totally forgot" in all her innocence she said and with her eyes expressed sorry.

"It's okay. What matters is that we are together and I want to make it until forever" he walked closer to her and held her hands.

"That's why, Ga Eul, I was so anxious to see this day coming. I was waiting for the moment to return here and see you and know that you're still mine, and what's best of all, it's that is going to be forever" she kept silence for how speechless she was by his words and the way he was holding her tightly, looking at her with a warming smile and heart-melting smile.

"Ga Eul, by all we have been through, I think we are ready for the next step, that is why I brought you here where no one can't decide but just us what we want for our future. Ga Eul yang, I want you to be my future, but make it soon please " she smiled at the last part and looked down for a second, thinking on all the sweet memories that existed on her mind about the past. After that, she looks at him in the eyes with a shine that no one could take it away.

"The past has been... amazing. It is full with many great things about us to remember. Now the present it's wonderful. I am seeing you right now and there's no better thing than that and than to love someone like you. The future... well, I'm not in a hurry to find out how it will turn out to be because in the end, I know it's going to end with you being by my side. I want to be with you, Yi Jeong sunbae" it was such awkwardness she felt for how those words came out she hid her face on the potter's chest. The Casanova could only smile widely at this, exploding of happiness in the inside and feeling like this was one of the best days of his life, but still, there was a last question to be asked.

Slightly pushing her from his chest, he looked at her in the eyes before talking "Ga Eul, do you want us to get married now?"

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? What will happen next?**

**Leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry to say that due to my lack of inspiration and less motivation, I have decided to discontinue Monkeys before Mafia until further notice. However, I thank those viewers who sent me messages of the matter. For the moment I don't know if it will be continue or not. Thanks for understanding. **

**For now enjoy this chapter with a bit of mystery.**

* * *

"Ga Eul, come out already!" one of her best friends cried out desperately while Jan Di was looking through a magazine about medicines. Jae Kyung would move her body back and forth on the couch making noise the commoner couldn't stand. She couldn't concentrate at all on the important topic about a new discovery of a cure, and it got to the point where she couldn't bare any more of the monkey's anxiety that she just yelled at the country bumpkin to hurry up and come out. This made Jae Kyung smile in victory that her friend was joining her but for the wrong idea.

"What's that?" she pointed at the magazine and leaned her head close to it, reading very attentively to the introduction. Shotly after, she sighed and leaned backwards.

"I don't understand every single word from there. Can you translate that for me?" Jae Kyung placed her feet on the table, looking very comfortable and waiting for her friend to do what she said.

"Jae Kyung!" she shouted very angrily and moved to the corner of the couch. "I'm trying to learn something new here, so please, stay quiet" it felt like an order to a monkey, something that she could not tolerate. Immediately, she got up and walked towards Jan Di and took her magazine away from her hands.

"If you aren't going to share this information with me, then you won't have it" she stuck her tongue out. Jan Di stood up and, having that look in her eyes that appeared as if she was about to murder someone, she was moving her hands before a woman announced that Ga Eul was ready. Jae Kyung smiled excitedly while Jan Di took her magazine with her and stepped away from her friend.

Suddenly, a big red curtain began to move to the side swiftly, revealing the girl who was in there all this time. Ga Eul was standing on top of a small platform with an unbelievable white wedding gown and a long veil. Astounded and in awe and surprise, her friends were just too shocked by how beautiful the commoner looked, to make a reaction or response of any kind. Jan Di, without realizing, dropped the magazine to the floor and walked towards her excitedly. The monkey did the same and started to jump very happily, clapping her hands for such wonderful election of the wedding gown.

"You look..." Jan Di was trying to find the correct word to express how Ga Eul looked while her eyes were shining of happiness. "Magnificent" she held her tears back. There was no way to describe the wave of emotions she was feeling at that moment when she recalled her numerous memorie of her childhood spent with Ga Eul. Never did she imagine that they would be all grown up and about to marry the ones they truly love. Everything went better than they expected.

"Wait until So Yi Jeong sees you" Jae Kyung nudged her slightly in the arm with a smile, moving her eyebrows up and down. Ga Eul blushed and this made the monkey laugh from how cute her friend looked when she looked embarrassed.

"I might take this one" the country bumpkin wasn't so sure about it. There were tons of other wedding gowns that she wanted to try just in case she liked others more. A little sigh came out of her mouth as she inspected herself on the mirror while her friends stood quiet, still admiring the gown.

A smile formed on her lips when she started to remember how Yi Jeong asked her to get married soon. At that moment she felt like time stopped and everything around them disappeared, the only thing she could see was Yi Jeong kneeling down in front of her asking the most important question a woman could hear. Each second seemed to go slower from how shocked she was yet faster at the same time because she knew he was waiting an answer. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the inevitable feeling of happiness. Yi Jeong was only looking at her with a loveable smirk, hoping that she would say yes already. Then, she nodded pretty fast and answered, almost like a murmur, yes. In the end, he stood up immediately and went close to her face and hugged her while their noses were touching. A passionate kiss couldn't be forgotten as both were greatly excited for the biggest decision in their life.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted Ga Eul's thought. It wasn't any of her friends neither one of the employees from there, but the voice sound so familiar to her ears she had to turn to look who it was in the store.

"How may I assist you?" said one of the woman from the store.

"I would like to find the perfect dress for my wedding" Ga Eul's eyes were full of shock after seeing who the woman was standing right in front of the entrance.

"Eun Jae" she called surprise and the female potter turned her attention to the one standing in the center with a wedding gown.

"Ga Eul-" pressing her purse tightly, she felt a sudden urge to leave. The stares of her friends were uninviting and this made her feel uncomfortable. "What-what are you-?" she stopped herself from asking something that was obvious.

She was alone, no company at all. At that instant the country bumpkin couldn't feel sadder to see her there all by herself. There was no doubt the female potter was there for the same reason as her. Not only was it surprising to the potter but also to Ga Eul as well.

"I didn't know So Yi Jeong..." another pause... while looking at the beautiful wedding gown Ga Eul was wearing. It hurt her, a lot. Not for the same reasons of the past but how they never spoke a word to her. Eun Jae thought they were still friends even when time had separated them, that she was still part of their circle and even more now for the fact that she was So Yi Jeong's brother's girlfriend, or should she say, fiancée.

"I didn't know Il Hyun proposed to you either" Ga Eul said, knowing that Eun Jae was feeling hurt. They were even.

"I'm sorry. I should go somewhere else.." she made her mind to go some other store so as to not bother the girls or have awkward moments here with them. Bowing to leave, someone reached for her hand and she stopped right at the front of the entrance.

"It will be better if you stay. We can help each other on what to choose" she slowly turned around and glanced at her warm smirk. It was indeed a friendly one. Her heart reduced from pounding hard and felt relieved for the invitation. Jae Kyung and Jan Di didn't seem very content at first, but after seeing how her friend could easily forgive and forget what ever happened in the past, they changed their attitude towards Eun Jae to a more amicable one.

"So when did Il Hyun asked you to be his wife?" the monkey slightly nudged her on the arm with an eager interest to know how it went. Eun Jae sat down with Jan Di on one side and Jae Kyung on the other. Ga Eul observed her from the platform while the employees were doing some minor checks to the dress.

"We-" she blushed from the beautiful memory "He invited me to have a coffee late at midnight. I asked myself why he wanted to meet so late but didn't think much of it." at that moment someone told Ga Eul she could take off the wedding gown now and the curtains began to close. Eun Jae stopped but the country bumpkin told her to continue while she was changing.

"So I go to his coffee shop and no one was there, it was all dark. I go in and see all these candles that guided me to one corner of the shop. There was a table covered with few rose petals and two cups of coffee" the four of them giggled and impatiently asked her to continue.

"I didn't know what to do, if to sit or turn on the lights. But then, I felt someone's hands touch my shoulder and I knew it was him" she smiled to herself when remembering how his touch felt.

"If it were me, I would have kicked and punched him out of fear" Jae Kyung commented and Jan Di glanced at her very annoyingly for interrupting such an important story.

"Jae Kyung, let her finish!" complained the country bumpkin behind the curtains. Crossing her arms and pursing her lips like a kid about to have a tantrum, the monkey stood quiet.

"As I was saying, he placed his hands on top of my shoulders and slowly whispered at my ear that he's glad that I came and that we should sit. We did and he started to drink his coffee peacefully, like nothing had happened. I did the same but couldn't stop thinking about why he brought me there and in those circumstances. Then, when he finally sipped the last of his coffee, he looked at me and smiled, grabbed both of my hands and explained to me why he brought me there. After that, I knew what was coming as he pulled out from his pocket this little royal blue box" Jan Di began to squeak a little for how fascinating it seemed. Jae Kyung's face seemed a little disappointed by the time Eun Jae was finishing the story.

"He knelt in front of me and asked me if I wanted to be his wife" claps were heard from the two commoners but the monkey remained silent for a second, then she exploded.

"That's all?" asked with a bit of frustration while standing up from the couch. The female potter nodded slowly not knowing why Jae Kyung reacted a bit angrily.

"I don't consider that a big proposal" she crossed her arms again and closed her eyes in disapproval.

"Eun Jae" Jan Di called her name with a nervous laughter, trying to fix what Jae Kyung said. "Remember, this monkey-" the commoner gave her a dirty glare and her friend got offended by how she called was no doubt Jan Di was becoming like the F4. "This monkey isn't used to small things, so that's why she thinks this way" Eun Jae understood and didn't have any intention to get mad at Jae Kyung for this.

Now, while they were having conversations, Ga Eul remained silent in the back of the curtains, something was somehow wrong by the look in her eyes. The memory of So Yi Jeong's proposal swiftly got mixed and compared to Il Hyun's; both had proposed where they worked at. Was this a coincidence? They were brothers after all, so there was good chance they thought the same. It sure made her feel a little weird, there was a lot of ways to ask for marriage and yet they did it in the same way. A smile slowly crept up from her lips as she realized how similar they could be even when Yi Jeong doesn't want to admit it.

After finishing, it was Eun Jae's turn to choose and the girls waited patiently for her to dress with the first one she liked. However, Ga Eul went to look at other wedding gowns while Eun Jae was getting ready. There was not so many people in the store and she wondered why for a second before remembering they were all one of a kind from a famous designer. She hated this, to come and waste a lot of money on something she was going to wear for one day, but So Yi Jeong kept insisting about how it was important to buy one really unique like her. At the end, there was no choice but to accept and just go with it. When her parents knew about it, they were extremely shocked by the surprise that his father end up fainting and her mom jumped really excited, ignoring that her husband was on the floor about to have a heart attack. That was until Ga Eul brought her the news that the Casanova wanted her to buy a new wedding gown and that she wasn't going to be able to use her mother's money as she promised her. There was a lot of disappointment on her face but that didn't stop her from being happy to see her only daughter getting married.

Suddenly, something cut her thoughts short as she saw how the employees weren't with Eun Jae anymore but standing in pedestal. "Is she coming out now?" Ga El asked curious to both woman.

"She says she doesn't need help. We insisted but she denied absolutely any help" it was odd to hear this since no woman could put such dress without a help. Then, the country bumpkin decided it was best to go near the curtain and ask her if everything was fine, but suddenly...

It all happened in slow motion for her. Everything around her became so silent as the only sound that enter through her ears was the one of thousands of crystals breaking against the floor. Only little pieces flew close to her as she fell to the floor for how shocked she was. Even the voices of her friends were blocked from her hearing as they were approaching to her to see if she was fine.

Both woman stood still in the same place with her mouth opened very surprised. The big crystal chandelier unexplainably fell, almost killing the country bumpkin inches from the spot.

"What happened?" all of the sudden Eun Jae screamed from inside but it didn't take long she opened the curtain and ran to Ga Eul's side to see if she was alright. The ambulance was called immediately and in amatter of minutes they came to check the country bumpkin. It didn't take long for the potter to come.

"Ga Eul!" shouted Yi Jeong while running towards her. "Are you okay?" without paying any attention to the paramedics, he checked her face while pressing her cheeks. She was sitting on the couch while they were putting band-aids to disinfected areas of her arms and legs.

After that, he stood up again and walked towards the one in charge of the place. "You better call your lawyers because I'm going to file charges against this place" he pointed at the man who didn't know how torespond back.

"Hold on there" someone said and they all turn to look at a man with a cream trench coat and a black hat inspecting the chandelier. His face was hidden in his mysterious clothes, but everyone understood he was just a detective inspecting the place. "This doesn't seem like it broke by itself" he pulled the end of the chain and pointed at it.

"It only has a screw of iron in one of the holes, but the other has disappeared. It is clear that the chandelier cannot hold itself with just one screw. As we know, iron rusts with time, but this chandelier is brand new - it is impossible to break. So the screw that is missing could not have possibly hold it" the man held a serious gaze while everyone remained silent trying to understand everything he just said.

"Then what you mean is-" Yi Jeong was quickly interjected by the detective.

"Someone must have taken out the other screw" everyone was in shock hearing this. The Casanova was having a hard time to gulp this down.

"But who could have possibly do this, why and how?" Yi Jeong was getting desperate to know the answers, to know if there was a culprit around there.

"It is only clear for me that the intention was to hurt someone, badly" with that being said, the man went to look around the place for any clue that could be of use.

"Why someone would want to hurt Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked very worried but no one could give her a proper response back.

* * *

**Days ago... **

Opening the envelope, she hoped for something that could change her way to make Ga Eul appear as a gold-digger. The only thing that she wanted for his son was to find someone who could make him happy but from a high society. The girl seemed nice to her eyes but that didn't stop her from doubting her identity.

Taking a stack of papers with information about the country bumpkin, she took a seat and begin to read everything. There was nothing interesting about her life or what she has done. Ga Eul was just living a life of a kindergarten teacher with no other aspiration. She sighed before reading the next paper. It was about her high school years and the reason why she was accepted to Shinhwa school. It was unbelievable to her how such a commoner could enter the most famous private school in Korea for just saving a kid who was about to commit suicide. The heroic act impressed her, but her acceptance to a school where she didn't belong made her feel disgusted.

At one point she didn't even want to read any more. Mother So was almost convinced she is nothing else than a gold-digger looking for a comfortable life beside her son.

One last paper remained on top of the table and she decided to read it

even when nothing was going to change her mind. It was family information. Her eyes were skimming quickly to finish reading, but something stopped her. Even though she carelessly passed some words without reading, there was something she couldn't miss at all. Eyes grew wide surprise and her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"No, no...it can't be possible" after that she threw the papers to the side and screamed in frustration. Tears begin to roll down her eyes as she try to calm herself down.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter?**

**Who do you think is the culprit behind this? **

**Leave your review, please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies for uploading so late. Enjoy this new chapter, and wait for more.**

* * *

"When was this chandelier installed?" the detective asked, his eyes searching through the place attentively, not wanting to miss any detail that could be hidden.

"Just hours ago" one of the women said with a stuttering voice, calming herself minutes after the daunting event.

"Who came to install it?" the man, holding his straight posture with a serious gaze meeting the woman, waited for a quick response from her.

"It was a young man. His name is-" she quickly went to take some files out of her desk and searched through a very organized stack of papers. "His name is Park Jun Seo"

"Any of you recognize that name?" the detective asked the girls and So Yi Jeong. Almost all of them shook their heads. Only one stood there with a startled look. Ga Eul couldn't even nod at the moment from how unlikely it was that she knew the name of possible perpetrator. The detective noticed her shocked stare and took a step towards her.

"Do you recognize this name?" his eyes were replete of curiosity. Each and everyone present were waiting very quietly for Ga Eul's response.

However, before she could talk, someone entered the place in lot of hurry. The loud gasps turned their heads to see who it was. Out of everyone Eun Jae stood up to meet him and received an embrace.

"Did you get hurt?" he immediately asked and examined her face and hands. She quickly shook her head with a little smile now that Il Hyun was there.

"How did you know about this situation?" the detective wore a questioning face while inspecting the young man's expression.

"Eun Jae called me" his immediate reply made it clear to the detective that it wasn't something to be suspicious about.

Tae Hyun, as he was named, was one of the most capable investigators in all of South Korea. There was no crime that couldn't be solved if he came across it. In fact, the love for his job was indeed extraordinary that he expanded his knowledge for cases that needed more reasoning than action. It was then no wonder why the detective was so acclaimed inside the country. His keen ability to scrutnize and decipher intricate details and sequences taken in a crime scene by simply looking at someone's reactions was both intriguing and admirable.

Looking up to the ceiling once more, the detective sighed and walked near the country bumpkin. "This chandelier could have killed you instantly, and whoever did this didn't care whether or not it hit you."

Ga Eul was still thinking of the name. She was in shock. The only one who she knew with that name besides her was...

"What do you mean?" the voice of the Casanova grabbed her attention and shook her private thought away.

"It's clear that whoever did this wanted to send a message. If that person would have really wanted to kill her, the chances of the chandelier falling over her after taking the screws are of minuscule possibility. So, it's quite clear that this is actually a message to stop something.." he looked directly into the eyes of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. "...or someone"

"Or maybe it was an accident" Eun Jae interjected.

"How could it be an accident?" a slight hint of annoyance was perceived on his voice. Apparently no one wanted to believe the facts that were too obvious for him. However, he remained silent and listened to what she was about to say.

"Maybe he forgot to put it on. Everyone can forget things like this" after that she wanted to disappear when she felt that everyone's eyes were set on her. She mentally slapped herself for trying to be "positive", but it wasn't working at all.

Straining with deep irritation, the man begin to walk to the door, stopping in front of it. "This wasn't an accident at all" he had his back face them.

"Dear miss Ga Eul, I'm sure you might have an idea of who the culprit is." his head turned to the side giving a quick glance at her. "I will be contacting you very soon"

A deep silence stood right when he left. Noone spoke. Everyone was having a hard time believing what just happened and what the detective said. The palms of many were touching Ga Eul's shoulder as she was lost in her own thought. _Maybe Eun Jae is right, _she thought. _Maybe he forgot to put the... _another thought interrupted her. The name was very familiar to her.

"Ga Eul" someone shook her shoulder. "We should get out of here" her worried boyfriend urged as he waited for her to stand up and leave. No one said anything else, not even Jae Kyung. Everybody else stood inside the store.

"Do you really think that was meant for Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked to the others while her eyes were still fixed on the couple getting inside the car.

"I don't know" Eun Jae replied.

"Well, I don't think there is someone who hates you beside the evil witch of Gu Jun Pyo's mother, and as we all know she is far away, so she couldn't have hurt you" Jae Kyung began to explain with ease, but her words just made the commoner seriously frown at her.

"Eun Jae, well, she is a sweetheart. I don't think that-" giving a pause and looking at Il Hyun "and I'm sorry to say this- but that second witch loves you for what Ga Eul has told us. I mean, she didn't say that she was a witch, but come on! we know she is." an awkward slap found itself on the side of female potter's arm to see if she agreed with the monkey, but nothing. No word came out of her, and the silence lingered there for a moment soon after when Jae Kyung broke it.

"And me, nobody hates me" she chuckled with a lot of confidence on what she thought was a fact.

"Woo Bin" Jan Di said through coughs.

"Yah!" offended, she slightly nudged her on the side while the others tried to hold their laughs. Everybody knew about her tragic love story with the Don Juan of the F4, Song Woo Bin.

"As I was saying, everyone loves me"

"Jae Kyung is completely right. Someone must be after Ga Eul" Il Hyun's voice sounded worried as he hugged Eun Jae from behind.

"Do you think, by any chance, that maybe...it was your mother behind this?" it was a question that took her lots of guts to ask. It wasn't easy to put someone's mother as a suspect, and especially when that person is related to her friends, but there was always room for the doubt. Jan Di thought about possible scenario, and that was Gu Jun Pyo's mother and how she made her life miserable before.

"My mom would never do that" his gaze went completely serious about it.

"Sorry, I was just..." she didn't know how to apologize so instead the commoner kept silence.

"We should get going now" that was her last words before Eun Jae pulled her boyfriend out of the store, leaving no view of where they were going to. The two remaining girls didn't know what to do after all, but soon enough Jae Kyung recommended to go and eat at a restaurant she liked so they could finally leave the bridal shop. During the ride, multiple thoughts were bothering her all the way as she couldn't stop thinking about how there could have been strange behavior of possible suspect present at the time the accident occurred. She began to trace her memory back to when they were waiting for Eun Jae to come out. Everyone was there, visible to her eyes except...

"We are here!" the monkey screamed excitedly as she jumped out of the cab. Jan Di looked at her with a small smile, she didn't know if it was best to express her the odd behaviors or to keep them for herself. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe she was being paranoid, that's what the commoner thought to herself.

* * *

"You should eat something" Yi Jeong stopped at a red light and looked at her. She was consumed in worries. The only thing that was stuck on her mind was that name, that's why she didn't respond to the potter.

Touching the side of her arm, she woke up from the trance and looked at him with big eyes, unaware that he called her several times before. The Casanova glanced at her fragile hands at that moment and could see they were shaking. It wasn't winter or a cold weather that could explain her trembling but the fear of almost getting killed by someone who planned it.

Green light. Yi Jeong held her hand and that's when she realized he was aware of how she is feeling right now. "I want to go home" she said in a low voice.

The car behind them honked as the Casanova didn't move. Ignoring all of the impatient people that were crazily making loud noises behind, he kept looking at the country bumpkin and smiled. "Ga Eul" she turned to glance at his eyes. "I will always be here to protect you. From now on, I won't let you be alone. Ever" slowly, he came close to her face and closed his eyes for what he was about to feel.

"Yi Jeong sunbae" abruptly stopping him from touching her lips, he opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"You should drive the car, people are waiting for you" she looked away at the window. He didn't understand her. All he was trying was to cheer her up, but at that moment the serious thought of almost getting killed wasn't something to take so lightly and that could be forgotten easily. Even though he wasn't the victim in this case, he knew more than anyone how it feels to be in danger. That brought him back the memory of when he put his life at risk for protecting and saving the country bumpkin, who by that time wasn't even his girlfriend. Now that they moved on to a more serious relationship, even the thought of someone hurting her made him mad and desperate to keep away anything or anyone that could snatch Ga Eul's happiness.

Holding the streering wheel with a strong grip, he couldn't but think of how to solve this problem. Someone out there was sure to cause more trouble, and he could feel it. The question is, who is causing this..? An image of someone materilized in his mind but he immediately shook off the thought. It was impossible. But the doubt stood whether it was the person or not...

"Tomorrow, we have to decide about the invitations" as soon as the car stopped in front of the building where she lives, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see how she feels by the way she responds.

"I know" her voice sounded lost, like it didn't matter to her what he was talking about. Now, opening the door, she glanced at him and tried to give a smile. Ga Eul knew it wasn't his fault but she needed time alone to think about...the name!

Once again she remembered it. That familiar name, it really hurt her to even hear it now. The only one who knew with that name is someone she thought it could be trusted. All these years and even if silence was part of their awkward friendship, she felt really comfortable around him. Questions were unclear; why would he do this? what has she done to him?

"I will be picking you up tomorrow right after school. Okay?" Yi Jeong looked at her uncertainly of what to say next, but as soon as she replied with a nod, the country bumpkin closed the door and walked inside the building.

Her hands were shaking as she sought for the phone inside her messy purse. When it was found, she not only dropped it once but thrice on the floor from how nervous she was. Searching through the long list of contacts, the only name that was mentioned before in the bridal shop appeared. Glancing at it, she was debating herself whether to call him or not. Many minutes passed and she was still staring at the name while walking from side to side in the living room, until she couldn't take it anymore and threw the phone to the wall from how angry she was to herself.

"Why can't you just confront him, Ga Eul?" she asked herself furiously.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she jumped from fear of the sudden noise. "Who is it?" walking slowly close to the door, she put her ear next to it and waited for someone to talk.

"It's me, a phantom from the past" even when the person tried to sound spooky, the voice was already very familiar for the commoner.

"Come in" she quickly said after opening the door to see Jae Kyung standing very oddly against it, almost falling to the floor.

"Yah!" she exclaimed in a scolding matter. "Haven't your parents teach you to not open the door to strangers?" she pointed her finger so close to her it was touching her nose, making Ga Eul's eyes squint.

"What brings you here?" the heavy bags she was carrying at that moment worried her, and as soon as she threw it to a corner it really worried her more.

"I'm staying here with you. Isn't that great?" Jae Kyung exclaimed in excitement as she threw herself to the couch, acting like she was at home. Ga Eul was still in shock and trying to process everything she just said, but it was impossible to think that someone like her suddenly decides that for her own and without consulting. _Wait, this is Jae Kyung I'm talking about, _she thought to herself while pushing her legs out of the couch and sitting down.

"What happened, unnie?" the monkey wasn't acting like her strange self and Ga Eul knew it more than anyone. Something happened from the look in her eyes trying to hide the important reasons of being there.

Heaving a big sigh, Jae Kyung's gaze changed immediately when it was obvious to her friend's eyes how she was feeling inside. "I got kicked out of my apartment"

"Why?" she got more close to her with deep worry.

"Because of this" showing her a piece of paper right in front of her face, she took it from her hands and began to read everything. After a some minutes of skimming through all the information, she gasped with an offended look and grabbed her phone immediately. "Who does he think he is?" pushing the buttons really hard from how mad she was, she waited for him to answer the call, but Jae Kyung stopped her by taking her phone away.

"No, don't do that"

"Why not?" Ga Eul asked, wanting a solid reason before starting a fight to get her phone back. Jae Kyung didn't have one, there was no reason she could find out why he was doing this to her.

Then, someone else knocked on the door and both turned to look at it a bit surprised. "Are you waiting for someone?" the monkey asked but she shook her head.

"Who is it?" walking quickly to the side of the door, she waited for a reply.

"It's Song Woo Bin"

Jae Kyung's eyes grew big, her mouth dropped and she didn't know what to do. "Don't open the door" she whispered and signaled her to come close to her, but Ga Eul didn't. The smile on her face scared the monkey as she knew what was going through her friend's mind.

"Is someone there with you, maybe, Yi Jeong?" the commoner rolled her eyes at this when she imagined how his face looked like when saying it. He was a total pervert.

"Please, you need to hide me" the monkey begged with desperation, even to the point where she knelt on the floor. But Ga Eul's hand was already touching the doorknob. Seeing this, she immediately went on an alert mode.

"Hide me! You need to hide me!" she ordered the country bumpkin while taking Ga Eul's hand off the doorknob. Ga Eul shook her head.

"Yes, someone is here" she answered back to the Don Juan who was still waiting on the other side of the door.

"Consider yourself dead meat if you don't hide me now, Ga Eul" she said her name. It was serious now and she knew it. Jae Kyung was never this serious before, and she even mentioned her name.

"Okay" pointing at her bedroom, the monkey there ran quickly and locked herself in before her friend could open the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked, walking towards the couch like it was his house.

"Uumm..we need to talk" out of nowhere she hit him on the side of the arm and he looked at her very surprised and acting like it hurt a lot.

"What was that for?"

"Why was Jae Kyung kicked out of her apartment?" she didn't even want to sit down but instead stood right in front of him like a mother scolding his child. His face changed in an instant when she mentioned her.

"What do I have to do with that?" he took a sigh as he knew they were going to have a conversation about someone whose name he didn't even like to hear.

"This" she showed her the paper. He didn't even need to read it to know about what it was. A small smile appeared on his face as if from satisfaction for what he did.

"Why are you smiling?" she hit him this time on the head.

"My family bought this place, so that means I own it. One of the rules I stipulated was to not bring animals inside, even for a minute or they would get kicked out. That's it. So she didn't follow my rules" a smirk was shown again on his face and Ga Eul couldn't understand why, but she ignored it for now.

"Take her back. She doesn't have anywhere else to go for tonight" she wasn't asking or begging, indeed she was ordering him to do so. Woo Bin looked at her in disbelief and shook his head firmly.

"Once you break them you can't go back in" he crossed his arms in sign that he wasn't going to change his opinion.

"Alright, alright." Ga Eul gives up. "Woo Bin sunbae..." she paused, uncertain if to ask or not. He looked at her and waited.

"Do you still..."

"NO" he cut her off quickly. "Why does this subject have to come around each time we meet? I don't want to think of her, and even less, talk about her. Anything related to us is behind, it's in the past."

"If it's in the past like you said, why can't you forget about it and forgive her for something that already happened?" Ga Eul couldn't hold herself back from talking more loudly now. Her anger was rising up for how unfair he could be towards who didn't want to forget at all someone she knew he still loves.

"Because...even if it's in the past, it haunts me, even more when she is around. Words and actions can vanish but a broken heart stays, Ga Eul." he got up from the couch and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment before he could open it. "I just came to see how you were doing. I was really scared and worried about what happened. But..."

"I think I know who did this" she interrupted. He was the first one she mentioned this.

"What do you mean?" he asked and forgot about leaving.

"The name, the one who possibly made all this happen, I know him" her eyes were full of fright yet sad. "You know him too" she added lastly. Right at that moment he grabbed her by the side of the arms very tightly.

"Tell me who it is and I will make sure to put him down to sleep" the look on his face was one to fear. He was deadly serious about searching for whoever did this. Nobody would mess with Ga Eul, or he was the first one to deal with them. She was just like the younger sister he never had, and after taking care of her over these four years, he was very attached in a brotherly way for her.

"I can't. Not now" she shook her head and looked at the floor with a depressing stare. Woo Bin slowly let his hands slip away from her arms trying to understand why she was taking this decision.

"I need to talk first. I need to discover by myself why" she talked all teary. "So please, don't tell this to anyone and even more to So Yi Jeong sunbae" she placed her hands on top of his shoulder and begged him.

"Ga Eul, are you sure about this?"

"Please" she begged once more.

Woo Bin nods "Okay" he was disappointed at himself for agreeing with something like this, but even sometimes he couldn't say no to her in these circumstances. He trusted her.

"I have to leave now. My dad wants me to meet this woman" she stared at him in disbelief but didn't say anything. "He probably wants me to get married already" she slapped him on the arm and looked at him very madly. He was casually talking about marriage and she couldn't believe that he didn't care about the subject like it was important.

"I know what you are thinking, but this is the life others and I have to go through. Besides, who knows if I will meet someone with all my expectations!" he winked at her and left before she could hit him again.

"Aish! This jerk!" crossing her arms from how mad she was, she began to mumble offensive adjectives about him. Suddenly, she rememberedthat there was a third person inside listening to everything.

"Jae..." she looked at her walking towards her, glancing down at the floor. "I'm so..." Jae Kyung raised her head and took a glimpse of her face before letting a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

Ga Eul got close to her to comfort her but she refused it. "Don't" she wiped away the tears and ran to the door to leave.

"Jae Kyung!" she screamed but didn't work. The monkey was already out her view. About to follow her behind, she stopped and thought for a second, maybe all she needs is time alone. It was right to give her some space now but, what if she does something crazy? Lots of thoughts invaded her mind but in the end she decided to trust her.

Still, someone needed to keep an eye on her, but who? Yi Jeong was probably busy, Woo Bin was going to see someone, and Jun Pyo and Jan Di were absolutely out on a date again. The only one that was available was...

"Ji Hoo sunbae?" she asked after someone answered the call.

"Yes?" his voice always sounding so calm.

"I need a favor" those were the only words that she needed to say and he would surely do it. There was no possible way they could say no to her and mostly after when Ji Hoo heard what the favor was about. Without any hesitation, he agreed and they finally hung up. Now she could feel relief.

But this was to be changed soon.

The night came and it was darker than ever. When it was finally time to sleep, there was no way to ease into sleep. It was impossible with so many thoughts and imaginations about how she was going to confront the culprit. At three in the morning she finally could close her eyes in peace and sleep for a few hours.

The next morning came fast and the alarm woke her up. Carrying bags under her eyes was a total nightmare for her. How will the children react to her as a total disaster? Make up couldn't fix it for her, also, she didn't even like to wear it. It was just for special occasions. There was nothing to do about it but to embrace it for today.

After dressing up, she soon enough left for school feeling very insecure, not because she looked like a mess but because of what she was about to confront.

School hours passed very fast and each passing moment towards the time closing to the sound of bell ringing, the more she was scared. Finally, the inevitable happened and every kid ran outside to reunite with their parents while she, as usual, needed to clean everything for tomorrow again. Yes, she was scared but after all that working and playing with the kids, she just wanted to find a way to arrive home earlier. Wait... she grumble under her breath when she remembered the invitations needed to be done today.

"Hello" her co-worker entered with a happy face, always keeping his shy personality. "I...Ga Eul, are you okay with me?" he asked very worried while going close to her. At that moment what seemed for a second like she was extremely tired, it changed completely to someone who was keeping her guard.

"I mean, this morning you.." he was shortly cut off by what it was the most painful she has ever done to him. Slowly, he touched his cheek for the sudden slap he received.

"I don't understand" he stutters, still shock for what she did.

"Why did you do it?" she screamed at him very teary.

"I don't understand" he said again, confused.

"Stop saying that and admit you tried to kill me"

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think about the teacher at this point?**

**Let me know with your review. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back again. Sorry for making you wait so much, but as you all know, there has been so many things in my life right now that I couldn't concentrate at all with writing the story. **

**Please, tell me what you think at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

The air seemed tense in the classroom as both teachers looked at each other in the eyes. One confused and the other furious. Taking a step forward to her, she pushed him so hard he stumbled over a table and almost fell to the floor. One of his hands was still touching his cheek from how shocking it was to see her acting like this. He didn't speak at all and remained silent, looking at her eyes and wondering what he did wrong.

"Park Jun Seo." she called out his name in a very serious voice. He didn't take his eyes off of her even for a second.

"Why?" she gritted her teeth while trying to resist the urge of yelling bad things.

"I don't understand…" his words were making her desperate, frustrated that he could not give the answer she was looking for.

"Your name, you were the one who was there installing that thing to kill me. Am I right?" she yelled her last words.

"Ga Eul, I don't know what you're talking about." This time he straightened his body but stood in the same place, afraid that she would hit or push him again. "But what I'm sure about is that I would never hurt you. Never, Ga Eul." his gaze changed. He was being very serious.

Huffing in disbelief, she kept silence for a moment, waiting to see if he would change his mind and say the truth, but there was only silence. He seemed very determined. At that moment, before she could talk again, someone called her. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Ga Eul, it's the detective calling. I would like us to meet as soon as possible, there's some interesting information you might like to know"

She kept staring at the teacher with an intense glare, as if that was enough to make him stay still. Threatening him with her eyes to confess what she knows to the detective. "I know who might did it" she said while watching any possible weird move he could make.

"You got the wrong person" he sounded very convinced about what he said. Ga Eul widened her eyes, confused for this.

"How do you..." he cut her off.

"I've got an evidence. Come and see me at the coffee shop in front of your house at 7. Okay?"

"Yes sir." she lowered her head not knowing how to look at the teacher anymore.

"One more thing, Miss Ga Eul. Come alone."

"What?" she asked not knowing what the reason was, but the detective already hung up. How could she go alone? So Yi Jeong needed to know about this, he had the right to. Thoughts came in to her mind, maybe there was the possibility that this man didn't trust her soon-to-be husband, but why? For once she forgot she was in the middle of an argument with her co-worker until she saw him giving her a sad glance.

"I need to go" she only said, feeling a bit ashamed. There wasn't going to be any words of apology for him until she knew for certain what evidence was the detective going to bring. She wasn't sure. At this point anyone could be the culprit, everyone became suspicious because there was no denying that after such an event anyone could get paranoid.

Walking down the hallway with her head down, she stumbled against someone. The smell of the perfume quickly let her discover who the person was before looking at his face. It was So Yi Jeong, as if she didn't know that. . .

As usual, he would ask her if everything was fine and how her day went at school and with the children. Surprisingly, she indeed responded like her ordinary self, but it was to hide what had happened. A small lie that everything was perfect made him satisfied and with nothing else to ask about. Ga Eul took a glimpse behind her and Park Jun Seo surprised her when she saw him standing right in front of the door, hand still covering his red cheek. At that moment she felt very guilty from acting in that way, that she hurried up to blame him. Could the detective be right about her getting it all wrong? She wanted to find out about that as soon as possible.

"Has that man contacted you?" the Casanova broke the silence inside the car. It took her three seconds to realize who he was asking for.

"No, not yet" she lied remembering what he told her. She felt terrible and she hoped that this detective knew what he was doing.

"Well, I hope he catches the culprit very soon. I don't want anything to happen to you, Ga Eul, and knowing that person is still out there makes me scared for you" he sighed very worriedly and looked at her. It was difficult for her to hold a normal face when she couldn't tell him about her talk with the detective. Finally, after a few seconds, the country bumpkin glanced at him with a small smile as if reassuring that everything was going to be alright.

Soon enough they arrived at the shop where they were going to choose the design for their invitations. It was something Ga Eul have been waiting since weeks ago. This was something she had passion for, to design and decorate the things for her wedding. Even though it was going to be something small for her just to share with the family and friends, any bride wanted it to be very special, and she was no exception.

A nice young lady presented them many options, and they would choose the ones they most liked to choose between them in the end. Ga Eul went with the one she wanted the most and Yi Jeong went along as long as she was happy. The woman would always compliment them as a couple and smile each time there was a cute moment between them. At that time, there was no other people in the store. It was nice and peaceful. Then, the country bumpkin caught something interesting with her eyes; there was a second floor. Politely, she asked if she could go upstairs, which the woman replied with a gentle nod while processing the transaction with So Yi Jeong.

Slowly, she climbed up the second floor and looked around. There were many more invitations, but none were of her style. Some of them were in display with the names of a famous couple that obviously bought their invitations there.

"Omo!" she exclaimed excited when noticing one of her favorite actress's name in one of it. "Kim So Eun" grabbing the phone out of her pocket, she couldn't miss the opportunity to take a picture of an invitation that her favorite celebrity had touched. Suddenly, as she was looking at the photo, something covered her mouth. Someone's hand pressed against it so she couldn't scream. An arm was around her neck as she tried to scream at first, but at some point she stopped as it was futile.

Then, she heard the sound of a paper when one of the hands let her for a second. The person quickly placed it in front of her so she could read it. Going through the words carefully, she got even more scared when she read the whole message.

"Ga Eul, come down now. We have to leave" the voice of her boyfriend somehow managed to make her feel a bit relief thinking that maybe he would come upstairs and help her. But the potter didn't.

"You have been warned. Someone knows about this, you are dead" the voice of a man murmured very closely to her ears which frightened her more. After that, she was pushed down to the floor, that's when Yi Jeong heard the noise and quickly climbed the stairs.

"What happened, Ga Eul?" she was on the floor, laying upside-down with tears on her face. He helped her get up and wiped the the tears away.

"I...I fell on the floor by accident." once again she lied to him.

"How's that possible?" he asked, unsure of her answer.

"I tripped over on my own foot" she kept crying, hiding it away was not easy at all in this case.

"Why are you still crying?" he was very worried checking her knees.

"It just hurts." while he was bending to examine her, she looked around and there was no one else anymore. It was unbelievable how someone escaped when there was no other entrance or exit on the floor. That was when she thought the person could still be in there… still looking at her from a hidden area. It scared her so much. . .

"We should leave now" after saying that, she immediately walked down the stairs and headed towards the car quickly so that even Yi Jeong could not keep up with her pace.

"What was that all about?" he closed the door and started the engine. He took a big breath and waited for her reply.

"I'm just tired" she was, indeed, but tired of this scary moments she has already gone through. There was a lot to think about now and with the message she read, there was more to worry about. What was she going to do?

Driving to her home, Yi Jeong waited for her to get inside the building before leaving to a meeting with some famous artists. Ga Eul could just stay in bed all day if she wanted, but she could not even have some peace and quiet in her own apartment with her new partner, Jae Kyung. There was nowhere to go, only the bathroom to be alone. She got in the shower and stood there for half an hour, thinking and crying.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she gasped and jumped a little, scared. The name of the detective appeared on screen and she hesitantly touched the answer button.

"Miss Ga Eul, I'm here waiting at where we agreed to meet." his voice sounded a slightly mad for the time he has kept waiting.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but I can't go." before she could hang up, something he said caught her attention.

"That person has threatened you, am I right?" there was a long and dead silence on the line.

"Please, do come. Don't let anyone intimidate you. I'm sure I can help"

Ga Eul began to cry again, she did not have a good feeling about this. That paper, that warning... there was no doubt that whoever was behind this was following her around and watching her every move, and every step she took. It felt like she could not even breathe peacefully or even do something outdoors because there was the fear of someone trying to kill her again.

At this point she was very aware that anything she could do would affect the loved ones around her. Thinking of what to do next, she lowered the phone from her ear for a couple seconds to not feel the pressure the detective was giving her. Heaving very heavily, she decided it was best to meet the only one that could maybe solve this case once for all and end it all with this mysterious chaser.

Within twenty minutes she promised to be at the coffee shop, and she really did appear. Before entering the shop, she checked her phone and saw three missed calls, they were all from Yi Jeong. Ga Eul thought of whether to call him now or not, but it didn't seem that important as what she was about to do, so her boyfriend needed to wait.

* * *

In the dark corner was a figure sitting against a wall, of the detective that have been waiting for the country bumpkin. His gaze did not seem happy at all, and his hands were tapping against the table with the food he had ordered untouched. He was looking through the window, not noticing that she had arrive until her shadow was on top of his table. His eyes went immediately to look at her in the eyes, trying to contain himself from saying something that could upset her. Standing up as a gentleman, he offered her to sit on the chair in front of him, on the other side of the table. Ga Eul gladly did and sat, looking very awkward and waiting for him to talk first.

Sliding a folder on the table, he waited for her to open it. "You should find this interesting." those were his only words. It didn't give her much information of what was inside of it, and it made her feel more anxious. Giving a last look of worry at him, she decided to open it immediately.

Inside the folder there were seven pieces of paper, the contract that the bridal shop made with the person who was going to do the job, Park Jun Seo. She read everything carefully, but there was nothing interesting that could lead her to the guilty. Then, a picture fell down to the table from between the papers. She grabbed it and examined it, the man in the photo was not even close to looking like her co-worker who she had blame.

"Is this...Park Jun Seo?" she asked and raised her head to look at the detective with a puzzled look.

"Exactly."

"After receiving this information from the shop, I went to find out where this man was, and you know what I found?" his body seem relaxed as his back rested against the wooden chair, looking with a serious gaze throughout the glass window to the streets. He heaved a sigh before looking at her in the eyes and interlocking his fingers.

"This man died yesterday." those words shocked her. Wide eyes open, she could not believe what he just said. Still, it was still a bit confusing to her.

"Time of his death? An hour after he handle the papers and finish working" she did not know how to register this news. Everything was getting clearer as to what was happening. And Ga Eul thought that whoever was behind this hideous crime sounded completely evil.

"As I can see from your reaction, I assume you are now following what I'm saying," she nodded slowly and gulped very hard.

"Well, from this information I can say that someone killed him after the job so that no one would suspect later even if they could find him dead." The tone of his voice sounded a bit bored as it was so usual to put the puzzles together so easily. This was not so different than the other cases he usually handled. It sure brought him much excitement when there was no clue at first, but the evidence became too clear for him.

"How can you know that?" she was a little curious as to know how he could assume that.

"If you think it's an assumption, it's not. I don't make them. In fact, it's true. The man, Park Jun Seo, didn't die from natural causes. He was strangled to death" before she could even react or say something, a waiter came in.

"May I-" the waiter paused. "Ga Eul" he said surprised. It was So Il Hyun.

The country bumpkin didn't know how to react in front of him. She took a moment to look at him up and down; he was well-dressed, and it became obvious as he was an employee here. She never knew, though.

"What are you doing here?" he curiously asked yet could not hide how happy it was to see her there. Then Il Hyun glanced at the detective before Ga Eul could talk. He was understanding now what was happening.

"I didn't know you work here" she avoided his question and hoped he wouldn't ask again.

"Yes, I do. I own this place, I thought you knew" his casual smile made her feel like she could trust him on this one. Still, he was Yi Jeong's brother. Would he tell her boyfriend what he just saw?

"Il Hyun, can I ask you something?" there was no way to describe how awkward she felt. At first, she supposed that maybe Il Hyun could think something was not right about her and the detective, but when she remembered that he was present in the bridal shop scene, she felt relieved. But there was one thing to do and to be sure it will not happen.

"Could you...?" the country bumpkin did not know how to ask him the favor of not telling the Casanova about this encounter. It felt wrong. It felt like lying to the potter even when it was only about not mentioning it. It was not like Yi Jeong would casually go and talk to his brother and ask him if he saw Ga Eul today and what she did. It was a matter of hiding it.

"Forget it, Ga Eul. Let him know." he talked before she could even finish asking Il Hyun. Then, she turned her head and looked at him perplexed from how it did not matter who could know it. She could not understand why there was a sudden change of thought, and it was getting her a bit annoyed.

Il Hyun stood there trying to understand confusion in the exchange of words between them, but he smiled and excused himself before leaving to meet other new customers. The only thing that he left was a receipt, and soon the detective took it for a moment and read it. He sighed and laid back on his chair.

"Miss Ga Eul, I think it has been more than enough for today. I should head back and investigate more meticulously on this case and track down the one behind all of this. If you'll excuse me..." he stood up, give a serious glare and began to walk away.

Suddenly, he was stopped by the country bumpkin at the exit. He could see the fear in her eyes. "How much longer would it take you to find out who it is?"

He opened his eyes widely, a bit surprised by the question. After few seconds, he returned her a serious yet bored stare. "Let me just do my job. If I tell you more about this, you won't be able to even think about your wedding and it's coming soon, right?" his face came close to her, eyes fix on hers. Ga Eul nodded and he went back to his original posture.

"I should ask, Miss Ga Eul, could there be any possibility that I could go?"

"Why?" her question didn't offend him at all, he knew the reason why she was asking. It was strange for someone to ask for an invitation unless...

"I'm not going as a guest..." he paused and began to walk away." More like as who I am now" at the time he said it, he sensed she stopped walking to be at his pace.

"Why?" the question came again.

"There is a 99% chance there might be an intruder, if you know what I mean." he just took a glimpse of her really quickly from his back and walked away, leaving a frozen Ga Eul in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't say anything back and that's when she feared more for her life.

* * *

"Ga Eul, you are back!" her happy fellow roommate was screaming at her as she opened the door.

"Where were you?" asked Jae Kyung with a worried look on her face.

"I was just..." she did not know how to lie, and her head was spinning so much after all she was told today that thinking straight was not possible. The only thing that she could notice was some box that was wrapped up as a present laid on top of the table. The bright yellow color brought her attention.

"What is that?" she asked to the monkey while walking towards it.

"It's a present" she just said, not being specific at all. Ga Eul did not care at all, she was not in the mood to be annoyed or to be cranky.

"For who?"

"It's for you. Do you really think that if it was mine I wouldn't have opened it already?" the country bumpkin looked at her this time with a serious glance that could say she was not happy about her answer.

"Who left it?"

"I don't know. Someone knocked on the door and when I went to open it, there was no one except the present on the floor" out of nowhere, Jae Kyung nudged her arm and made a silly noise while smiling. "Maybe it's from a secret admirer or your knight in shining armor" it was clear Ga Eul wasn't in the mood for her humour. Indeed, it seemed to very suspicious to her.

Before she could open it, someone knocked on the door but the monkey offered herself to open it. As her friend went to see who it was, she decided to open the box. Slowly, she removed the top and looked inside.

"What are you doing here?" stuttered Jae Kyung.

Next thing that was heard it was a scream from Ga Eul.

* * *

**Leave a review of what you think about this chapter and hopefully I can update a bit sooner than with this one. **

**What do you think it's inside the box?**

**Who's the person at the door that made Jae Kyung stutter?**

**Who do you think it's the person behind all of this?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't have any excuse for my absence and my irresponsibility of not writing in time. Still, I hope you keep reading until the end of it. That's a thing I can promise: to write until the final end of this story. For this chapter I didn't have anyone to take a look at it and help me with my grammar, so pardon my errors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jae Kyung stood frozen in front of the door until she heard the scream of her friend, that's when she went to see what was happening, forgetting the one who made her stutter. Woo Bin followed her behind, worried about the country bumpkin. The two could see Ga Eul's hands were shaking uncontrollably while she was holding something. When both got a closer look they didn't know how to react, there was no clue of what was happening.

Ga Eul hold her breath and look at it one more time before Jae Kyung snatched it away from her hands. She examined it carefully and the Don Juan joined in.

"What is this?" he asked not taking his eyes of it.

It was a picture of herself at the coffee shop with the detective along with an X red mark on her face.

"He knows" those were the only words that came through her mouth repeatedly like she was crazy.

"I was-" she stopped to look at Woo Bin's eyes with such fear. "I was at the coffee shop not so long ago, not even an hour has past. Someone must have been spying on me" all of the sudden she hug him and started to cry. The Don Juan couldn't say anything but caress her hair while thinking who could be have done this. Even though he would never tell this to anyone, he was scared that something bad could happen to her.

Jae Kyung looked at both of them and forgot the tension that existed between her and the F4 guy. There was no denying that she felt for a second envy after seeing how close they were, but this was no situation to have those feelings. Touching slightly his arm to grab his attention, she signal him that they needed to talk alone. Woo Bin nodded which surprised the monkey. There is no doubt he cares a lot about the country bumpkin as she couldn't feel any hatred or anger towards her in his eyes. He was taking this seriously. Then, for a moment, she felt guilty again, guilty of leaving him behind and escaping from love. If she hadn't done that maybe she would've been the one around his arms right now.

Shaking those thoughts away, she decided it was best to leave and wait outside for him.

"Woo Bin sunbae" Ga Eul raised her head to look at his. "You can't tell this to Yi Jeong sunbae"

"Why not?" he was shocked to hear this that he even pushed slowly Ga Eul away from his arms. "Indeed, he should be the first one to know about this" staring into her eyes he saw how scared she was. Maybe that was the reason from not wanting to tell his best friend.

Suddenly, she starts to look around her for anything that might be suspicious and then grabs his hand to pull him to a more private place -her room.

"Why did you brought me here?" he asks as she closes the door and locks themselves in. "Ga Eul" he says in a scolding yet surprised voice, thinking about what she might want to do.

"Sorry, I just- I need to tell this to someone, but I feel like if I'm being watched all the time" she checked her surroundings. Thankfully her curtains were closed and she was sure that no one would hear anything now. Woo Bin was still confused about this but decided to keep silence until she could explain her weird behaviour.

"I received a threat today" she paused, gulping very hard from how nervous she was. Before he could say something else, as she could see how his eyes grew open and about to talk, she decided to continue on.

"Someone -I know it was a man by his voice- made me stay shut and just read this piece of paper. I couldn't think straight of what was happening at that moment, but after I read what was on that piece of paper..." pausing again, she looked to the floor for a second, thinking. Then she return to stare at Woo Bin's eyes.

"I don't know if I'm his target or not" sighing of relief after having the opportunity to tell this to someone instead of keeping it for herself, she wonder what he would think about it.

"I don't understand, Ga Eul. Tell me, what did you read?" he went to grab her by the side of the arms and made her look at him in the eyes.

"I like you. Don't be the reason, or else... you will be the perfect one. If you tell this to someone or keep meeting up with potential enemies, I'm gonna have to erase you" after quoting what said in the paper, he looked at her for a moment before heading towards the door, opening it furiously.

"Where are you going?" she ran towards him and try to stop him.

"I need to find who that bastard is. I might know who it is" he tried to pull away from her tight grip, almost making her fall over him.

"It's not Park Jun Seo" out of nowhere she said. This made him stop right at the door and turn to look at her.

"How do you know I was thinking of him?" the Don Juan was very surprised about this.

"I know you think he likes me. I know you think he is jealous of my relationship with Yi Jeong, but it's not like that. It's not him. The one behind all this probably didn't want me to meet up with the detective because he is getting to know his moves" she thought for a second and something really shocked her at that moment.

"What if..." she paused, all tense. "What if he used that name of Park Jun Seo to make us think it was the one who works with me?" Woo Bin was a bit confused about this, never getting to know that last information.

"If that's the case" once again, her eyes went to look at his with more fear than she could ever have felt. "Wouldn't that person be close to me?"

* * *

Giving a last look at his shop, he closed the door and head to his car. Then a shadow stops him from walking and he looks up to see who it was. Eun Jae stood there all shy without even wanting to look at his face.

"Eun Jae, what are you doing here?" asked while seeing that she was shaking of cold. He didn't know what to do at that moment. It didn't seem appropriate to invite her inside the shop or even inside his car, but it was inevitable to feel worried about her health.

"Get inside the car" Yi Jeong order her while he got inside of it, not even opening the door for her as he would do before. She nodded and got in.

An awkward silence filled the tiny space when none of them spoke for a couple of minutes. The Casanova was trying to understand why she was here so late at night. It was like she wanted to meet with him, it couldn't be possibly because she was walking by. He didn't believe much in casualties.

After getting all warmed, she finally looked at him with a small smile and spoke. "Thanks"

"What were you doing here?" he asks again but doesn't receive a response immediately, instead she turns on the radio and changes the station until finding one song suitable for her. It was a sad song about love. He stares at her, confused, not knowing what to say.

Out of nowhere, she starts to cry silently and he notices it. When Eun Jae could feel his worried eyes on her, she started to laugh through her tears while looking at him now. "How sad is this song!" that's all she could say at the moment. It was like her sad tears turned into happy ones, but he knew her so well to realize she was being sarcastic with herself.

"I was just walking, trying to run away from trouble" she faked a smile and wiped away the tears left under her eyes. Yi Jeong didn't even know what to say about this. If there was a problem she should solve, it needed to be done by herself unless his brother was involved...

"Did something happened between you and Il Hyun?" he asked a bit annoyed. If it was something related to both of them he was no one to get in. Also, he didn't care.

"No, everything is fine" she smiled even more. Giving a last laugh -the innocent type ones- she opened the door and was about to get out when the Casanova grabbed her arm. Suddenly, she let out a little scream like she was in pain and he let go of her arm. After that he noticed how she immediately went to rub herself.

"Is everything okay, Eun Jae?" he was now definitely worried by how easily she felt pain. He knew it was not normal at all.

"I'm fine. I have to go" with that being said, she closed the door and walked away very fast. Yi Jeong was about to go after her, but he stood there right inside of his car not knowing what to do or what to think. Only thing left was to contact his brother.

After a couple of calls, Il Hyun finally answered.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"I'm still at the coffee shop, but I'm about to close. I have been working all day. Why?" his voice sounded tired yet happy.

"Why have you called me? You never do. Is this something I should celebrate about?" he chuckled a bit, remembering how his little brother discontinued the calls between them a long time ago.

"I'm just- Eun Jae, she was around here and she seemed very sad. Did you do something to her?" the potter asked very curious.

"Eun Jae?" he stood silence for a second. "I haven't seen her all day, just in the morning before heading to the coffee shop"

"Well, you should check on her" he seem annoyed after saying that. It wasn't his problem at all but here he was, giving advice to his brother of what he should do.

"No worries. I'll definitely go right now. Thanks again, little brother" a small laugh was last heard and this made him very uncomfortable.

"Whatever" he hung up immediately after that.

Without any further to do as Eun Jae disappeared in the darkness of the night, he thought about checking on Ga Eul before heading to his own home and rest. While driving to her location he imagined many cute moments they were going to have together when finally being married. At this point there was no greater happiness than to have her by his side forever knowing that when they promise to each other and in front of many others their eternal love, no one is going to separate them anymore. No family, not time, no problems. Two becoming one and their life would be all shared together.

He smiled just by the thought even when no one was there to express his feelings with. "Just the thought of you makes me happy" he murmured to himself.

Leaving his sport car in front of the building's parking lot, a small sigh came out of him before heading upstairs to meet his girlfriend, feeling excited to see her again. Strangely enough, when approaching to her apartment, he noticed the door was opened, like someone have left it like that. It made him a little worried, and even more when he heard a female voice giving a little scream. The thought of Ga Eul being in trouble made him not even think it once before running to the front of the door. When the Casanova pushed the door wide open, he saw the person that least expected.

Jae Kyung was trying to hit a small bug running over the wall with a broom. It was so close to the door that she accidentally hit Yi Jeong's face with it. He stood there without moving trying to not lose his composure.

Exhaling deeply, he looked at the monkey very serious. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Ga Eul told you I'm going to live here with her for now?" putting the broom down in a corner, she looked at him very innocently like nothing happened before.

"Where is she?" the potter was getting annoyed by her presence and even more with what she told him. Ga Eul never told him this. It wasn't something that important but at least he expected that they would share everything with each other.

Before Jae Kyung could answer to that question, she picked up the box where the country bumpkin's picture had been and looked at it very sad before heading towards the door. Yi Jeong quickly placed his arm across the door to block her way out.

"What is that?" trying to look inside of it, she pulled it away from his view.

"Something" she replied after 5 seconds of thinking about what she was going to say.

"Does that 'something' belongs to you?" he was wearing a serious gaze as he looked at her in the eyes.

She didn't know if this was a trick question or not. It was hard to think about that when she had no clue what he was trying to get out of her mouth. However, the question didn't seem like something that would make him have the answer she was hiding from him.

"No"

"Then I guess I can just take it away from you" trying to take it from her hands, she pulled back the box out of his reach and saw the opportunity to run away from there with it. So Yi Jeong begin to run after her forgetting that the reason he was there was to see Ga Eul. The monkey was hiding something and he knew very well it had to do with his girlfriend.

Looking at the elevator from far, she decided it was best to take the staircase or else he would get her. Even though she had a huge advantage at first, the Casanova was very fast for her. Realizing that at some point he was going to catch her, Jae Kyung started to think of where she could destroy the box and picture inside of it, but there was no idea coming up her head yet.

Getting out of the bulding, she looked around her and couldn't see anything that would help her disappear the thing she was holding. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she was caught.

"Give me that" yanking it off from her hands, he was about to open the box when she stopped him.

"Please, listen to me first" it really worked because he looked at her, confused.

"What, monkey?" he asked annoyed.

"You shouldn't see what's in there"

"Why not?" he was about to open it.

"BECAUSE..." she paused looking for a clever excuse. "Those are pictures of me in bikini that someone sent to threaten me with the media. Do you really want to see it? What Ga Eul will think about you seeing someone else's body?" right when she said that, he immediately felt disgusted by the thought and threw the box to her.

"Why did you lie then?" out of nowhere he asked and this got her by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me it wasn't yours" he was wearing now a suspicious look on her as she tried to think for another lie that could compliment the first one.

"Isn't it obvious? I was embarrassed to even admit it was mine" she faked a chuckle. He stood there for a couple of seconds until he decided to believe her.

Walking again towards the entry of the building, he was really upset that all this running was for nothing and made him lose more time to spend with his country bumpkin. However, a sudden hand touched his left arm making him stop.

"I need to talk to you, sunbae" he could hear a sad voice and this made him curious as the monkey was never this sad or serious. Turning around, he waited for her to talk.

"I need some advice" she looked to the floor really shy, and it really was disturbingly cute to see her like that. Yi Jeong never knew she could have a side like this.

"Woo Bin, I guess" placing his hand inside of the pockets of his trench coat, he sighed deeply knowing this might take long. He could just turn and leave to meet Ga Eul, there was no obligation to stay and listen to her at all, but deep down inside of him there was no denying he cared for the monkey. Also, even when his best friend wouldn't admit it, she was Woo Bin's love.

After Jae Kyung nodded, he took a moment to look at the building and decided what he should do. "Come" out of nowhere he said and grabbed Jae Kyung's arm, pulling her very sharply.

She didn't say a word until they reached a nearby coffee shop that was open at this time of night. Both ordered the same one and while waiting they decided to stay quiet for a moment until the potter broke the silence.

"I have known Woo Bin my whole life. He is a very stubborn person, not to mention very emotional" his fingers were interlaced while holding a thinking gaze. Jae Kyung looked at him not knowing what he meant with 'emotional'. Of what she knows, she has never seen him like that, just once and it was very short.

"You must be wondering why emotional" he smiled knowing he was right.

"He doesn't show it that much, or I should say, he doesn't show it to many people, just us, the F4" she was still quiet, only wanting to listen to what he was saying.

"Also, he showed it to you, remember?"

"I guess" her elbows were now placed on top of the table, chin laying on top of her hands. It was frustrating not being able to understand Woo Bin's feelings at times.

"That day at the airport, after you left... he cried like a baby. It was the first time declaring his feelings for someone, and it was you. Even though he might have said some harsh words at that final moment you saw him, I know he was dying inside for the choices you were egoistically making without having a second thought about how he would feel. Jae Kyung, do you understand what I'm saying?" at that specific moment the waiter came and gave them their coffee. Jae Kyung's hands were now laying on top of her legs, forming into a tight fist. A tear was almost about to fall from her eye but she held it back for now. Glancing down for a second, ashamed to even look at him, she remembered the reasons why she left.

Looking up to see her friend stare at her a bit upset made her even sad. It felt like she was being accused. "Do you understand why I had to leave?" he shook his head very cold, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I liked Gu Jun Pyo, I really did. Back at that time I felt pressured by all of you to not get married. I knew for a fact it wasn't going to be a happy marriage at first, but with time I know I could have make it. And yes, I wasn't in love with him, but I wanted to feel loved for once" she couldn't control it anymore and her tears begin to roll down while looking straight at his face seriously.

"I thought that If I have married him, I could have a happy ending where my parents and the media would've been satisfied with my decision and I could have someone to love me and tell me everything was going to be alright" she pauses, wanting to take a break to breath and think straight of what she really wanted to say with this. Looking outside the window, she felt a little relief that she could talk about this with someone.

"Obviously it didn't turn out that way. Jun Pyo was nowhere near to even like me, and I started to feel appreciated by someone else. When I canceled the marriage, I was happy about it because I didn't have to live with someone who would probably just push me away. But at the same time I was sad because... that happy ending was just a big fantasy I had. So when my parents and the media started to reject and criticize me, I thought that love was going to be the same. That it was going to turn out the other way. But I was wrong, I made my real love hate me, not the situation I went through. I was scared, Yi Jeong sunbae"

Suddenly, she thought it was just an hallucination when the Casanova grabbed her hand tightly in his. It made her a bit relief as she realized he had understand. No, it wasn't easy being born to rich parents who had already your life determined since baby. Even when Woo Bin was his best friend since having memory, having a girlfriend made him understand woman more, and this was right now the case. Only thing it really made him angry was to see his best friend suffer, but witnessing how the monkey was suffering equally too made him realize it wasn't fair to hold back grudges against someone who hasn't had an easy life like him.

"It's okay to be scared" he comfort her with words and a smile. "but don't let it be the one who determines how to live your life, or you're never going to experiment things you want if you keep living in an imaginary future where your preoccupations only exist" slowly letting go of her hand, he sipped what was last of the coffee before standing up. Jae Kyung raised her head to look at him with a weak smile before standing up too.

"What you need to do is embrace your desires and push away what tells you to stop" leaving the money on the table, he didn't wait for the monkey but walked away to his car. He had glance at the clock and saw it was too late now. Ga Eul must be asleep and he didn't want to wake her up.

Jae Kyung exit the coffee shop and stop to look at Yi Jeong leave from far away. It really worried her if that Casanova was going to open his mouth and tell Woo Bin everything that she let express with him. If he did, she was going to feel sorry for Ga Eul, because she was sure not going to wear a white dress but a black one at his funeral.

Returning now to the apartment, she got out of the elevator and walked towards the door when someone's presence caught her attention. It was Woo Bin. Arms crossed and leaning against the wall, he kept a serious gaze until he finally saw her coming. Straightening up his body, he waited for her approach and looked at her a bit confused. Something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and that's when she looked up to meet his eyes. It made her feel butterflies inside her stomach so she lowered her head to keep her emotions locked inside.

"Did something happen to you?" his hand went to grab her chin and push up her face. This was really making her legs feel weak.

"I'm okay" she said in a sad way and tried to pass right beside him to get to the door, but the Don Juan didn't let her. Jae Kyung was suprised to see this coming from him.

"What you wanted to talk about?" he remembered her the words she said before leaving them alone in the apartment. He was trying to act cool but he was sure dying to know what it was. When she would stare at him he would look to another direction, acting like he didn't care. But when she didn't look, he would stare at him with intriguing eyes.

"Oh...I guess that can wait until tomorrow" she faked a smile and hold the doorknob before Woo Bin placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her from opening it.

"Why can't it be now?" if Jae Kyung stood there for a little bit more her heart was sure going to explode of how accelerated it was.

"Because I'm tired" after that she opened the door and closed it as fast as she could before he could do something to stop her. Leaning back against the door now, her body slowly moved it's way down to the floor until she was sitting on it. The monkey heaved a big sigh knowing this was going to be very difficult, understanding that it was going to be a challenge to let her feelings out and maybe have a second chance.

* * *

**Who do you think it's behind all of this?**

**Will Ga Eul or someone tell Yi Jeong what's happening? **

**What will happen with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung? **

**I'm considering if to keep writing my other story of Monkeys before Mafia.**

**Leave a review, please. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

A new day arrived and Ga Eul was already in school about to start the class. There was something out of the usual that she couldn't figure out, and it didn't take too long to realize what it was. Park Jun Seo never got to greet her like he would always do in the morning before heading towards his classroom, and she finally remember why he must be acting this way. It was all her fault. If she had not rush herself to that wrong conclusion everything would have been fine, but no, she was feeling really guilty.

The class begin and she put every kid to practice a new technique with the molding clay. Feeling relief that no student was asking for help, she sat down on her chair for a moment to think of ways she could possibly ask for forgiveness. Not only did she notice his weird behavior since the morning but every student too. Some would ask if he was sick or sad, and Ga Eul couldn't think of a proper answer. She just smiled and hope that no one else would make questions again.

Hours later and what it felt like an eternity, the bell rang and that meant everybody getting up from their seats to leave the class. This time the country bumpkin let them go without having to clean up, she needed a time alone and quick. After there was no one else except her, she sighed and thought what she could do next. However, not even a second past when someone knock slightly the door even if it was open. Park Jun Seo was standing there without any expression in particular.

"I need back the instruments I lend you" his voice sounded cold as never, and it made her feel worse.

Looking into the closet, she grabbed the stuff that had his name on it and before she could turn around, she had no idea on how to approach him about the last time. How was she going to ask him to forgive her for slapping him? It was not easy and even more when she could sense he was still upset.

Park Jun Seo grabbed everything from her hand carefully and was about to go when the country bumpkin's voice stopped him. "Sorry" she spoke from the bottom of her heart. He didn't move for a second, but shortly after he kept on walking to his classroom. She gave herself a tiny punch on her head feeling ashamed that the other words she was planning to say didn't come out as expected. Ga Eul shook her head, not wanting to let it all go like this. Taking courage, she went to his classroom and saw him accommodate the instruments she gave back. Not thinking it twice, she grabbed his arm and made him turn to see her.

"Yah! I said I'm sorry and you leave without saying something?" she tried to act cool but deep inside feared that Park Jun Seo wasn't going to change with her as his normal self again. He was speechless, she was never like this, not in the years he has studied and worked with her.

"Get up" she order him and this took him by surprise. Was she being bossy at a time like this? Park Jun Seo hesitated, looking at her up and down to see if she was the real Ga Eul. Before he could do it by himself, the country bumpkin grabbed his hand and pull him out of there. He try to keep up with her pace as she was going a little fast.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally speak and she looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm going to invite you to something" she pushed the doors open and they were outside now. Even though she acknowledge Park Jun Seo had a car and they could go in his, she just wanted take that awkward time away and walk to a near place where they could talk at.

"Won't this get us into trouble?" he asked while trying to pull away from her tight grip, but she wasn't making it easy.

"With who?" she asked a bit confused, still not knowing the whole background story of how Woo Bin wouldn't let him get close to her. Was it so obvious to the others but not her?

"Nevermind" he looked to both sides for any possible presence of an F4. Nothing. He still fear that someone could see them and get to their ears. Either way sooner or later this time spent by her side was going to be discover by the others, and it wasn't like he didn't try to avoid it. Ga Eul forced him.

It was a small coffee shop and there was like four people only. The smell of pastries and coffee filled the shop and even outside. Some would stop by just to eat something sweet and others, mostly workers, would drink a coffee to keep their energy up. The nicest seats to sit was at the side of the wall with round windows that let anyone appreciate the outside full of busy people going in different directions on the street. Ga Eul choose to sit there knowing that if the moment got awkward, she could just look through the window and keep her mind occupied with anything going on outside.

Two coffees were order by her, and since Jun Seo didn't specify what kind of drink he wanted, she just order the same. The silence, as she predicted, became so awkward she looked to the side until the coffees were brought. He grabbed his very tightly, sipping it calmly. Ga Eul smirk at this; the girl was supposed to act that way and it was all the way around. Maybe she gain some confidence from the F4?

"Park Jun Seo" he looked at her when hearing his name. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking at that moment and my life was in danger so I was afraid" pausing and heaving a sigh, she was just thinking of how terrible it must be to someone slap you out of nowhere, completely unaware of the situation she was going through. "I will understand if you are still mad" but soon after she finish talking, her hand was being touched by his.

"I forgive you, Ga Eul" it really didn't go through his mind what he was doing with his hand, but when he saw her looking strangely at both hands that was when he immediately pull it back. A soft blush appeared on his cheek as that was the first time ever he had physical contact with her. It felt weird but amazing. Even though it was just a few seconds, he got to know how soft they were.

The country bumpkin found herself a bit embarrassed and didn't know where to look at now. The view from outside wasn't helping her as there was a lot of couples touching hands, holding them. The only thing that she could do was to drink what was left of her coffee.

"But there's one condition" all of a sudden he speak and it brought her attention.

"What is it?" she turn back to be shy.

"That we can have nice talks like this more often" there was a wide smile on his face after she did. For the first time in forever he build up the courage to ask her this kind of thing. He acknowledge she was about to get married and that she was out of limits, but he wasn't doing something bad by just inviting her to talk and eat with him. After all, they worked together and sometimes it was needed to talk or give advice about the classes. Those were some of his thoughts to prevent from thinking otherwise.

Thereafter they left the coffee shop and parted their ways back home. Ga Eul had to admit to herself that it was a fun moment she had with him. It made her think of why they never did this before, but it was clear it was all because of Woo Bin. Yes, that Don Juan have been scaring guys since her boyfriend went to Sweden like if he was her actual brother. He took really seriously the words of the Casanova when he asked to take care of her. No one, absolutely no male would ever think of talking to her, let alone when they had to do group works for the class. Her group was always formed with girls, and annoying ones who wanted the country bumpkin to present them an F4. Only one guy dare to talk to her one time, the next day he was trying to avoid her. Even when she plead Woo Bin to stop, his only presence would make any boy fear. It was really funny at times but sometimes she missed to have friends. The Don Juan would always say in those occasions that he was more than enough as her friend. That memory cracked a smile out of her. He was right. It's not how much friends you have but the few who will stay forever by your side.

"Ga Eul" someone's voice shook her thoughts away. Uh-oh! It was Yi Jeong, and he didn't seem happy at all.

"Where were you? I was worried something might have happened to you" he was out of breath after running towards her.

"Yi Jeong sunbae" it surprised her to see him there, but then realized that she forgot he was picking her up from work. Then, she felt a vibration inside the purse and knew it was her cellphone. Woo Bin was calling her, not only once but a lot of times. The Casanova took a peek at her screen.

"He is worried, just like I was" at that instant he hugged her tightly. The fear of losing the one he most love couldn't be compare to any other scary feeling. Ga Eul was his everything, and he didn't spend four years away so that someone could start hurting her when he came back. Now it was his time to protect from anything and anyone.

She blushed at this, standing motionless for a second before wrapping her arms around his body. No matter how long they are together, there wasn't a time where she wouldn't feel butterflies inside her stomach. Was it his eyes? Or maybe his smile? Or the way he treats her? A short memory made her travel to the past in her mind when Yi Jeong smiled at her for the first time in her first day being at Shinhwa school. It didn't matter how much in denial with herself, her heart knew and wanted to belong to him.

* * *

Books were being thrown in the room from one side to the other as she tries to find the one she spent days looking for. A servant was standing in front of the door, looking startled at the amount of books around the floor, but she obviously didn't say a word. It was only her job to assist the woman when she needed.

"I found it" she wore a serious face until it change to a satisfying one when holding a black book. Mother So sat on a chair and placed the book on the desk to open and examine it. There was a lot of old pictures in it. It appeared to be a school yearbook because there was only pictures of young ones with quotes under them. Pages were being turned quickly in search for someone in particular until she finally found it. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks while she caressed the picture of someone's face.

"How old is that girl?" Mother So asked to the servant but she shook her head, not knowing what she was talking about. Soon enough she order her butler to come in and ask him.

"From the information I got, 24 years old, my lady" he kept a serious gaze while standing in front of her. A common thing coming from her was to fire immediately anyone who would not give her the answer in an instant or do something wrong, but it really shock him how she didn't get to do it with the servant. Either way he wasn't in a position where he could give much thought to that, he was only concentrated on making her satisfied.

"Same age as my son" she was talking about the younger one, Yi Jeong. "How interesting!" she tried to murmur and keep herself calm down.

"I want you to investigate everything about her parents; where do they come from, where they work...everything, absolutely everything" throwing the yearbook to the trash can, she looked for anything that could lit fire but nothing. Her eyes wouldn't stop from crying as she hide away her face on her hands.

* * *

"Rat!"

"Monkey!"

"Playboy!"

Their yelling was heard from the other side of the corridor as Ga Eul and Yi Jeong came out of the elevator. They both look at each other, dumbfounded. When they open the door, Jae Kyung was standing in front of the couch and Woo Bin too. Shouting at each other mean things.

"Thanks. It was more of a compliment" the Don Juan smirked triumphantly not until she hit the side of his ankle, making him flinch. When he noticed his friend at the entrance of the door, he was aware of the scene they witnessed and felt like he had to explain but Yi Jeong signal him with his hand to stop.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ga Eul" the Don Juan tried to smile while still rubbing his ankle and giving a dead glare to the monkey. "I just passed by to see if you were here, and now that you are I feel more relax. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date waiting for me" he said out loud that last part as if he wanted someone hear him. It really did have an effect on Jae Kyung, but her reaction wasn't quite the one he looked forward to. She just walked to her room and slammed the door. Maybe it was only because she was mad at him and not for the date.

"I'M LEAVING" he shouted "LIKE, RIGHT NOW"

"Yah! We are not deaf. We clearly heard you, now go!" pushing his best friend to get out of the apartment, he quickly closed the door in his face and locked it.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, that was very rude" she pouted and crossed her arms. He smiled on how cute she looked and quickly pulled her cheek.

"Now, what do you say if we.." he was playing around with her, coming close to her ear and talking really low and slow. Ga Eul felt goosebumps all around her body and her chest and neck getting hotter. However, the country bumpkin pushed him slightly back and smirk.

"We talked about this, now don't you dare do it again" she tried to sound confident as if it didn't have any effect on her his flirting, but even though they were four years physically separated, he knew her very well to know she was all nervous.

"Or what?" he pushed her close to him, hands were firmly grabbing the side of her waist. Gulping hard, there was nothing that she could say back and it was really making her feel more nervous than ever before. But at that moment someone came to the rescue.

"Don't forget I'm here, you two naughty lovers" Jae Kyung had open the door to say it before closing it again. Ga Eul blushed at this and Yi Jeong kept on smiling, knowing that his play was over.

Thereafter Ga Eul begin to cook and Yi Jeong join in to help her and at the same time learn. It made them think that this was going to be the everyday on their life when being married, at least she hoped he would be like this. This was the time that mostly brings them together and what a way to enjoy it than with delicious food. It didn't take long when the food was served on the table and they were about to eat, but before Yi Jeong could have his first bite she stopped him. He look confused.

"Wait. Jae Kyung hasn't come yet" all that the Casanova could think was of how he was losing his precious time on waiting for someone who ruined their moment not so long ago. But since it was his girlfriend who asked him to wait, he was willing to do anything for her.

She called out her friend and Jae Kyung quickly came and begin to eat without waiting for them. "This...is...sooo...good" she spit some of her food on his face and it really annoyed him, sending upset glares to the country bumpkin, but he ignored him.

"So tell us what happened with you and Woo Bin" out of nowhere Yi Jeong asked, smiling devilishly when she pouted. The monkey didn't want to talk about that subject, but now that it had risen up the interest on Ga Eul, there was no escape.

"He just came here looking for Ga Eul" her voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"So that's the problem" Yi Jeong immediately said.

"Yes" Jae Kyung nodded really sad until she realized what she just have answered. "I mean, no!"

"Really?" finishing up from eating, he placed his elbows on top of the table and his chin went on to rest on his hand, interested on the conversation he was leading this to.

"No" she once again contradicted herself "I meant yes. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe you thought...he was looking for someone else?" Ga Eul smiled at this, knowing perfectly what was Yi Jeong doing.

Jae Kyung nodded again, but shortly after she shook her head vigorously. She was a terrible liar, and in this case someone who couldn't even hide the truth.

"I wonder how he is doing on his date. I bet he is having fun" that fully caught her attention and look at the potter really worried.

"Yi Jeong sunbae" her voice sounded like she was about to scold him "don't say that...He is definitely having fun" the country bumpkin emphasized and gave him one of those smiles that she was in it for the fun. Yi Jeong winked at her before looking again to the monkey.

"Hhmm..." he checked his watch "knowing my friend, at this moment he must be taking the lady to a nice place where both can stay at for the night" Jae Kyung's hand went to stop at her mouth, getting more worried about what they were saying.

"Do you think that's possible?" she asked very curious yet scared to know.

"Oh no, not at all" Ga Eul responded "Not before he takes her to play in an arcade and gives her chocolate, hundreds of it" the country bumpkin knew this was her favorite things to do, and even more on a date with someone. Jae Kyung was about to react to this one when a knock was heard, gaining the attention of the commoner and the potter.

"Were you waiting for someone?" Yi Jeong asked and Ga Eul shook her head, confused about a sudden visit at this late hour. Standing up to her feet, she walked to open the door and got really surprised for who it was.

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**

**What about Park Jun Seo and Ga Eul's moment?**

**And what the heck is going on with Yi Jeong's mother? Have a clue?**

**Leave a review, please. **

**Soon...a wedding. **


	12. Chapter 12

"You left this" the voice didn't sound recognizable to Yi Jeong's ear. The only thing that he could obviously acknowledge of it was that it belong to a man and that made him curious enough -not to say jealous- to stand up and get a much clear view of who was talking to his girlfriend.

A pink bracelet hung from his index finger waiting to be grabbed by the country bumpkin, but before she could take it, Yi Jeong already did. Ga Eul looked at him, taken by surprise. He was wearing that same old face since four years ago, and it was called jealousy. Even when she wanted to smile at how cute he looks, the scene didn't quite fit for the occasion as Park Jun Seo was standing right there in the door not being able to get some words out of his mouth now that one of the F4 was in front of him. He never imagined her having a visit at this hour.

"Park Jun Seo" looking at both, she could see how awkward it was getting when Yi Jeong decided to keep that serious glare on him. "Thanks" he wasn't looking at her but the floor very timidly. Ga Eul touched his arm briefly to grab his attention when thanking him, having a pair of eyes grow wide surprised at her from the Casanova.

"Well, I better get-" Park Jun Seo was interjected.

"You should stay and eat" out of nowhere the monkey came in and smile at him. He didn't know what to do as he looked at the commoner for any help. But before Ga Eul could say something, Jae Kyung pulled him by the arm and sit him down beside the table.

"We just ate" the potter cleared out but the monkey ignored him. In fact, none of the two girls had finish so it wasn't truth, he just wanted to get him out of there. Jae Kyung didn't take too long to serve the food to the poor guy who had to bear the intense gaze of someone.

Yi Jeong sat down in front of him, examining every single move and everywhere he would look at. It bother him how this guy came in the middle of the night just hand back a simple bracelet, and even more so, how Ga Eul never told him about meeting up with him.

"How is it that I never heard of you?" all of a sudden the Casanova blurted out and it made everyone look at his direction.

"I have" she thought about it for a second before coming to the conclusion that Park Jun Seo has indeed been part of a few conversations they have had in the past.

"Oh well, maybe I chose not to listen" his face looked careless and bored now. The country bumpkin took notice of this and got offended, not only because he could have ignored those conversations but it was also very rude what he was saying in front of her co-worker.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know how to behave like an actual human" there was something so strange in her way of talking, and Ga Eul couldn't have it clear until her friend got closer to the male teacher.

"So I guess you work with my lovely friend here Ga Eul, right?" the interest that Jae Kyung was putting into him was far exceeding from anytime she could have talked to any other guy, of course excluding the Don Juan.

Park Jun Seo nodded and kept eating as fast as he could to get out of there, but man' was the night getting started! A knock was heard on the door and Ga Eul went to open the door. Yi Jeong could just think of how much in trouble she was gonna get into if it results to be another stranger man. It wasn't like she have many guy friends, well, just the F4, but it was a fact that lots of guys wanted to approach her in a "friendly matter". He wasn't stupid at all. He was a guy with enough experience to detect when a man wanted something with his commoner.

"I'm back" now this voice ease Yi Jeong as it was familiar, but still, what was Woo Bin doing there?

"Oh man' that date was..." when he entered and saw everyone around the table and even more Jae Kyung, his expression changed into one more cooler. "Fantastic!" he lied.

It did take him seconds later to realize who was the person beside the monkey. Woo Bin couldn't understand the situation at all; looking from Ga Eul to Yi Jeong to Jae Kyung and finally Park Jun Seo, he didn't know how to ask what was happening. At least the potter's annoyed face give him a little clue but he didn't concentrate as much on that than Jae Kyung flirting with the teacher.

"Are you hungry, sunbae?" the commoner asked while looking down at the food that was still left. Woo Bin was about to shake his head but then he nodded while sitting down beside his best friend, not taking his eyes off of the guy. Even when being absolutely full after eating dinner with his date, the Don Juan couldn't have a reason to leave at that moment and let the monkey drool over a guy.

"So tell me, what do you like to do?" Jae Kyung got closer to him, elbows on top of the table and hands supporting the chin.

"Oh! Tell her about how much you love pottery, and kids" Ga Eul join in the conversation as she sit down, Yi Jeong being at her right and Park Jun Seo at her left side. The teacher gave a small smile not having the courage to talk yet.

"Really? I love guys who loves kids" Jae Kyung didn't even notice that Woo Bin was present, in front of her. The reason most likely was that she didn't want to pay attention to him. After announcing a date for that night, she just wanted to ignore his existence for once and the handsome friend of her friend was helping a lot.

"And that's not all, he is a volunteer at an animal adoption center, right?" the commoner nudge him on his arm and this really made him struggle not to blush.

"That's so nice of you" the smile of the monkey couldn't become more wider than it already was. "Tell me more about yourself"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong kept staring incredulous to each of them talking. Every comment being made them feel more alarmed of what was happening. Both couldn't take it anymore.

"Ouch! Who kicked me?" Jae Kyung cried out as she glance up to the two F4 guys. One of them was clearly the guilty.

"Why would I kick you, monkey?" Woo Bin immediately responded back, and this made the Casanova look at him. It was obvious his friend was indirectly blaming him.

"Yah!" she kicked him under the table and Yi Jeong flinched. His best friend tried to hold back the laugh, letting escape some chuckle through his lips until Ga Eul notice this and went back to being serious. For a moment the potter thought that they were both in the same team, but after seeing he betrayed him like this, there was no chance to forgive the Don Juan.

"Yah! Monkey" the Casanova sounded as cool as ever, bringing her attention even when she already was looking at him. "I'm going to forgive you this one because you are the victim here" she didn't know what he was talking about, not even Park Jun Seo who at least was listening to all of their conversation and fight. Ga Eul quickly smiled at this and knew she needed to take part of this.

"Yi Jeong sunbae" everyone went to glance at her, even the poor shy teacher. "I think we have had a great time with them. Why we don't go out on a date? A double date" she emphasized the last words and expected that her boyfriend would follow her lead.

"I think that's great" out of nowhere Woo Bin replied and the first one to take a look at him surprised was no other than Jae Kyung. Did he really wanted to go out with her? That was until..."but what lovely and sexy lady I should invite?" her eyes look down a bit disappointed and the country bumpkin witness it.

"No, not you" she clarified and looked at her friend and co-worker. "Them" Woo Bin had take a spoonful of food in his mouth but was spit out by this comment. A dead glare was shot at the guy while he couldn't defend himself out of this crazy plan that he never intended to be part of.

"That sounds like lots of fun" Jae Kyung applauded really excited while looking at everybody but mostly at the Don Juan. If eyes could talk she was surely to brag about having a date and make him jealous of it. Woo Bin didn't say anything, he kept silence after this and show no emotion whatsoever.

After a couple of minutes more planning where to go and what to do, it was decided that they were going out tomorrow in the night. Nobody oppose on that and that's how the night ended. Ga Eul lead the three males to the door and thank them for visiting her. Jae Kyung stood behind and just wave at Park Jun Seo before he left first than the other two. Yi Jeong and his best friend wave at them goodbye as they were about to go.

"What is this? Not even a kiss?" he pushed slightly the head of the Casanova, strange that the couple wouldn't give each other a goodnight kiss.

"Yah! A relationship is not just kisses, remind yourself that" the potter pushed him back before giving a bright smile to the commoner, walking slowly through the corridor while looking at her. That's when he got in the elevator and she was out of view.

There was a noticeable blush on her cheek even after closing the door. Yes, it still felt like in the beginning and she was loving every single second by his side. Her friend glanced at her red face and begin to tease her about being in love. Ga Eul couldn't smile more and it even got to the point where it hurt. Of course Jae Kyung was happy for her but there was more stuff on her mind that worried her.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have a double date tomorrow?" she asked while picking up the plates on the table and handing them to the country bumpkin.

"Why do you ask that?" the commoner walked to the kitchen, still being able to listen to her.

"I mean, I'm not even attracted to your friend and...I think he shares that same thought" chopsticks and spoons were cleared from out the table, wiping away any kind of stain that could have been left on it. Her reflection came in view when she got it clean and that's when she stop to look at herself while remembering what happened minutes ago.

"Don't be ridiculous. He was being shy around you" she tried to sound positive but it wasn't working on her friend.

"I'm not. He was being shy with you" when Jae Kyung said this, there was a total silence immediately. The country bumpkin had stop from washing the dishes. Even when she could think of a thousand reasons why that wasn't true, a little doubt in her mind could outstand the others.

"That's just your imagination" she gave a small smile to herself, starting to feel unassured of her responses. The more she think about it, the less she couldn't take it out of her mind. Could it be true?

"Think about it. Would you go to his house just to give him a bracelet even when you know you get to see him the next day?" Jae Kyung placed the chopsticks and spoons inside the dishwasher and stood there, waiting for an answer. Ga Eul didn't say something at first, she was submerged in lots of thoughts and questions that couldn't be answered right there. If it was really how her friend had say, she was extremely blind not to see it on firsthand. But no, there was no such thing as Park Jun Seo having feelings for her. It can't be possible.

"The only thing I know is that he agreed to go out with us, with you on a date. If he really was-" the monkey interjected her.

"What if he just wants to be close to you?" the commoner couldn't help to blush at this. It wasn't like she had feelings towards him but the thought of having someone do something like that for her made it special. Suddenly, she looked at her friend and knew it was wrong to think like that. Shaking it away, Ga Eul assured her that there was no feelings involved and that Park Jun Seo had definitely set an eye on the monkey. At least that's what she hopes so much.

* * *

"Bro' you can't leave me out of that double date" the elevator have been descending, and even when it took only like fifteen seconds, the complains of the Don Juan made it seem like an eternity. Ever since they got in it, all that Woo Bin would talk about was of how they couldn't let Jae Kyung have a date with a stranger. He sounded really ticked off, but when Yi Jeong looked at him with a smile that knew what was happening inside of his head, Woo Bin try to act cool again. It didn't matter how much careless he could sound, the Casanova wasn't a bit dumb to realize he was just being jealous.

"What do you want me to do? It was all Ga Eul's plan" Yes, because she should have been getting all this annoying complains and not him. Still, because she was in fact his girlfriend, Woo Bin got even more annoying since it was her plan and he tagged alone without getting to his friend's side.

"I should go with all of you" Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at this. Why was it so hard for him to admit what he was feeling?

"You know what you should do?" about to get inside of his car, he looked at the Don Juan who was standing on the sidewalk, very curious of any suggestion his friend could give him.

"Stop being a coward and tell her how you feel" the Casanova got in the car immediately after saying that, turning on the engine and leaving in a matter of seconds. Woo Bin stood there emotionless until it hit him that his friend have left.

* * *

A lamp brighten the side of the bed, making her able to read an interesting book about arts and museums. A cup of tea stood on top of the nightstand, untouched and barely cold. The scent of the chamomile made her feel relax even when it was already disappearing. Some windows were kept open and the curtains danced to the rhythm of the wind. While being warm and cozy inside of her bed, a servant stood right in front of the door all cold, shaking for the small breeze that was caressing her body. It was almost midnight and Mother So didn't show any sign of sleepiness. That meant the servant couldn't leave, she tried to stop her body from making uncontrollable moves but the cold was too much

"When it's my son gonna get married?" this was her second time asking after receiving an invitation letter from the couple a time ago. She could still not believe that her youngest one would become a husband before her older one. At the same time, she couldn't believe that the one who resulted to be more greedy than the other was taking as his wife a commoner. A small smile crept out of her mouth. So Yi Jeong have been born just like her.

"In a week, Mrs. So" the servant replied with a shaky voice. Right then, someone knocked the door and she let them pass. It was the butler.

"I have made some investigation as what you inquire for, my lady" giving a bow, he stood right in front of her bed and waited for an order. Mother So took her eyes off the book to look at him and that meant he could proceed.

"The information I found about them is that they have always lived here. There is not so much to say about their education, only that they graduated from high school to immediately work. Him as a fisherman and she at department stores" he paused, waiting to see if Mrs. So had to say anything about it or process this little information. But when he saw how she was looking at him if there was more to know, he proceed to talk again.

"She is their only daughter. Born after a year of marriage" when the butler finished, she suddenly chuckled and closed the book, yet her eyes kept staring at the cover.

"So it was out of love..." throwing the book fiercely to the floor, she tried to keep her calm and breath deeply. She couldn't process all this information at once.

Finally, she got her cool back after several minutes and looked at the butler. "I'm going to attend that wedding" her voice sounded really determined yet a bit sad.

* * *

"Eun Jae!" a doorknob was turned to both sides without any success on opening it. A loud cry could be heard on the other side yet no one could hear it but him. The potter girl had been locked inside the bathroom and Il Hyun was constantly asking her to get out and talk to him, but it didn't work.

"I'm tired" when she finally talked, he stop hitting the door and listen. "I'm tired of this, Il Hyun" her loud sobs made it difficult to understand, but he had listen. There was no more punches against the door, just a lonely Eun Jae in the bathroom crying again when he didn't respond back.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**What it's going to happen in their double date?**

**What about Mother So and what could be possibly going on with her?**

**And Eun Jae, what was the reason to cry?**

**Leave your review. Sorry for the grammar errors. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Teacher, is it true that you're getting married?" one of her fellow students raised the hand to ask a personal question. Every other children in the classroom begin to talk all at once on how that couldn't be possible or that they wanted her to end up with someone else. Ga Eul smiled at the curious little ones, however, it still was a mystery on how they got to know such information.

"So is it true?" the same boy asked again trying to talk over all the others. Ga Eul nodded and some boys booed at this.

"Teacher, you said you were going to wait until I get older so I could be your boyfriend" he sounded disappointed and lower his head very sad.

All the different reactions led the country bumpkin to grin for how everyone, in their own way, loved her as the teacher. Even though it was just a few moments since they met on the first class, they bonded quickly with each other. Being a teacher not only consisted on helping them with an specific subject but making the kids learn about what shouldn't just be taught at home, and that was love and values. Ga Eul was sure she had taught them well.

"Are you going away?" another student asked with her eyes all hopeful that she wouldn't leave them.

"No. I'm just going for a while" all the kids sighed at this and were more relief to hear the good news.

"But teacher, where are you going? You just get married in one day, right?" the same girl questioned very curious.

"Yes, it's true one gets married in one day. But after that the married couple goes to a honeymoon" after she said everyone tilted their heads, not understanding what she was talking about. At that moment she regretted her words.

"What's a honeymoon?" the boy who was disappointed at how Ga Eul didn't wait for him asked, scratching the back of his head confused.

"I know what they do" another student got up on her feet and smiled brilliantly as the thought of being the only one to know there made her feel more smart. "They travel to the moon and eat lots of honey because it's sweet and delicious, just like their love" Ga Eul tried to hold her laugh back while the other children seem really convinced about her explanation.

"Teacher, I hope your husband is really rich because I bet a plane ticket to the moon is really expensive" the most little girl from the classroom said and everyone nodded at this.

On the other side, Ga Eul smiled at how innocent the kids could still be and she didn't want to change that at all. Of course they didn't have to know what really meant a honeymoon. At least that was not part of her job and she was more than thankful. Being a parent isn't easy but a teacher seem more difficult; being inside a room full of more than fifteen adorable yet hyperactive children was a challenge, and even more when it was about to bring their attention to the class and actually making them learn all at once. However, the commoner was happy and satisfied with the job she chose as her career. Kids could bring joy to her life and sometimes they would make her desire one, but that thought would be shaken away immediately.

The bell rang and the students raced to meet their parents outside while Ga Eul was left alone in the room, cleaning up the mess as every day. A sudden knock was made against the door and she turn to see Park Jun Seo standing in front of it.

"Are we still going out?" after he asked his cheeks blushed when it felt wrong how the question came out.

"I mean-"

"Yes. Come at my place at 7, the three of us will be waiting" with that being said, Ga Eul took her personal things and left the classroom without saying goodbye to the teacher. It didn't matter to him because all he could think about was the date that awaited him tonight. Even though it wasn't with the girl he wanted, at least he could get to see the country bumpkin.

After Ga Eul exit the building, it resulted strange that Yi Jeong wasn't waiting for her as usual. Looking at both sides of the parking lot, there was no car there except for Park Jun Seo's. Her home was blocks away from it, considerably taking her thirty minutes to get there. It wasn't a problem to her, even when Woo Bin had pick her up most of the time through four years, she still had her long walks from time time. Anyone could get used to it, or better to say had to get used to it when there was no car to afford. Park Jun Seo was another option she never used, or maybe it was because there was never an opportunity to use that option. But right now she wasn't in the mood to ask him and if he wasn't still out that meant there was work left to do. No, she didn't want to bother.

Along the way she checked the phone in the hopes for a new message or a missed call but nothing. It was really worrying her the situation yet she decided to call him when arriving at her home. The thought of being an easy walk changed little by little as all the notebooks and folders were becoming heavier to her arms. Also, the sweat wasn't helping much and every folder that was making contact with her skin was getting wet by it. The feeling was disgusting and she hadn't experience it in a long time. That made her meditate on how easier her life has been since having someone, or many people, be there for her at any need.

Suddenly, a black limousine slowly drive next to her until it stopped. Ga Eul knew she have been followed just a seconds ago. Wondering who could it be, the first thought that came into her mind was one of the F4 guys, but she was so wrong when another person stepped out of the limousine.

"Oh dear, would you like a ride?" it was the mother of Yi Jeong. She was as elegant as ever and impressively happy.

"Thanks but-" in the mid of bowing to apologize, Mother So grabbed her wrist and pull the commoner to get in. Of course, Ga Eul couldn't say no to this so she entered knowing the ride would definitely be awkward.

The door closed and Mother So sat across from the country bumpkin. Her eyes kept staring at her with such intense it made Ga Eul look down feeling very uncomfortable. "What are those?" out of nowhere she asked and that's when her head glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Oh, folders" she said very timidly. Mother So chuckled at this in disbelief.

"I know what they are, I'm just asking what are those papers about" she kept looking at them, a bit curious to make her interested.

"It's all the homework and exams from my kids" she smiled while taking a look at it.

"Your...kids?" her voice sounded a bit cautious on the way she asked.

"Yes. I love kids, that's why I became a teacher"

"I thought it was for the pottery" this took Ga Eul off guard. Mother So could sometimes know things she didn't understand how. Maybe that conclusion was obvious to her but not the country bumpkin?

"And that too. So I guess I'm lucky to have them combined" once again she let herself smile at this but didn't dare to look at her eyes in any moment after.

There was a silence then. Nobody speak, just eyes that took sight of the streets and the people walking from both sides. Her home was near at this point but it still seem far away as the seconds were painfully passing slowly when no one didn't talk. The folders were held tight against her chest, that was the cause of being nervous and having the anxiety to arrive home as soon as possible.

"Ga Eul" hearing her name shook all thoughts away and looked at Mother So. "Even though I didnt accepted you to marry my son in the instant I saw you, I have to say that you possess something quite unique" the words that come out from her mouth were soft and warm. She was speaking from the heart. A little rectangular white box was soon picked out from the inside of her purse. Ga Eul looked at it very attentively while Mother So kept talking.

"I still don't know what Yi Jeong found in you, but I hope someday I get to see it. In the meantime I'm honestly going to have the same thoughts about you that I always had since the beginning, but please give me time and be patient until I can adjust my way of seeing your social status" the sympathetic face of her soon-to-be mother-in-law impressed her so much and at the same time made her feel so happy about it.

The box that she was holding now was opened, leaving to Ga Eul's sight a beautiful golden necklace with the letter 'C'. It was simple yet it seem to possess a sentimental value. Mother So held it high and looked at it before glancing towards the commoner.

"I want to give you this" standing up from her seat to sit beside Ga Eul, she placed the necklace around her neck and smiled when it was perfectly hanging in the middle of her chest. The commoner couldn't stop herself from wanting to touch it.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked very curiously while touching the letter 'C', wanting to know for what it stand for.

"A long time ago my true love gave this to me so I could always remember him. And every time I see this necklace, I see him. But of course, years has past and I'm getting old for this, so as a present for your wedding I wanted to give you something special, and here it is" she smiled at her as the car arrived in front of the building where the country bumpkin lives. Now it was all the way around, she didn't want to leave. This was the first time ever that Yi Jeong's mom was actually being nice to her, and that word got really short after she handed the necklace to her.

"Since it has the letter 'C' it can stand for Chu as in Chu Ga Eul, so I hope you fill it with memories, and that way when you get to my age you can look at it and will remind you of everything precious" after she said that, Ga Eul couldn't feel more grateful than ever as lots of 'thanks' were being said and even after she got out of the limousine. Mother So waved at her goodbye until they disappear from each other's view.

Right now her life couldn't go much greater except...the threats. Since that last thing she received there was no other threat, and that made her a bit relief. However, that didn't bring her peace at all knowing that at any moment the person could come back again with another threat. The detective hasn't communicate yet after the incident and that left her a bit anxious.

Thankfully those thoughts were forgotten when the hand of someone was waving at her from her window. It wasn't other than Jae Kyung, and judging by what she was holding on the other hand, she was at least putting neat the apartment.

Minutes later she gets to the front of the door and opens it to find her friend cleaning everywhere. The effort was big but the exception was that she was doing it all wrong. Instead of using the mop for the floor, she was taking out the dust from the walls and objects. The sponge was being used for the toilet while the table and seats were being used to hang the wet clothes. Ga Eul looked down at the last one mentioned and saw a puddle of water on the floor. She didn't even dare to ask with what she washed those clothes, but the smell was hitting here.

"What did you wash this with?" the country bumpkin was afraid to know the answer. On the other hand, Jae Kyung was very happy to help inside the apartment.

"Oh! With this" the bottle read in the front ammonia. "It really has a strong smell, so I didn't put much. But I don't understand how everyone can wash their clothes with this. Though no one's clothes has smell like this. Well, that's what I think, but I don't know. I never wear the same cloth two times" it was very typical of Jae Kyung to let escape from time to time comments like this.

"Yah!" Ga Eul immediately snatched the bottle from her hands and could see it was already empty, and that only could mean one thing. Going to the laundry room, she couldn't feel more horrified to see all the clothes piled up to the top inside the washer machine with that unbearable smell. Some others were already hung up but besides having that horrible smell, they were a mix of colors now. She pointed at them and waited for an explanation.

"Oh! Apparently, the chlorine makes it change. Fascinating, right?" the monkey grabbed one sweater with a mix of pink, purple and orange and placed it in front of her with a huge smile.

"I need a timeout" that's all the commoner said without wanting to explore more the apartment, or someone was going to die for this. Her eyes focused on just the door that lead to her room, once in there was another surprise waiting for her.

"HA JAE KYUNG!" she yelled her name very upset.

"Did you call me?" entering the room, she sighed happily of all the hard work made for today. Throwing herself to one of the two beds that were in the room now, she glanced up to the commoner who didn't seem happy at all.

"What have you done?" her bed sheets were changed into ones more colorful, sparkles couldn't be forgotten. There was a bunch of teddy bears and dolls around the room like if they were somehow surrounding the girls. Walls were covered with posters the most latest famous celebrities of Korea, except for the F4 of course. The desk that was once in the corner alongside the window had disappear and was replaced with a big karaoke machine. The closet wasn't left out from her remodeling as all her clothes were piled up together with Ga Eul's. Stickers were fixed in the inside part of the doors and the walls were purple.

A serious headache came right after seeing all that. It was like a total nightmare but this one was unfortunately real. Turning around, she saw the monkey lay back on the bed with a relax position and a wide grin while her eyes were closed. Even in that little moment she tried every single technique to calm down, from inhaling and exhaling deeply to counting from 1 to 10, but none worked out.

"Yah!" she screamed before throwing herself over Jae Kyung. Ga Eul wasn't definitely a girl of violence, and she realized it again right when she was on top of fhe monkey. However, a brilliant idea occurred to her as she grasped her hands tightly against the bed and made a weird sound with her lips. Jae Kyung suddenly got to know what she was about to do.

"Yah! Don't you dare!" she tried to act tough but was totally scared when the saliva was making its way to her face. Ga Eul suck it back to her mouth and sent her a devilish grin.

"Should I wash your face?" the country bumpkin asked and Jae Kyung shook her head vigorously, gulping really hard at what was coming next. Ga Eul let it fall down slowly this time and her friend tried to move away from it, but she acknowledge that shaking her body to the side would just make it worse, sending to herself the unwanted saliva.

Finally, after begging for mercy, the commoner let her go and threw herself to the side of the bed really tired. At last Jae Kyung could take a breathing, her heart was racing very fast and she touch her chest like if that would calm it down. Both stood silent for a moment while looking at the ceiling covered with star stickers, at least that was the only thing that looked nice.

"I really need to teach you how to do chores" Ga Eul said before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room once more until her eyes stop to take a look at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear" first girl problems.

"Oh! I know!" getting up from the bed quickly, she disappeared down the hallway before coming back with something in her hands. "Now this totally goes with your skin color" Jae Kyung joked. It was a dress that was supposedly white but the washing machine made her the favor to add some yellow and green on it.

"Yah! That is...was my favorite dress" she pouted and look down to the floor. There was nothing decent to wear now, all clothes were ruined and the only saved were the ones she was wearing currently. The monkey took notice of this and felt immediately bad, it wasn't like she did it on purpose, she was trying to really help.

"Ga Eul" she called her name with a sorry voice and the country bumpkin raised her head to take a look at her friend. A hand was signaling her to get up and come, and it confused her, but after a couple of seconds Jae Kyung pulled her up from the bed to exit the apartment.

"Where are we going?" asked not knowing where she was planning to take her. She looked at the watch on her hand, they were late to get ready.

"The guys are gonna come in two hours" she urged to say but the monkey didn't pay her attention at all.

"We are gonna do some shopping" finally, after being inside the elevator and pressing the button to get to the first floor, Jae Kyung told her this was an apologize gift for the mistakes she made with her apartment and stuff.

"It's okay. I already forgive you" she smiled and hug her before almost pressing the button to get up, but her friend was fast enough to slap her hand away.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ga Eul rubbed her hand softly when she waited for an answer.

"We are still doing some shopping. I mean, we have to impress them, right?" the grin that Jae Kyung let out was more than enough to make the country bumpkin change of mind and let her friend have it her way for now.

* * *

Being at the mall took them half the time they were supposed to be at home preparing for the date. However, being rich as Jae Kyung could make sometimes the situation easier and they were all dolled up at the stores they went to buy clothes. The hair couldn't be left out so they went to beauty salon. Pedicure and manicure were included and some chocolate treats for being VIP.

Thirty minutes and the guys were supposed to arrive. They were still out, the monkey have been interested on buying things for the apartment, always having in consideration the opinion of the commoner even when in times of hurrying her up. After many attempts on pulling her outside of the biggest temptation for Jae Kyung, they finally made their way back to the apartment ten minutes before the guys would come.

Exactly ten minutes past and a knock mas made on the door. The monkey was still checking every single bag with the items she bought when the sound alarmed her it was time to go, throwing everything to Ga Eul's room without even looking where it landed.

Opening the door, she found no other than Yi Jeong with a small bouquet of red roses in his hand. A smile was shot to her before giving the flowers, Ga Eul took it very carefully as if it could break.

"Thanks, sunbae" she said before noticing someone was missing. Taking a glimpse to both sides of the corridor, she looked at the Casanova for some explanation, but he didn't have any idea of where Park Jun Seo could be.

"Well, if he isn't coming, that just means you and me, right?" Yi Jeong getting pretty excited while hoping the male teacher wouldn't come. Ga Eul shook her head and glanced behind to meet her friend's disappointed expression, but when Jae Kyung saw that both were looking at her she immediately changed her gaze into a brighter one.

"Nope, that would just mean a girl date" she pulled the arm of the commoner from Yi Jeong's, separating them and bringing Ga Eul more to her. Nevertheless, someone appeared in the open front door with a big sunflower in his hand. It was Park Jun Seo and this brought a smile to the monkey, even more when the flower he was holding was for her.

"How did you know I love sunflowers?" asked while caressing it against her cheek.

"I did some...research" he looked at Ga Eul and give a quick wink. She responded back with a proud grin and a thumbs up without Jae Kyung noticing, however, Yi Jeong did and he didn't quite like it at all.

"How about we begin our night?" the potter asked and walked until the door to wait for his country bumpkin. A hand was offered to held hers and she didn't decline at all, taking it as soon as possible. Jae Kyung and Park Jun Seo followed behind feeling a bit awkward around each other. It was more likely to be the man who breaks the ice, but in this case it was all the way around as Jae Kyung was trying so hard to make him laugh with her silly jokes. It didn't work, it made the moment even more awkward that it already was. Ga Eul didn't pay attention to them for the first time and concentrated more on the Casanova.

"Are you nervous?" Yi Jeong asked all of a sudden when she was staring to the streets and the people walking on them.

"Huh?" she didn't know what he was talking about. If it was the date, that wasn't totally the case. The commoner was used to being around him, so what was the question really about? By the look on her face, the Casanova realized she was lost on what he try to meant.

"You know..." it was still hard for him to acknowledge that their future was about to change, and his imagination and fantasies were running loose inside the mind. "...our wedding" he tried to keep his cool and smiled at her before glancing to streets.

"Don't talk about it" that meant she was really nervous to even talk about the subject. That respond made him more happier than ever. This was the first time he was sharing with someone special the same happiness and joy for the same thing.

Finally, the limousine stopped at a place and everyone got out. Jae Kyung's eyes brighten by the sight of lots of movie billboards. On the other hand, Park Jun Seo didn't know if to follow her or stay behind as the monkey was admiring one by one every single movie that was displayed.

"Ladies choose" Yi Jeong said and waited for Ga Eul to pick one but her friend got ahead of her and select a horror movie. All heads turn to look at her like if she was crazy. It was supposed to be a fun and sweet not one filled with gore and masacres. Soon enough, she and the Casanova engaged into a discussion on what movie was the best election. The argument of Yi Jeong was based on having something nice to see and an excuse to be all cuddly inside the theater but Jae Kyung would bring her ladies-choose card to the discussion, leaving the potter without anything he could reply back.

The horror movie won by default and not everyone was as excited as the monkey. The tickets were bought and soon they entered to buy popcorn and nachos before it could start. The line was long as that night was the premiere of some other film, so to be patience they begin to talk to each other about random things. Yet, Yi Jeong would never direct a word to Park Jun Seo and this was upsetting the country bumpkin because they were supposed to have a fun time together, and he was doing the opposite by ignoring every single comment her coworker would make to the potter.

"Is it me or do I feel like someone is watching me?" looking around, there was no one suspicious that she could point at. Everybody was focused on their own thing, just some girls who would keep staring at the F4 member from far. What she sensed wasn't those girl's eyes upon them, but someone else. It really made her feel a little scared but after a few seconds she shook it off, believing it was just her imagination.

After fifteen minutes of waiting and being attended by the employees, they were finally in the big room. They sat down in the upper seats but not in the last ones. Not many were there, just a few people here and there, all scattered around the room. The commercials begun and thats when everyone paid attention to the screen.

Ha Jae Kyung didn't lose no time to start eating popcorn and same for Jun Seo, at least that could be taken as something in common. Yi Jeong wasn't much in a hurry, he cared to feed first his country bumpkin than himself. Plus, he was enjoying putting himself the food in her mouth while she didn't complain at all but blush.

The movie started and the beginning of it was really boring, at least to the monkey. There was so much talking and little to understand for her that she was about to regret having choosing it, but the action kicked in after thirty minutes that she felt wasted and people were getting killed by a psychopath. Each time a character would get murder she would laugh at it and people would stare at her, but it didn't take too long when she wasn't the only one being stare at and shush.

There was a louder laugh than hers in the room and it came from behind. Anyone at this point could have think both were in a competition of who could laugh harder at gory scenes where it wasn't to make fun of. Turning her head while eating popcorn to see who the person was, she found herself surprised to see the one and only Woo Bin. He was wearing a huge black jacket but his laugh and face, even in the dark, could be recognizable. At that moment he had forgotten the reason he went there and laughed throughout the movie like Jae Kyung. The couple looked behind and so did Jun Seo, and thats when Woo Bin noticed he was discovered.

"Yah!" everyone shush her again. When she couldn't talk, her hand signal him to come to her. Woo Bin gulped hard while Park Jun Seo didn't know what to do. Ga Eul kept staring at him, worried that with the Don Juan being present he would get all shy and uncomfortable again. Even when the monkey resulted to be a total pshyco for laughing with scenes like that, the male teacher was quite enjoying having someone different from the mass. And the most important thing was that she didn't care at all.

When the F4 member sat down beside Jae Kyung, she finally got to ask him what was he doing there. However, there was no immediate reply from him. Woo Bin was thinking too hard for an excuse but there was none that could be good.

"We have to talk, but when this movie ends" the first part was said seriously but then he turned to look all excited to the screen. Jae Kyung looked at him like she was upset, but when he recommended that, she shrug her shoulders and stare at the next scene while sharing her popcorn with him now. Both laughed in the same parts and it was getting really annoying.

"What its so funny about murdering people?" asked Yi Jeong very low so no one could complain about it. The two turned to look at him and then to each other before they chuckle.

"Isnt it obvious?" Woo Bin said like it was the easiest thing to figure it out, but the couple stood with the same confused expression.

"We are just laughing of how fake they act and it looks" the movie was considered one of the best of the year for its graphics and because the characters were played by very famous actors, so it was really weird to them on how both view the movie. They had to surely be the only ones who could see far more from what was played and act. Leaving them alone and ignoring their psychological problems, they tried to concentrate on the movie when a scene appeared that left Ga Eul with her mouth wide open. It didn't take too long when her friends noticed the same.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Was Mother So being actually nice or was she faking it? **

**What about Jae Kyung and her remodeling?**

**What could they have possibly seen to be that surprised?**

**Leave your reviews and thanks. Sorry for the grammatical errors. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Bad grammar.**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

There was a moment of silence when everybody, except Jun Seo, tried to take in the image of a familiar face on screen. Nobody had a clue about the life of him since four years ago. He was an actor now. Yong Sook was on the big screen and no one ever realized before that he could be a star. It wasn't like there was much time in their busy lives to watch every kind of movie. Ga Eul couldn't help but blush very little at this awkward scene where he was taking off the mask, revealing his face to the last one he needed to murder, not before telling a short story of his life and how he got to be that person. Jae Kyung begin to nudge the country bumpkin on her arm, knowing for sure that she had seen that guy somewhere in the past.

Yi Jeong stopped looking at the screen to stare at his girlfriend's reaction. It really made him uncomfortable to see how she was acting so shy and awkward. For once, he preferred have seen an adult movie than watch this 'garbage' -that's how he categorized it after the appearance of the undesirable actor. Standing up from his seat, he pulled Ga Eul's hand to get out of there but she refused to move at all.

"Ga Eul yang" he opened his eyes widely, surprised to see the commoner act this way.

"The movie hasn't finished" she popped a bunch of popcorn into her mouth while her eyes were glued to the movie. Surprisingly, he returned back to the seat and huffed. His body slowly slid down on the seat, burying his face over the popcorn mentally arguing with himself about how this ended as a bad idea. Not even his best friend did something to get out. Woo Bin surely was enjoying the food he bought and pointing out at how fake it all was and how they must have put up that scene. If this was what best friends are for, he absolutely didn't want any enemies.

Park Jun Seo was the only desoriented on everything that was happening. Something was going on and he could tell it by their faces, it just didn't seem a proper time to ask and even more in front of the fearless F4. However, curiosity was killing him. And it was surely about to literally do when he dare to ask the monkey what was all the deal about with the actor, because the Don Juan wasn't nearly happy about this question. No, it was not because he was a loyal friend and he was too concern about Ga Eul and that guy's past. At least for three seconds it appeared to be that way, and Yi Jeong was reconsidering the words he used against him, but it all changed when the F4 member didn't say a word. He stood silent looking at the poor teacher like he was about to be mutilated by him. The potter knew that gaze very well, and it disappointed him again. Jealousy was shown all over his face.

After another hour of torture, the movie finally came to an end and the credits started roll while the lights were being turned on. Yi Jeong was the first one to get out of there, heaving a sigh of relief and waiting for the others to come out. Seconds went by and that's when their voices could be heard through the hall talking excitedly about the film and how it ended. Of course, Park Jun Seo was somehow excluded from that conversation and got to be just a listener. His girlfriend and Woo Bin seem the most enthusiastic as they argued about a possible survivor and a sequel to it. Was Ga Eul really that eager to watch that jerk again on screen?

"I didn't know he could act like that" the monkey's words reached the Casanova's ears as he huffed in disbelief.

"Years of experience, I believe" he immediately replied giving a last glance at them before turning to walk to the exit of the building. Many girls waved at him and shockingly, he returned it adding a quick wink. Many of them followed behind as they thought it was an invitation, but they got the wrong message and Yi Jeong had never feel uncomfortable. Ga Eul's fierce stare wasn't helping to keep his cool at all.

"Yah...the date hasn't ended yet and there he is, chased by woman who want to date him" Woo Bin let out a snort in disbelief as they walked to him. A few female's attention caught the sight of the Don Juan and was soon surrounded by a bunch of thirsty single ladies. Irresistible should have been his middle name as he extended his arms up to welcome some girls with a very confident smile knowing that he couldn't say no to his fans. However, under that cocky grin he held, his eyes were desperately searching for the monkey. A while back she was just standing beside him and now she was all gone. Neither Park Jun Seo or Ga Eul was visible to the F4's eyes and they cursed under their breath for having this kind of attention at a bad moment. With a snap of his fingers everyone went quiet and they all stood looking at the source who did the sound. Yi Jeong had take the control once again.

"Leave" that one word was all it took for the girls to speed down the hall and into their respective movie room. His friend had still some ladies stick to his side, but the glare his friend was throwing him was enough to push them aside.

"Where they went to?" asked a bit worried Woo Bin while seeking for the girls. Yi Jeong didn't respond back and instead move slowly to the only place that it occurred him they could be at. The Don Juan followed and were soon in front of a big entrance filled with color lights gleaming even the tiniest corner. They found themselves hearing all of a sudden a blast of music playing while a few people were excited dancing over some machine with colorful arrows that they were pressing with the feet. Stranger enough it couldn't be to their eyes as they never met with a weird game like this. Some other machines were taken and being played; balls being thrown to a hoop like actual basketball, plastic pistols being used as a simulation to shoot to what was on the screen, big squared glass machines with plush toys inside and a mechanic claw trying to catch one of those, and even a karaoke section was part of these room full of crazy things they couldn't understand how to play. It was all new and honestly they felt dumb. Anyone could have think they were outsiders, boring people kept away from society. But it wasn't like that, they just didn't have a normal life to have this kind of fun. Their fun was all about having the most expensive none-harmful toys. Sports cars were the only thing allowed in the dangerous list that they could have, and they had to wait for it until being older enough.

Some noticed their presence there and everyone stopped what they were doing, even the ones who were dancing on top of that thingy, that's how they called it. Everyone was shocked to see someone like them at a place not so filled with rich people. Both of them came to a stop and they were about to ask for the whereabouts of a commoner and crazy girl, but a sudden recognizable voice begin to sing out loud being the only sound in the room at that point. Woo Bin smirked when hearing the girl he had crush on singing like there was no tomorrow.

As they walked, their voices sounded more closely. The two of them were gasping for air as it seem they were having a dance choreography too. Ga Eul started the chorus and in the middle of it Jae Kyung joined in. Right after the boys entered the tiny room and watched as they were trying to dance to the rhythm and on sync, which they failed horribly. Park Jun Seo was clapping with each step they would make and laugh at their silly moves. The F4 members couldn't hold the laugh any longer but the girls didn't notice them for the loud sound of the speakers.

"AY! MACARENA!" the song finally finished and they were exhausted for all those moves they incorporated and the effort of at least having some words right.

"I didn't know this part of you, Miss Ga Eul" the potter walked up to her and both girls got surprised by their sudden presence. A little blush appeared on her cheeks and he questioned himself if it was because she was embarrassed or mad at him, or maybe both.

Woo Bin didn't lose any more time and searched for another song he could sing. His eyes stopped to a what it seem a perfect one for the moment. The music begin to play as he reached for the commoner's microphone. Jae Kyung was about to sit next to the male teacher but someone grabbed her hand and pull her close to the center of the room to sing with him. She shook her head vigorously while trying to jerk her hand away from his tight grip. It didn't work at all and the lyrics were on screen now, the ball about to bounce on the words.

"You and I. The word friends is a little unnatural for us" Woo Bin begin to sing and he couldn't help but notice how the monkey's cheeks were beginning to change to a pink color. He was certain she knew this song.

When it was time to sing the chorus, that's when she couldn't blush more harder than it already was. "Oh I love you, love you, love you" she kept her voice down but the Don Juan joined in.

"You love me, love me, love me" at that moment he stared into her eyes and she had to look away. Her knees felt weak because even if it was a song, his words and lovely glare give the impression it was directed towards her.

"I know...how you feel about me" she sang and he repeated the chorus a second after her.

Meanwhile, the potter had pull out the country bumpkin from the karaoke section to another one where it was all alone. Ga Eul didn't resist on following him back, and even if she had that urge, there was no other option as he was obviously not going to let her go. Yi Jeong closed the navy blue curtain that separated the room from gaming center so no one could bother them. Fighting the desire to look at him in the eyes, she lowered her head to keep her stare at the floor very upset. A small grin was seen on his face for a second as her pouting was cute, but he knew that this wasn't the right time to admire her adorable way of acting. Taking a deep breath his serious demeanor came back in action. One of his hand was pressing against the wall right beside her while his face lowered to be in the same level her eyes were staring at. The commoner tried to look away but his other hand prevent her from doing so.

"Just talk to me" she swore that voice couldn't be more softer than ever before. It made her melt completely all the time knowing for a fact he was concerned. Even when they have known each other for so long now, every expression and every word would always make her get all those butterflies inside her stomach. It was a weird yet amazing feeling.

"What did I made wrong?" he asked while his hand traveled down between her neck and ears. That definitely send her chills all through her body and it was a new sensation she hadn't feel before. Yi Jeong noticed this and smiled mentally to himself. He acknowledge the effect that was having on her even in this position where she was supposed to be upset.

Ga El tried to mantain her composure and pushed away his hand from her, coughing a little bit for awkward it had been. "I got..." she was having a hard time to let that specific word out.

The potter gave that cheeky smile and waited for her to end the sentence. It was funny to watch her fight back her pride. Five times she had already repeated the same two words without letting the last one out. At this point he knew she needed some help. Getting close to her ear, she could feel his soft and warm breath against her skin.

"Jealous?" even if it came out as a question, he was absolutely certain that was what she wanted to say. Yi Jeong returned to look at her face closely and she gulped really hard before nodding slowly.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked with a devilish grin she couldn't differentiate. She nodded cautiously before he looked to side, knowing he would laugh when watching her reaction. "One of them grabbed my butt" he murmured.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" she shouted very offended and slap his arm. That last part wasn't expected and he return to glance at her very confused at this.

"What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm even though it didn't hurt, but it was a sign to show he was offended by this unexpected reaction.

"It's your fault" she slap him again but on the other arm.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen" justifying the problem wasn't giving a solution and it just made her more upset, beginning to slap him more on both arms consistently.

"Of course it is" she reasoned back "this is all because of you being so handsome, with a perfect smile, and those sexy dimples that make it worse" the intention was to get him mad but it could only make the opposite.

"That's what you think?" the potter acted offended "What else?" he demanded more with a higher voice as if he was supposedly angry.

"And-and those beautiful eyes, that stare you give that can make anyone fall in love. And your soft and sweet voice that you use...it's all your fault for being this perfect" pouting and crossing her arms, she waited for him to respond to this "accusations" but when she caught the look he was giving to her, she acknowledged everything she have previously said and was conscience now of the reason he was smiling.

Miles away her home was located, and that meant her bed too where she just wanted to hide under the covers. Rather than throwing insults, compliments were given unconsciously and she hated that it turn out that way. Yes, nobody was perfect and Yi Jeong have its own imperfections, but finding them was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The most noticeable one was undoubtedly his arrogant way of seeing things. Even if he was working on it, there was still a long way to sucessfully leave that behind. Yet, it was quite frustrating having to struggle to make a list of his own possible faults.

The Casanova didn't mean anything but tease her. The "secret" was a total lie she fell for. Although he was self-conscious those jokes weren't funny at all, seeing how she would get jealous and mad was part of the list of infinite things he loves about her.

Ga Eul stood quiet while her boyfriend was glancing at her intensely in the eyes. Oh, if she knew how he was desiring to do many things with her! Like going to Jeju island on vacations, have a picnic on top of a mountain, travel to different places, eat the most exotic food, etc. No, he wasn't just thinking on dirty actions. He was still the kind of gentleman that were in danger of extinction.

Despite knowing that she wasn't entirely his for now, he liked- no, he loved to tease her with being a natural and professional flirty guy. Four years apart and the only way to interact was through phone calls, so this was something new to him and it surely was going to love it forever. Putting his hand around her waist, he felt how she tensed up and looked a bit scared. Before she could say something, his lips crashed against hers, staying immobile for a few seconds. The butterflies were flying crazy inside her stomach again, and she wonder if she would ever get used to this sensation.

Before he could attempt another move, the sound of the curtains sliding interrupted their little make out section as someone had enter. Giggles and murmurs were heard before they had a look at who it was. Just a couple of teenagers were standing there all awkward, not knowing what to do after witnessing the couple kissing. Ga Eul blushed while the potter looked at them and gave a sweet smile, welcoming them to get in as they were about to leave.

About to exit the little room, someone grabbed his attention. It was one of the teenagers. "Sunbae" the girl seem rather disappointed than happy.

"Is this the one everyone is talking about?" she took a glance at the country bumpkin, an upset one. "the one you're going to get married with?"

Yi Jeong didn't say a word and just nodded before continuing to leave. Ga Eul could have swear hearing a murmur from the girl about 'at least she is a bit pretty". Was it an offense or a compliment? She didn't know the answer, and even when she could just think of the comment being positive, it wasn't like that was the only opinion about her and the relationship with the Casanova. There were many out there who had a different thought of them, and she wasn't willing to discover soon if it was more positive or maybe negative. After all, it was all about their happiness and with who they felt most comfortable with. No one should decide with who your destiny should be with.

Shaking those thoughts away, she found herself again in the same karaoke section from the beginning. The song had already finish and she could see the tension between her best friends. Park Jun Seo wasn't that excited or happy anymore and it really bugged her how they left him aside. With that thought in mind, she walked to him and sat down beside the male teacher. He glanced quickly at her before looking at the TV screen again. Ga Eul could see he hasn't yet had an opportunity to sing, Woo Bin being mostly the guilty one for not letting Jae Kyung a second alone to talk to him.

"Do you want to sing with me?" she asked with an excited smile. He couldn't believe what he just heard as he pointed at himself, asking if it was really him who she had ask. The commoner nodded and then took his arm to pull him to the front of the TV. She didn't let him decide as he was trying to back out but Ga Eul wasn't letting him go easily. The song begin to play and his hands were shaking so much he couldn't grab the microphone properly, so the commoner helped him by wanting to share hers. All Jun Seo could see was a jealous F4 member look at him cautiously for any weird move he could make, and it was obviously making him more nervous than ever before.

The little ball started to bounce on top of the pink lyrics, letting know it was a girl's part. Ga Eul sang the best she could before it was the turn of her co-worker. Putting the mic in front of his face, he suddenly found the courage to grab it from hers and open his mouth to let a melodic voice come out from him. Both girls stood surprise while the guys were feeling the heat of competition. When the chorus hit, the machine indicated both had to sing but the country bumpkin completely forgot about it, admiring his voice with her mouth open formed in a smile. When the song finished, it didn't take long before the guys took over the microphones and searched for a male duet. While Yi Jeong was arguing about singing in a different language to make it more interesting, Woo Bin was fighting back to take over the control to look for a rap song, thinking that was more impressive. Finally, they agreed to a song that wasn't both expectations of what they were searching for, but at least they were satisfied with the selection. It was a slow song that required high notes. They looked at each other like it was the most easiest thing to do, but once they had to raise their voices, Woo Bin didn't make it out and failed terribly. Yi Jeong, on the other hand, carried on successfully until the end of it.

That was another check Ga Eul had to make to the not-so-sure-if-its-a-fault list. Really, he was perfect on everything, even on the things he was supposedly not good at.

"Well, I should call this a night" the Don Juan immediately said and put down the mic beside the monkey. Her face didn't show any excitement about him leaving, instead it made her feel sad.

"I'm with Woo Bin sunbae" Ga Eul joined in. Park Jun Seo quickly got up and raised his hand in agreement but nobody cared, well, some. The girls were really not paying much attention.

"But we aren't done. We haven't had dinner yet" Jae Kyung couldn't be more upset, crossing her arms like a little kid that wasn't getting it's way. And for the first time in history, the Casanova agreed to something she had say. The night was young and their stomachs were empty.

Seeing that the two who didn't get along much were finally joining in to decide that they should keep going with the night, Woo Bin and the commoner couldn't say no to this. However, Park Jun Seo quit and put a weird excuse to get home- which the guys weren't bother at all.

* * *

"I don't know how I got to say yes to this" the Don Juan lamented while looking at the meat being fried in front of him, fried by no other than the none-cooking expert Jae Kyung. Her eyes lit up amazed to see such way of serving the food, and Ga Eul felt proud that at least someone of a high profile had actually liked the place.

It wasn't an actual fancy restaurant surrounded by white walls and smooth melodic pieces with the latest popular menus, but a humble tiny place with wooden tables and chairs, and people chattering all over. They weren't accustomed to this lifestyle but Jae Kyung was surely adjusting pretty well since the moment they got in. Woo Bin was having a hard time trying to understand how they didn't serve the plates right away but make them do it. It felt like he was paying them to get him to work and cook for himself. Nonetheless, Yi Jeong was fascinated by that yet he wasn't sure if to eat something that didn't know where it came from.

Ga Eul noticed him staring grossly at the meat and decided that it was best to let the actions speak for words. Grabbing one that was already cooked between her chopsticks, she placed it in front of his lips but he shook his head, lying that he wasn't hungry at all. Not giving up, with her other hand she grabbed the sides of his mouth and pressed them so he could open it. As always, it worked out and the piece of meat was inside. Yi Jeong begin to chew slowly, carefully tasting the pork and it's delicious sauce that had over it. From looking grossed out his face changed into one more satisfied, and the country bumpkin smiled at this, feeling victorious.

Meanwhile, their friends were a bit quiet as they gulped down like animals the food. Even when the place didn't hold high quality items, the Don Juan had to admit that the taste of the pork was like no other he had before. It all came down to the last one and they hurried over to chew down the ones inside their mouth to get the final piece. Two pairs of chopsticks clash against the meat as they tried to grab it. Jae Kyung glanced up at him really offended that he wasn't the lady get the last one, and instead act as a selfish jerk. But something caught her eye before she could return to look and fight for the last pork piece.

"You have a little..." she pointed to her own self so he could know what she was talking about, but he clearly didn't have a clue. Woo Bin was covered with a bit of sauce on the right corner of his lips.

"...here" her hand reached that part of his mouth and swiped it away. Their eyes locked right in the middle of it and both completely forgot about winning that last piece of pork meat. Woo Bin touched the side of his lips in this disbelief, not thinking she would actually do something like that. It caught him off guard and he could sense a blush wanting to come out, but held back that feeling and acted like nothing had happen. On other side, Jae Kyung didn't understand what she had do until her finger touched his smooth face for the first time in a long time. Being totally opposite of Woo Bin, she in fact let show the pink blush on her face but the others didn't notice, thankfully.

"You can have it" Woo Bin pushed to her side the pork meat but she pushed back and insisted he should take it. Without further thinking, he eat it. The monkey opened her mouth really offended thinking he would persist on giving the food to her, but she was wrong.

The night ended well after that and all the tension had disappear. The four made their way out of the place to find their respective cars. As expected, Yi Jeong was going to take his girlfriend back home and that meant Jae Kyung too.

As they were in the middle of saying their goodbye to Woo Bin, he decided to turn something around. "Jae Kyung..." she looked at him a bit confused.

"We need to talk" that words was all it took to make all her body shake in nervousness as he grabbed her hand to invite her inside his sports car. The other couple didn't complain at all and soon left before they anyone of them would change their mind.

* * *

The ride to her home was comfortably quiet as they only held hands through the way. When the car came to a stop right at the entrance of her building, the engine was turned off and she looked at him a bit confused. Right after that he got out and opened the door for her.

"What are you doing, sunbae?" she asked while getting out slowly, but there was no response whatsoever as he placed her hand around his arm and begin to walk to the inside of the building until the front of her apartment door.

"Thanks, sunbae, but you didn't have to do this" giving a bow, she searched for her keys through her messy purse until finding it. The Casanova was still standing there, not even thinking of moving. The door was unlocked and she open it to get herself in, but before she could close it, a hand pressed against it and open it widely. Yi Jeong didn't give explanation and just moved to the living room to sit down on the couch. Ga Eul looked at him a bit scared of his reasons to do this yet closed the door to keep her guest private.

"What are you doing, sunbae?" once again she asked and all she received was a strong pull from his hand, making her fall right next to him on the couch. Her body stood still, motionless for how nervous she was. Yi Jeong fight the urge to smile for this and just moved to get his head on top of her lap. She tensed up even more and he just relaxed, putting both hands under his head to sleep.

"I want to sleep tonight with you" after a while of not responding to her questions, he finally answered before closing his eyes really happy. Ga Eul let herself loosen up a bit and cautiously begin to stroke his hair to the side. Being in that position made her think of him more as a child would fall asleep rather than a grown up man. It was cute. She felt that need for once to protect him, to give him the care and love that not much people had given him through his life. It was tough to be raised by just a bunch of servants while his family was tearing apart. Those sad events weren't something she could relate with, but she was sure as a human being that feels and gets hurt, that that wasn't a situation nobody would like to go through. Everyone had the need to be loved, and her boyfriend wasn't no exclusion. This feeling was growing stronger everyday, and mostly now when he looks so defenseless over her, dreaming so happy to be around someone who actually cared for him. Ga Eul couldn't feel more proud and honored to be part of his life. All she wanted now was his happiness to stay forever.

Soon enough, she found sleep even when her position on the couch was uncomfortable, but seeing how Yi Jeong was sleeping so profoundly and happy make it worth it. With a goodnight kiss on his forehead, she closed her eyes and rest on top of his head.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?**

**What about their date, was it fun?**

**Are Woo Bin and Jae Kyung finally going to talk seriously about them?**

**Has the mysterious person stopped from threatening her?**

**Oh, and how about that cameo from Yong Sook? Lol**

**Anyways, leave your review of any thoughts you had. Thanks for reading and sorry for my bad grammar. I'm not receiving anymore help. **

**However, I finished this chapter at 2:40 in the morning, so at least I deserved a lovely review from you wonderful readers. Hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Grammar errors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rise to the sky sending the moon to the other side. The stars hide behind the shining rays of the bigger star and it was time for the clouds to make an appearance. The silence that have stood throughout the night was slowly dissipating into the loudness of the cars moving around the streets and the people getting out of their home to work. These were enough to gradually wake the country bumpkin up from sleep. Her eyes weren't still open but she realized she needed to soon.

Suddenly, the door was open and closed with a bang noise. That's when Ga Eul's senses woke right away while her boyfriend groan in anger for someone scaring away his sleep. The only one standing right there could be no other than the monkey, and he knew it very well. Jae Kyung gave a sigh without noticing her friends presence on the couch, leaning against the door with a small smile.

The commoner took a glance at the clock and she came to realize it was morning. "Where were you?" out of nowhere she asked and this made her friend give a little jump scared.

"I was-" pausing, she noticed it wasn't just Ga Eul sitting there but the Casanova. "What is he-?" she was shortly cut off by the country bumpkin.

"I asked first" she stood up in her defense and got close to her friends, who was smelling quite delicious. Yes, her stomach betrayed her with a loud roar at that exact moment.

"I was-" she looked at her and then to Yi Jeong who was still sitting on the couch stretching his arms and giving a big yawn before giving his whole attention to her. "with Woo Bin sunbae" she finally declared.

"All the night?" Ga Eul sounded worry at this, giving herself a mental note that the Don Juan wasn't going to survive this one. It seriously bother her that after just one night of reconciliation they were together. If Woo Bin was considering to have a bright future with Jae Kyung, he needed to take things slowly and not treat her like every girl he has slept with before.

"No" the monkey reassured shaking her head immediately, but the commoner wasn't buying this. "Well, no and yes"

This time Yi Jeong got up and walk towards her a bit confuse too. Knowing his friend since childhood clearly made him an expert on how Woo Bin's rules worked. It was all a one night stand; get the lady, impress her -even though it didn't take much effort since he was an F4- and invite her to some place to stay was all. Then the next day he would just disappear or tell the girl where the door was at. However, Jae Kyung was an exception out of them all. She was absolutely the love of his life. Woo Bin just didn't knew it yet, or didn't want to admit it.

"Explain, monkey" the potter got irritated when she didn't intend to continue the conversation and instead walk pass them to the kitchen. There was no point, because both followed her.

"Well, we- Hey! I don't need to tell you about my life. It's none of your business" she shouted at him but the country bumpkin got offended by this, earning her a serious stare. Yi Jeong just shrugged not caring less and pull out a cellphone from his pocket.

"If you won't, then he'll do" he waited for someone to answer the call while looking as careless as ever. Jae Kyung freaked out and tried to take away the cellphone from his hand, but it was impossible. Ga Eul had join in the fun when she begin to pull her away from her boyfriend.

"Hey" the Casanova begin to speak with someone on the other line, and the monkey's eyes couldn't grow wider. At that moment all of her training sections she took from karate lessons since child and that she thought as a waste finally came in handy. Her head bumped into her friend's forehead so that she could let her free, and it worked. Ga Eul quickly begin to rub her temples while Jae Kyung's knuckles connected to his stomach, making him gasp for air and moving his hands forward. One of her legs moved fast to kick its target and it went successfully as the phone flew across the kitchen to the corridor, smashing itself against the wall. She didn't lose time and quickly enough stomp the mobile to destroy it.

"Yah! That was a limited edition" Yi Jeong cried out.

"And why are you so freaked out to tell us?" the commoner came out of the kitchen to meet her closely, still rubbing her temples.

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. It's just, I don't want to tell you right now, and at the same time I don't want you to be asking him" there was no way to understand what she was trying to say, but they tried to stay away from that subject afterwards.

Even though they wanted to respect her decision, curiosity was killing them slowly and painfully. At one point they tried to decipher her from the expressions given and the mood she was taking everything, but everything seem so normal from her. And by normal it meant being the same crazy person as always. There was nothing different, nothing that could be use as an excuse to ask her what was wrong. The suspense of them getting together grew higher. It had to be that, or else, if they wouldn't have come to a relationship she would already be crying her eyes out. Both knew her well.

After a big breakfast made by no other than the strange Jae Kyung, Yi Jeong was about to leave and Ga Eul needed to grade some homework of their students.

"Oh Ga Eul, I have prepared something special for tomorrow" she winked at her but the country bumpkin didn't have an idea of what the monkey was talking about. Jae Kyung noticed this and sighed annoyed.

"What is tomorrow?" she asked like it was obvious. "Your last day as a single woman" she responded to her own question. Ga Eul just nodded at this while picking up the plates from the table and putting them on the sink. Yi Jeong ignored this and took the last sip from his cup before getting up to leave. A last kiss on the cheek was given to the commoner and the door was soon after open to leave.

"Seriously? You're not going to object about this?" asked a still annoyed monkey to Yi Jeong.

"Enjoy it" that's all he said before closing the door.

"And I thought he was the jealous type" she murmured to herself but return to smile for her victory. No one could stand between her plans now. Yet, there was a problem, and that was Ga Eul. She didn't felt excited nor nervous about it.

"So, what do you think of our ladies night?" she asked casually, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Great" she didn't even bother to look up and just kept washing the dishes. It resulted a bit strange to the monkey, but if Ga Eul wasn't against it then she wasn't going to push it.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow " she smiled before going towards the door to go. "Oh right, I live here" she then turned around to get inside the room she was staying at. Yet something stopped her; fear invaded her thoughts when realizing what she just said moments ago. Tomorrow was going to be the last day of Ga Eul as a single woman. That could only mean one thing...

Her hand was about to touch the doorknob to her room when she took a glance at her friend's room. It was full of empty boxes waiting to be filled. Lips went down and a sad expression was only reflected on her face when she realized that everyone around was progressing with their lives except her. Indeed, she was rich and had everything at hand, but it still felt like she couldn't accomplish anything for herself. Now here she was, sharing an apartment with a best friend who was about to get married and start a new life along the man she loves while she was still trying to struggle on how to approach the one she let go years ago and being way immature on not talking to her parents.

Taking a deep sigh, she entered the room and locked it behind her. A good sleep was all she needed again to forget the painful reminders that she was stuck in the past.

When the chores were finally over, the country bumpkin was still holding down the curiosity of what happened between their friends. It was intensely killing her inside. A call would be more than enough to know what was going on, but seeing how Jae Kyung was acting it meant something big happened. Also, her voice could be heard through anywhere inside the house, and looking back at how she killed the phone of Yi Jeong, she wanted to have some precautions in case of anything.

**Can we meet?. **She sent a text message to Woo Bin.

**Where?. **He immediately replied back, making the commoner smile for how thoughtful and caring he could be.

**Same coffee place?. **She looked at the coffee shop through the window before opening the door to leave.

**Five minutes. **That's the time it was going to take him to get there.

Glancing at the last message before having the chance to cross the street, she smiled again and wondered how he spent his time. Though everybody knew about his family and the companies he owned, it was unknown to her what kind of position he held in it.

Shaking the thoughts away, she looked at the sign on the street that was about to change and begin to walk. Another text message came in and she looked down to the screen to check it. Suddenly, a honk begin to sound closet to her and that's when she glanced up to see a car approach, about to hit her. The shock was too much she couldn't move at all. However, her hand was fiercely pulled making her whole self move away from what could have been a catastrophic event.

Soon enough, she was standing on the sidewalk eyes glancing directly into the eyes of the stranger who saved her. One of his hand was around the back, holding her from falling to the ground. Her hands were pressing against his chest while she was still in shock. But after a few seconds, she come to realize the awkward position they were in and pushed back to separate from the close space between them. That's when she remember to gasp for air.

"Thank you so much" she bowed nonstop until she saw a smile coming from him. Ga Eul stopped, wondering why the sudden expression and he noticed but didn't care. The guy kept staring at her very dearly and she found herself very uncomfortable with this.

"Ga Eul?" asked as if he couldn't believe it. She nodded very slowly, not knowing what to say. For a moment she thought that maybe it was someone related to Yi Jeong, or a crazy fan that knew everything about the F4. But that was unlikely, the commoner wasn't well known yet by the whole country for being the Casanova's girlfriend.

Out of nowhere, he stroke her hair as if she was a little kid and smiled even widely. On the other side, Ga Eul was very confused about this and didn't know how to deal with the situation. She didn't wanted to be disrespectful to someone who just happened to save her life, but the guy was crazy, and that couldn't be denied.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" his voice sounded a bit offended yet he was wearing a bright smile. The country bumpkin shook her head cautiously while holding her bag really tight, hoping that Woo Bin would appear any time.

"How could you forget about me, duckling?" he gave her a slight push to her arm, sounding a bit offended.

It didn't take much when she realize who he was. That last word he said made her travel to the past back when she was just eight years old. There was only someone who would call her like that, and it was him. A vague flashback came back to her memories of two young children having fun at the playground of a school. Both were playing a game when some other little ones begin to make fun of her for being ugly. That only friend would come to her rescue in a weird way, but still, he was always there for her.

"Sung Jae?" she couldn't believe it was really him until he nodded vigorously.

"I can't believe it's you" she said and he spun around so she could have a better look at him before giving a small chuckle.

"Wow...it has been-" he didn't know how to finish his sentence when he took a look at Ga Eul.

"-years" she finish it.

"What happened to us?" he said with a joke tone, but it was obvious he was being serious about the question. At least to himself.

Before she could reply back, the phone sent a notification sound making her to look at the next text message sent by Woo Bin. He was growing impatient on how long she has been making him wait. Looking back up now, she felt sorry their meeting had to end this way and so soon.

Her face expression told him everything. "You're in a hurry, I guess?" his smile disappeared to a straight awkward line. She nodded, knowing that an apology wasn't good enough.

"Better get going then" he suggested while pressing his lips, trying to hold back the happiness he felt moments ago. After having second thoughts, she begin to walk away until a hand stopped her.

"Not so fast, duckling" he had a huge devilish grin on his face, and though years past since the last time they met, she could recognize that expression anywhere.

"I saved your life. You owe me" up and down his eyebrows moved as he took a his phone out of the trench coat he was wearing.

"Big time" pressing down some buttons, he came to a stop and took a look at the commoner. "Three wishes"

"Wow...you haven't change a little" she complained, chuckling unbelievable of what he wanted.

"Just say you will grant me three wishes" he was ready to press a button on his phone but she kept quiet.

"Let me help you. I, duckling, promise to grant the wonderful and greatest Sung Jae,who saved my life, three wishes" he moved his hand, signaling her to say it, but she shook her head.

It was very common of him to do this kind of thing. The worst part was the wishes he would ask as a child. They were wild, outrageous and even traumatic at times. Even though that was years ago, she had her doubts on whether he kept on being the same crazy kid from before.

Another text came in and she was in a rush now. Woo Bin was surely very impatient. And Sung Jae wasn't going to let her go easily without making this agreement.

"Fine. I promise to grant you three wishes" she said very fast and was about to go when he stopped her way, again.

"No. Say it like I told you" oh yes, he was still the same boy she used to play with.

"I, Ga Eul-" she was interrupted by a loud cough from him while giving her a serious stare.

"I, duckling, promise to grant the wonderful and greatest Sung Jae, who saved my life, three wishes" a smile grew wide from him as he pressed a button from his phone. Ga Eul's voice came in and repeated the words she just said.

"You record it?" she asked offended.

"Evidence in case I have to sue you for breach of contract" placing carefully the phone back into his pocket, he glanced at her one last time before taking her phone from her hands. She was about to complain but stopped herself.

Suddenly, his phone begin to ring but stopped quickly and that's when he returned back her phone. "There. I have your phone number and you have mine. Call me, duckling. I'm going to be seriously thinking of my first wish" with those last words he turned around to leave, disappearing through the crowd. The country bumpkin gave a small smile before turning away to meet her best friend.

* * *

"Finally. What took you so long?" asked very serious while taking a drink of coffee.

"I just had a nice encounter with someone" she looked at the streets through the glass beside their table with a grin that made the Don Juan grow a bit curious about this person she met.

"With who?" he asked noticing a small blush on her cheek. This earn her all his interest on the subject now as he leaned forward on the table.

"Just someone from the past. Maybe you'll meet him someday" at that moment she realized something. That wasn't going to be the last time she'll ever get to see him again. Even when it was clear in the moment they exchanged their phone numbers, the thought never came that someday they will get to talk again, and maybe their next time wasn't that far from happening.

"Him?" once again, his ultra protective brother mode activated as he waited for an immediate answer.

"Yah, don't change the subject" that was with the best she could come up with to avoid talking about Sung Jae, but Woo Bin was confused by this. They haven't started a conversation yet and she was assuring they had change the subject. Before he could say something, she continued.

"We came here to talk about you and Jae Kyung" that was more than sufficient to bring his attention and forget about what they were talking before.

"Yah! That's none of your business" he defended himself and look to the other side, avoiding eye contact. After years of fully getting to know the Don Juan, she could sense he was being shy about it. Also, it was kind of strange yet cute how both have somehow answered the same to her question.

"When it comes to my best friends, it is my business too" she responded, hoping that he could open out.

"Aigo! You and Yi Jeong are seriously meant to be together" all of a sudden he said and this earned him a confused glance until she understood what he meant.

"When did he-" she was about to ask when he didn't wait to answer.

"Not so long ago before you called me" Ga Eul just chuckled at how funny it was that both thought the same thing.

"But seriously, why you want to know so badly?" asked a bit annoyed while leaning back to the chair and drinking a bit more of coffee.

"I'm just worried about you two. I want to know how it all went. Have you fixed everything?" she placed her hand on top of his, waiting for him to look at her in the eyes and tell everything. He did, and heaved a sigh.

"You cannot fix a broken heart, Ga Eul." he begin with looking a bit sad. The commoner's hope were going down.

"But sometimes, they can be glued together" it appear a small smile on his face, and Ga Eul's hope were becoming high, again.

"And when that happens, it becomes fragile yet it can love again. But the person who takes your heart needs to be careful not to break it again, because next time, it won't be possible to glue millions of pieces again" holding tight her hand now, he became really nervous and his legs begin to shake.

"So, you are-" she was about to ask the big question, the one all of his friends were waiting for.

"No, we are not back together" he was wearing a pokerface. She couldn't determine how he was feeling neither know how to react to this news. It resulted weird how both of them seem happy after a night where they were supposed to talk about their future yet they didn't give an opportunity to love.

"But-but I thought that-" Woo Bin interrupted her right away.

"We are going to take things slowly"

Ga Eul couldn't feel more happy at that moment when she let out a small scream of joy which earned her a few stares from the customers and even the employees. She had stand up and raised her arms excited just to awkwardly sit again very slowly. Though they weren't together as a couple, at least they were willing to give each other an opportunity now and that was more than enough for the commoner.

Woo Bin was covering his face with his hand for how embarrassed he was for her reaction, glancing to the other people and shaking his head saying that he doesn't know her. At that very moment she smacked his hand very hard and he could see she was wearing an offended look.

"Yah! You should have started with that. Playing with my emotions isn't funny" she pouted for a second before placing her elbows on top of the table and resting the chin on her hands.

"So tell me, what happened last night?" asked very curious but with a big satisfied smile on her face.

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I- I don't how to start" Woo Bin said a bit nervous looking to the ground before he could notice how her legs were shaking for the cold. Taking off his trench coat, he placed it around her, making him be close to her. Eyes looked at each other before he did something out of his usual self; grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him crashing into a warm embrace.

"I missed this" he finally declared after long seconds of both being quiet. Jae Kyung's eyes opened really big at this, almost getting teary.

There was no denying that neither of them didn't want to break from the embrace, but as the night advanced, the cold got worse. Suddenly, her stomach growl and he heard it. She felt really embarrassed at this since it was not the right time to be hungry. But the unexpected happened as he grabbed her hand pulled her towards the place they had recently eat. It was very late and most customers had left, so it was almost only them. They order food right away and as they waited a silence stood by for a couple of minutes.

"Jae Kyung" he grabbed her attention and look at him in the eyes. She was sitting on the other side of the table. "Since you left, I had a million reasons to dislike you and never want to see you again" he heaved a sigh. She nodded slowly at this, knowing he was in all his right to be feel that way.

"But throughout all these years with your absence, there was a reason more powerful than the others, that even though I tried to erase away, it held me back from using those million reasons" he looked at her really serious, wondering how he got to this point where he was finally saying what he have been hiding for so long.

"It's love" Jae Kyung's head raised, very surprised to hear a different thing that she had expect him to say. "Loving you made those reasons not good enough"

"Woo Bin sunbae" she didn't know what to say. Never in her life would she had expect something like this, and even less from him. She had live thinking he must have been hating her, but knowing how he truly felt just made her feel more guilty than ever.

"Now, even though I hold these feelings for you, I don't know if we will ever get to have another chance" for the first ever Woo Bin was scared of something, and that something was to love again someone who broke his heart. He could understand now all those girls who he would crash their hopes with him. No one should ever feel like that- all vulnerable and abandoned.

"Sorry. I really am" her eyes became all teary. This was the only thing that could make her cry at this point. There was nothing more important than the love she was feeling for him. "I was just confused and scared. I had my life planned thinking that I was going to marry the right man, and before you know it, everything change. I was happy because that marriage wasn't really what I wanted, but still I felt alone, wondering If love wasn't meant for me. So, I'm really sorry I ran away,) because now I got know really late that I was actually hiding from love when it was seeking for me, and I guess it got tired to looking for me" she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and begin to cry really hard.

Woo Bin felt sad for her. He never liked to her this way. Slowly, he grabbed her hand and held it tight to let her know he was there for her. This made her calm down a bit but the tears still kept coming out.

"I forgive you" these words shock her immediately. After years of being constantly battling against her guilt, there was a sudden peace inside of her that she hadn't feel in a long time. Finally, she was relief to hear the words she most hoped for.

"Does that mean that-" she was about to ask something when he interrupted her.

"I want to be friends for now. You know, take things slowly" it surprised her to listen to him talk like this. He was sure acting mature now, and even though she wasn't comfortable with that suggestion, it was better than to be nothing.

Jae Kyung nodded with a small grin before the meat arrived, and a can of beer. She looked at it almost drooling and glanced to see Woo Bin smiling and inviting her to eat first. The food didn't last that long and all of it mostly went into her mouth. The Don Juan couldn't believe her apetite but it was still adorable to him how a girl could eat that much in just seconds and look all satisfied. After that, she didn't wait much to drink when the beers started to come in. Each and every single one of them was drink after a toast from her. Woo Bin was holding the same beer since they got there while she forgot the count.

After a while, it was more than obvious she was highly drunk. Her eyes couldn't even open up, her words didn't come out correctly often making her annoyed by how the Don Juan wouldn't understand a single word from her mouth. The place was about to close so the owner asked them nicely to leave.

Woo Bin didn't know what to do with her. It was too late and everyone was far asleep. Jae Kyung was already getting inside his car making loud noises as if she was in a race car. He tried to call some his friends for help but none answered. Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di shouldn't have been different from them so he decided not to call. Without further plan, he had no choice but to take her with him.

After twenty minutes to get to his own mansion and fifty exhaustive stairs of carrying a drunk girl on his back, he was finally in his room. Putting down nicely the monkey on the bed, he took a moment to admire and touch her face. He was about to leave when a sudden hand went around his neck and pushed him forward to her face. Their lips smashed into a kiss and before he know it, she was giving more action. He was about to follow his instinct when his eyes opened up and remembered the state she was in. It wasn't fair at all. Jae Kyung wasn't in her right senses at all. Pushing himself from the girl, she held tight until being too tired to fight back. Sliding a blanket on top of her, he turned off the lights and left to sleep somewhere else.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Yah!" the country bumpkin hit him on the arm very hard and he flinched. "I hope that's the true story and you didn't get all perv with her"

"Ga Eul yang, you are really offending me. I'm a man of true values" he said in his defense, pressing his hand against his chest to make it more dramatic.

After a few seconds they both shared a smile before finishing their coffee. At least she knew the story behind it all now. The only thing she hoped that they wouldn't wait too much to get together. However, she had to admit to herself it was mature decision on his part to wait and let things go by slowly.

"Well, I have to go. I have a work meeting" he emphasized the word 'meeting' even though he was obviously sure Ga Eul didn't know what it was about. She just nodded before he stood up, paid for the coffees and left her all alone.

Suddenly, by coincidence her phone begin to ring and she took it out to see who might be calling. The call was from an unknown private number, and this were the kind of one's that got her annoyed. Deciding whether to answer or not, it was too late when the call stopped. But seconds later the same unknown private number call in.

"Hello?" she answered.

Nothing. Silence. Then, she heard someone's breathing.

"Don't... get...married" the call ended right away.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**What about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung?**

**And what do you think about Sung Jae?**

**Leave your reviews, please. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again! Long time no update. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when my phone broke after I gave it an update. So I lost all that I wrote before and had to write it all again. Of course, it took some time because I was all disappointed and with zero imagination. I have take my time to inspire myself again and finally after watching a couple of dramas, my imagination is slowly recovering. Anyways, without further wanting to bore you, enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: Bad grammar**

* * *

The mysterious unknown call hang up immediately after those three cold words. The commoner's hand was still pressing the phone against her ear, not wanting to believe that this was true. It didn't just shock her that someone had call to oppose to the wedding, but the voice on the other line sounded very familiar. However, she couldn't connect the voice to someone. It have been a woman, and the most confusing thing was that she was crying through her words. At that moment Ga Eul wanted to ask her lots of questions, the reason behind to haunt her like this, but she wasn't given a short opportunity.

Being there made her feel unprotected, having her make the decision to leave as fast as she could. It wasn't no coincidence that the moment Woo Bin left she got the call. Someone was watching her, she could feel it but didn't know on what direction they must be looking at her. That feeling was never good, mostly when each step taken by her was being watched to use any move against her. Beginning to helplessly look around for any suspect, she became paranoid at anyone who would come or stand close to her. Lots of thoughts were running through her mind while being in a hurry to get home, and one scared her the most; it wasn't just a single person. That man from the store who handed her the paper and the woman crying on the phone were definitely two different people working together. But the question remains: What is their main purpose? Who are they after and why?

Each step of the stairs seem like eternity as she struggles to get to her apartment. The elevator was too dangerous for now. Being alone in that small space scared her even when no one could be inside with her, but she was too paranoid, or maybe, cautious. Finally, the country bumpkin was in front of her door searching for her keys when she suddenly heard some footsteps behind her. Ga Eul froze and the sound of the keys in her hand stopped. The steps could be heard a bit clearly now, but all she could feel and hear was her heart beating so fast. Suddenly, the person stopped moving for a second. Then, she felt as that person was about to reach for her and knew she had to do something before anything bad could happen. Without giving much thought and the adrenaline rushing in, Ga Eul turned around and begin to hit the person with her purse over and over again.

"Yah! Why-"smack "are-"kick "you"punch "following"she was about to slap his face when she got to see it actually.

"Yah!"a poorly abused Casanova shouted while stopping her hand. He was wearing an annoyed face for all that beating he took from his girlfriend, but mostly for what he heard.

"Who's following you?"asked with a curious yet jealous voice. Ga Eul couldn't even look at him in the face and even more now that such question was asked. She wasn't prepared at all to tell him what was happening. Having the confidence of bearing with it was changing slowly into a mental torture. For one second she thought on sharing her worries with So Yi Jeong, but their wedding was just two days away and she didn't want to transform his happiness into worries.

Opening her door to get in was impossible as he grabbed her hand and the doorknob and pull it close. There was a small time where both stood quiet; Yi Jeong was waiting for her response while Ga Eul was deciding whether to tell him or not. It was a difficult choice since the person have been threatening her, and maybe telling her boyfriend could put him in danger. Yi Jeong was not someobe to stand around and do nothing. He was not a member of the F4 and recognized by the whole country for nothing. The potter always stood up for what he wanted or felt that it was right, and now that his girlfriend was receiving threats from someone mysterious, she was absolutrly positive he could do anything in his power to stop it.

"Just...someone"she turned around immediately to open the door and get inside. Of course, the Casanova followed her until the living room where she took a peek out of the window before sitting down on the couch.

"What are you trying to hide, Ga Eul?"he went straight with her not being able to have some patience. She could tell by his face he was totally getting angry and annoyed.

She stood quiet, not knowing what to say or explain. And that was more than enough for him...

"Lately, you have been acting strange. You don't tell me what's going on, and I've been feeling left apart. And it's not only you but our friends, too" he paused hoping for some response, but nothing came out of her mouth. All he could think about in that moment was if it was all true he was saying right now.

"Ga Eul"his voice changed, not an angry one but very serious. She looked into his eyes knowing that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be pleasant to hear. "We are about to get married in two days. I hope you understand what the word marriage consists of, or else, there's 48 hours of chance to change our mind"he shot her one last serious glance before heading straight to the door. The commoner stood in the couch with her arms crossed, pouting. She couldn't believe how his mood gave such a huge turn in seconds. However, he was right. Yi Jeong deserved to know whatever was happening, but even though she acknowledge what was correct to do, her mind kept on remembering herself the consequences of telling him. Getting him hurt was the least she wanted in this world. If it meant to even take a bullet for him, she wasn't going to think about it twice.

About to slam the door behind him, he stopped and looked down to the floor very disappointed. "All I ever want is your happiness, but if I can't get you to speak to me about what happens around you, how can I make that possible?"he disappeared right after that.

She was left alone. "All I ever want is for you to be safe and happy" she murmured to herself and sighed sadly. Yet, after a few seconds of blaming herself for being such a bad girlfriend, she couldn't helo herself to notice how he just left like that. He did not just leave with the last word! Also, he did not stay even when being mad at her. There was a reason for his visit, then why leave so suddenly?

"Aigo! Pfff...and I'm the one who doesn't know what marriage consists of!?"she stood up from the couch and yelled in the direction of the door. "Well I'm not the one who left in the middle of a discussion!" she threw a cushion at the door and gritted her teeth.

"Also, DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB!? I KNOW WHAT MARRIAGE CONSISTS OF!"she kicked slightly the door just to be returned back with a loud bang from the floor.

"Shut up!"someone yelled.

"Joesonghamnida"she apologized many times on her knees and bending her top body to the floor.

With the embarrassment of everyone getting the chance to hear about her rants, she decided to keep it low for the rest of the day and just stick home. After all, it was going to be her last day of being alone and at peace. Tomorrow wasn't going to be easy having in mind that Jae Kyung wanted to take her out on her last day of being single. She didn't know what to expect of her best friend as she was always full of surprises. Thinking about her, she noticed the apartment empty and made her wonder where that monkey could be at this very moment. Maybe she was just going for a walk, or...

Not wanting to put much effort into thinking of the whereabouts of her friend, the country bumpkin changed into a more comfortable clothes and decided to stay in bed and watch whatever was on. But as she passed channels, every single one of them had something to remind her of everyone in particular. One had a drama with doctors and that reminded her of her best friend and Ji Hoo. It have been a long time since they haven't talked, but it was understandable why. They were running now their own doctor's office and on the plans for a new hospital under both of their names. That made her smile widely, never knowing that life could take them this way. Ga Eul was proud of how successful Jan Di was getting, and most importantly, without the help of her soon-to-be husband. On the other side, she felt sad that Ji Hoo hadn't find love yet. Maybe no one had acknowledge but her that he was still in love with the one who was strictly off limits. She couldn't understand how his love for Jan Di could still be alive after all these years where her best friend had reject his love. Now that she thought about it, maybe she could help him find someone else.

A bright smile appeared on her face thinking that she was going to save his love life, if he lets her, because there was no way she was going to help him get the girl of his dreams. Geum Jan Di was already taken by the famous leader of the F4, which had surprisingly mature throughout the time since they met. He hadn't gotten to his right level of maturity for his age but he was progressing and working on it. Even though it was obvious that as a chaebol he needed to take care of his family's businesses, the commoner was happy that he was taking everything under his control and without the influence of his evil witch mother. Most part of the credit has to go to his sister, she was the one to put everything under control. No wonder why everyone considered her the coolest unnie and noona in the world.

Now talking about the one who has grown most close to her, she couldn't determine if there was an actual improvement or change in the Don Juan. Him and the monkey seemed to stay the same like the first time they met. Ga Eul didn't know whether to feel happy or pity of them. Watching their lifestyle and see that they didn't have to worry about anything since they're accustomed to have everything in their hand wasn't right at all. At least Jae Kyung was struggling to fight against the urge to plead to her parents for money, but sometimes she couldn't handle herself to use the credit cards she still owned from them.

Another mental note: help the monkey and make her throw away those credit cards.

While her best friend was at least trying, Woo Bin was visibly under the claws of his family's orders. After many years of spending time together, even more than her with Yi Jeong, he never spoke about what he actually does for the company his family runs. He always kept that as a mystery when being asked, always dodging so smoothly any single question related to work. The only ones that sure knew where his friends.

Another mental note: ask Yi Jeong about Woo Bin and what he works at. He, as her boyfriend, was obligated to tell her and even more when they were about to get married.

The night came in slowly and she was still on her bed about to fall asleep. Today she didn't feel productive at all, but at least she got what she needed, a day for herself. Feeling more than satisfied and knowing that by tomorrow her energy was going to be recharged, she smiled one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

A new day arrived as the sun rose to the sky and its sneaky sunrays begin to wake up everyone who left their windows wide open. Ga Eul happened to be one of its victims. It begin to rise slowly from her foot until it stopped at her face. She tried to mantain her eyes shut, squeezing them harder as if that would make the light disappear. Rolling down the other side was helpless, it begin to make her back get hot and she groan for this. It was never enough time to sleep. As she tried to stay in bed, thoughts run through her mind. Not having to go to school was something she felt happy for, and the reason wasn't her students but waking up in the morning almost every day. Taking a last yawn, she opened her eyes just to glance at the clock and see it was the same hour she would wake up for school. Cursing her biological clock, she sat on her bed and that's when she remembered that Jae Kyung hadn't come last night before she fell asleep. Standing up very quickly, all the sleepiness and tiredness went away with how worried she was. Hurrying up to the room where the monkey was staying at, she found it half open and pushed it to get in. What was found next surprised and scared her a lot.

About to scream, she hold it in seeing that the stranger was sleeping. The door did not cooperate at all when she was going to close it again as it made a noise. Slowly and step by step she returned back to her room to call 119, but as soon as she was going to close her door and lock it, her eyes took a glimpse of someone's hand on the floor of the living room. Curiosity then led her to wonder and take the courage to look who were this people that infiltrated inside her apartment. Before taking the chance to get close, she searched through her drawers for something that she never used before. Well, just once and it was an accident. Finally, when the commoner found it, her eyed shined in hope that the taser was going to save her life. Yes, Ga Eul have been saving for years the taser. But what she never wonder if it still worked.

Soon enough she was already making her way to the living room, walking very carefully to not wake up whoever was laying on her floor. The hand was small and feminine, so she knew it have to be a girl. Suddenly, she heard a consistent loud noise that made her feel relief.

"Yah!"she kicked her slightly beside the arm twice before having some kind of reaction to this. Jae Kyung moved her head to the other side and kept sleeping and snoring even louder. By the smell coming from her friend, she knew the monkey must have drink all night. This time Ga Eul looked at her before deciding to do something more drastic. The kitchen had what she needed and she wasn't afraid to do it but excited since she wanted to try this just like in the movies. Opening the fridge, she took a bottle of cold water and went to stand in front of her drunk friend.

"Let's sober you up"she could not hide the evil smile on her face when she took the cap off and slowly pour the water on her face. It didn't take seconds before Jae Kyung woke up immediately and spilled the water that got into her mouth. She looked up to the country bumpkin with a dirty glare.

"Why did you do that for?"she raised her voice but found it annoying as a headache begin to appear. She rubbed her temples but made it worse.

"Where were you last night?"Ga Eul begin her interrogation with arms crossed, still holding the bottle with a little water in it yet. Jae Kyung glanced at her wanting to respond but right now everything was swirling inside her head. She tried to think of an answer but it hurted to even think at that moment. Putting in front of her the bottle, she threatened to pour more if she was not going to talk soon enough.

"At someplace"that was a dumb answer and she knew it, but it was all she could say. Ga Eul was not satisfied by the answer and decided to have no mercy. She poured what was left and this made her friend jump onto her feet. She was visibly mad.

"I was at a nightclub"she pouted and look down as if being scolded by a parent.

"At what time you got here?"Ga Eul asked.

"You know, that's a fun story" she paused hoping that her friend wouldn't want to listen the story but she waited patiently. "Actually, I don't remember" her voice sounded disappointed and confused that she couldn't put the pieces together of what happened last night.

"So, I guess you don't remember either who you brought here, to my apartment, where I live?"she emphasized her last words very mad.

"Oh..."by the look on her face the commoner could tell that not everything was erased from her memories. About to ask who it was, someone interrupted by knocking on the door very loudly and consistently. This made both jump scared at first for how sudden it was before Ga Eul went to open the door.

"Ga Eul!"

"Jae Kyung" two different voices called out their names and the two girls knew recognized them.

They didn't give the opportunity to let Ga Eul open up the door when they push as quickly as they heard the locks. Yi Jeong immediately inspected his girlfriend while Woo Bin went on to check Jae Kyung. They remained confused at that short time until both guys sighed relief and looked more calm.

"Did someone hurt you?"the Casanova asked to both of them. The girls looked at each other not knowing what this was all about. Raising their shoulders, they nodded with their heads slowly, trying to decipher what was going on and what they were doing there.

"I called you"Woo Bin glanced at the monkey still with worried eyes. "Some guy answered it. He was mumbling words I couldn't understand. I thought both of you were in trouble since it was so early in the morning to be outside or with someone" he shared a glimpse with his best friend before returning back to look at them.

"About that..."Jae Kyung chuckled nervously not finding the correct words to describe the situation they were in, or should she say, she was in.

As soon as she was about to explain, the door from where the stranger was sleeping inside opened. Everyone looked at that direction until someone came out. It was a guy.

"Everyone is being so loud and nosy I can't sleep more"he yawned looking so casual as if he lived there. Rubbing his eyes, he finally looked at the four people standing in front of the door without nothing to say.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin sighed in disbelief. "We can explain"Jae Kyung quickly responded in their defense.

* * *

**Oh uh! How will this turn out?**

**What do you think of this chapter? How will Yi Jeong and Woo Bin react to this?**

**When will Ga Eul finally tell Yi Jeong what's going on?**

**One more day for the wedding bells. How will it all go at their day?**

**But for now, its Ga Euls last day as a single woman, would be?**

**Oh, and what drama are you currently watching? If you're not, then you need to see Descendants of the Sun. Its right now one of my top favorites. And it has one of the most beautiful secondary couples, in my opinion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Bad grammar. Horrendous one. Read at your own expense. **

**But seriously, do read it. I think it's worth it. Sorry, I have just been using my phone to write and upload it, and it creates a lot of errors through the way, some which I cannot see. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We can explain" Ga Eul looked at her friend immediately after the monkey's desperate words to the guy. She couldn't believe that Jae Kyung was throwing her under the bus, too. There was already enough trouble with the Casanova to add more to it, and because of this she was seriously thinking on firing her from being a bridesmaid.

While the girls tried to explain, most likely Jae Kyung, the guy was still standing in the corridor half-awaken and with a grumpy face. The two F4 couldn't be more irritated for his presence but stood quiet and calm at all times beside the girls. Their serious gaze sent the message they weren't in the mood to understand any explanation they could have, even the most reasonable. All that it matter was that a guy they never met and knew wasn't family related slept in the same apartment as them. Woo Bin turned to look at his friend sending the message they should better leave. Yi Jeong understood and slowly retreated to the door, before they could leave, the girls met their gazes one last time and had some words from them.

"Then they say we are the bad guys and players"the Don Juan first glanced at his best friend before straight looking at Jae Kyung in the eyes with such disappointment. She couldn't say anything back. The monkey was out of words.

"And I'm supposed to get married tomorrow with someone who says has eyes just for me"he sighed really disappointed and that's when both decided to go before any of the girls could say something in return.

The country bumpkin couldn't believe his words and at some point thought if it was still a good idea to get married. If they were having arguments now, she didn't want to imagine how it was all going to turn out to be when finally moving together as a married couple. Worries rushed over her head when the door was slammed. Everything around her stopped for a second while she was thinking about her future. Only hours left to change of thought and this was when she was having a hard time to know what was best for everyone.

Suddenly, the commoner felt a tap on her shoulder and that's when everything started to come alive again and the sounds were slowly gaining her attention. "Ga Eul?" her friend sounded a bit worried yet annoyed that she hasn't answer to probably something said or asked.

"Yah!" she decided to shout after a brief couple of seconds later when realizing who the guilty one was. The face of the monkey changed into a sad one knowing it was all her fault, and that's when Ga Eul felt sorry for how she reacted.

"My wedding is supposed to be tomorrow and we are mad at each other. How am I going to fix this? Should I just go and apologize?" she begin to worry about what could happen in the day and between them. Anything could change in less than an hour, her whole life could if no one wasn't planning to apologize. A sudden headache appeared and she felt as the veins on her forehead were about to explode. However, she realized that the cause of their fight was still inside her apartment.

"Did I just ruin a wedding from happening?" that is all the guy could say with his mouth wide open impressed. None of the girls could detect the specific reaction he was giving. That is until he spoke again.

"That's so..." he got lost looking for the correct word while glancing down to the floor. "so..unexpectedly cool!" they could not stand his exciting voice at this and sarcastically snored at the same time, evidently offended.

Ga Eul looked at her friend as if she was expecting her to do something about the guy. The monkey, who had no idea what glances like this meant, kept looking at her confused. The commoner rolled her eyes at this and decided it was better to take matters at her hand so it would be over sooner. Turning around to the door, she opened it and looked at the guy who was still beside the door he got out from, looking all happy about the fact he mentioned before.

"Go." she demanded with a serious face. The guy stood there for three seconds before realizing what was going on. He was about to enter again to the door where he slept but Jae Kyung stopped him by the shoulder and pulled him right to the exit.

"But...but my shoes" he said to himself when the door was shut close on his face.

"Who was him?" Ga Eul finally asked when alone with her. The monkey could not find an answer to that as she kept trying to remember where last night could she have picked that boy up and bring him home with her. Blurry flashbacks appeared and slowly she placed all the pieces together until remembering it.

"Oh...he helped me" her voice sounded really ashamed after throwing him out like that. Right then she opened the door in the hopes to find him still there but the guy already left.

"What?" everything escalated so quickly to her; from kicking him out like that to feeling sorry because he helped her friend. Nothing was making sense, and Jae Kyung was not good at explaining either.

"I was partying last night so I got-" her explanation was interrupted by her friend.

"Jae Kyung, how many times do you party?" she sounded annoyed yet preoccupied as she had plan a party for tonight, too, and with her.

"Two...?" she raised two of her fingers slowly, getting nervous by the question.

"Oh, two times a week?" Ga Eul was satisfied for a moment with the answer but not until she found strange her face reaction. That's when she realized what the monkey meant by two.

"Two times a day? Are you kidding me?" it was not possible for her how someone could party two times in just one night. For a second she was about to declare her a liar, but the thing was, Jae Kyung was not ordinary human whatsoever. The possibility of being true became higher when she begin to do something no one, except Ga Eul, knew she would do when being a hundred percent honest. The monkey glanced down to the floor looking sad holding her hands behind the back, and tapping the tip of her left foot onto the floor.

"That's not part of the subject. The thing is, I got drunk last night but could still handle myself. That's when I decided to leave and take a taxi. When I get in, he gets in a bit drunken too but better than myself. He was supposed to..." there was a sudden pause when she begin to relive everything in her mind again.

"And what?" Ga Eul asked very anxious to know.

* * *

"_Where should I take you, Sir?" the taxi driver asked while looking at him through the rear view mirror. His eyes were more fix on the drunken girl beside him. _

"_Is she with you?" the man suddenly asked him with a strange gaze, beginning to drive after he told him where to go. _

"_No" he looked at her and chuckled, thinking it was funny how someone would consider him fortunate enough to leave with a girl. _

_Out of nowhere, she went from putting her head against the glass window to placed it softly on his shoulder, murmuring something really quiet. It took him a few seconds to know what she was trying to say as she was half asleep. It was her address. _

"_Hers is closer than mine" he exclaimed a bit happy, obviously acting under the effects of alcohol. The man looked at him once again, this time a bit serious. _

"_Its okay. I'll take you first" he drove faster this time as if he had a rush for something to do. Few minutes later and they were already in front of his house. The taxi driver looked very impatient while he searched for the money owed, but she was making it very difficult as her upper body was all over him. _

_Finally, after paying the driver, he looked at her one last time before opening the door and getting out of there slowly. When the door was closed and the car begin to drive away, he stood there for the first time ever, wondering if it have been a good idea to leave her like that. He was drunk, but not as much as to realize that a girl like that run a lot of danger in places like this. His mind could not even think properly on other things that didn't involve that pretty girl. Searching his pocket for the keys, he froze and realize late that it was obvious that that man didn't have no intentions to leave her at her place. Without thinking it twice any longer and sobering up for the adrenaline that was rushing in, he turned around and begin to run down the streets to chase down the taxi. It wasn't an easy task, there were a lot of them and was probably already far from him, but he wasn't planning on giving up. _

'_Please, no! Help!' he covered his ears and forced himself to stop remembering things that was not going to help him at the moment. 'Stop!' his pace became faster and faster, trying to escape from the memories inside his head. Fortunately, he remembered the numbers of the plate and could see them from a short distance now. The taxi driver had stop at a red light and was about to head in a different direction that the one the girl told. Only a few seconds until the light changes and he ran as fast as he could before the man could escape. _

_Green light._

_Everything was beginning to move slowly around him, and every noise sounded far away. It was like he had stop time. He needed to stop this from happening, again. _

_Pushing the gas pedal, the man suddenly stopped when someone threw himself in front of the car. He made it. _

_Opening the door from where the girl was, he quickly pulled her out of the car while the man asked furious what was he doing. Without any words to exchange, he threw the cash inside and slam the door close to leave. _

_It wasn't an easy task to take her back to her apartment. It was a long time he had given a piggy-back ride to someone, and even less to a drunk girl. But all was for a good cause. At least there was no guilt feeling that could weigh down his shoulders, figuratively._

_The girl was fast asleep when he found himself in front of the building she mentioned. Now the question was which one was of all the floors and apartments there was. He didn't want to resort to search through her stuff, and that meant her pockets, but there was no other options besides of leaving her at the entrance all asleep. Finally, after an awkward time spent on searching carefully trying not to touch her much, he found the keys and it said the number of the apartment. _

_When being inside her home, he searched for her room and noticed a door cracked open and pushed it just find someone sleeping on the bed. It was another girl. A blush appeared immediately when he wonder if there was more girls in the apartment. Closing the door slowly and still holding the drunk girl, he opened the other one and that's where he found an empty bed. When about to place the girl on it, she begin to groan and murmur things. He did not pay much attention to it until..._

* * *

"What happened next?" Ga Eul asked very anxious to know but Jae Kyung was not paying attention to her anymore. Instead, she went to the window to see if she could get a glance of him.

"What?" the country bumpkin followed her grabbing the shoes the guy left at the entrance. The story her friend have told right now did not have much sense, and the descriptions were horrible from her point of view. She was drunk after all, what could she have expect? It bug her how it all turn out after he left the monkey on the bed. How did he end up there and Jae Kyung in the living room?

"There he is" she pointed at the guy coming right out of the building looking all confused, scratching his head and rubbing both eyes to adjust to the light of the day. Suddenly and out of nowhere, one of his shoe were thrown at him with such force it hit his head hardly enough to make him lurch. Ga Eul smirked triumphantly at her precise aim.

"Yah! Now I owe him another apology!"Jae Kyung declared and this made the commoner get all confused about the situation.

"Yah! Do you even remember what happened afterwards!?" said in a scolding matter, expressing indignation by pouting her lips and crossing her arms just to stare at her for a couple of seconds before returning her view to the guy still standing in front of the apartment looking all confused.

"Well..."a small chuckled was let out nervously as she scratched her head trying to remember what could have happened. It could not be bad, that is what she thought. If he had save her last night and brought her home, why would he do something bad to her in a really not good place?

Out of nowhere, the guy was hit instantly with the other shoe and he picked them up from the sidewalk to look at them still disoriented. "My shoes" he pointed at them very happy, not thinking how they got there. Ga Eul and her friend could not believe his reaction and felt both offended. The monkey had realize before throwing the shoe that maybe something could have happened between them. If she could not remember anything, maybe it was because he drug her, or that is what she thought.

* * *

Far from their sight, inside a small coffee shop stood two who laughed at the poor guy's situation without feeling any pity. It was not the best morning they ever had, and that was a fact. That guy had ruin of what could have been a good day for them with their girls. But having a sip of their hot coffee, they remembered that in just a couple of hours everything was going to change for one of them, so the time had to be spent carefully and in a funny memorable way.

"How do you feel?" Woo Bin suddenly asked forgetting about the guy. At least it was something not to worry about anymore. Even though they did not want to admit it to themselves, they acted as if they needed to have some hot drink as an excuse to observe what the girl's next move was going to be.

"It depends" he let out a sigh and glanced outside the window to the places where he might once spent with the country bumpkin -walking, arguing, driving by, anything he could grab back from his memories about the places surrounding him, wondering how he made the relationship work even with his attitude. Ga Eul was a big part of it.

"On what?" asked his best friend with a questioning glare.

"On how others feel about it" as a matter of fact, he could not stop thinking about his family. All his life he thought of being destined to be with someone his parents would make the arrangements with, but seeing how broken they were, no one brought attention to that but their own problems. It was not that he was upset they did not try to stop him or make a wedding arrangement where he could feel like they at least put interest on it. The thing he question more and hated not to have an answer was, what his family thought of _this _marriage? Even though his mother had reacted to the situation, she spoke out of rage and not with a voice of reason. His brother never talked much about it and he was not sure if his father knew all about it. On the other side, his grandmother was sure not to like it and at this point where all the news where trying to devour his private life, he was absolutely positive it had got to her ears.

"Stop thinking about others and concentrate on yourself, on what you feel and what Ga Eul feels" he pointed towards the heart of the casanova and looked at him as serious as possible. Woo Bin was never immature on this kind of subject even less when it was about his best friends. Yi Jeong knew he was right, but the feeling could not be shaken away that easily. It was crazy to think that for once in his life, he cared about his family's opinion.

He nodded before taking a sip of coffee, again. Then, he went to look at the Don Juan and smile, letting a small sarcastic chuckle come out. "Look at you, preaching on something I ask myself if you are doing too"

"What do you mean?" his voice sounded casual, knowing where his friend was taking the conversation to. He begin to drink from his coffee, not wanting to look at him in the eyes when he responds back to his question.

"When are you going to propose and get married?" the question was unexpected and Woo Bin couldn't but choke the drink at this.

"You know that even if I want to be with her, it won't end up that way" his face suddenly changed very stern, not being able to look at him for how ashamed and sad he was to say that.

"Arranged marriage?" he asked casually. it was something new to him whatever answer he would give as they never liked the idea to talk about their futures and just live the present as if it was the last day.

"Of course" he placed his hands around his temples, rubbing it up and down, stopping on his eyes. "And I can't say no, you know my father"

Seeing that the conversation was growing deeper, he acknowledged that it was enough to talk about their family problems. They haven't even scratched the surface and they were beginning to be melancholic. "You know what we need, and mostly I?"

"Vacations?"Woo Bin asked all of a sudden cheerfully. "Because I know some good places. Canada, Brazil and New Zealand are my top favorites right now"

Yi Jeong smacked his head slightly and smiled. "My bachelor party"

* * *

There was a big tension inside the tiny apartment of the commoner. It could be felt in every room. There was a complete silence after the guy and the throwing-the-shoe incident happened. Ga Eul was mad at the monkey for bringing someone into her home without even asking or going notice last night. There was so many things she wanted tell her but knew that it would just make everything worse and make her feel bad afterwards. No one was perfect and Jae Kyung had her own big faults, but it still made her very angry at the thought of putting her in trouble with the one who she was about to marry tomorrow.

Jae Kyung was sitting down on the sofa beneath the window while the country bumpkin was on the other furniture. She looked at her friend and decided it was time to make peace.

"You know, I never want my friends to get hurt, never. So know that when this things happen, I'm not so happy with myself neither anyone who I bring trouble to" she brought up her knees so her jaw could rest on it while her arms begin to fold around her legs. That just indicated on how sad or disappointed she was .

"I know, I know" she touched her shoulder for comfort."I know you have the best interest at heart. After all you're my best friend"Jae Kyung looked at her a bit sadden before the commoner gave her a big smile that cheered her up and come back to her senses.

"So that means you're not mad at me?"Asked very hyped.

"Not anymore! But, be a good friend and wash the dishes" the monkey was not dumb and knew this was somehow her punishment.

"Good, but late at night, if we come back alive" she winked at her in which only a questioning glance was returned back. The monkey rolled her eyes and jumped from the couch very excited.

"Your bachelorette party, remember? I prepared one for tonight" she shouted and raised her arms up, dancing now around the commoner. Ga Eul did not know how to react at first at this since it was all new to her. Indeed she have been before to clubs but not for the same purpose as to this one. The only thing that appeared in her head for what movies have shown her, is that there was always half-naked man dancing around the "privileged"girl, and even though Korea was a conservative country, some people weren't, and one happened to be her best friend. But as the memories flood back of the fights she have had with Yi Jeong and how they did not let them explain the situation with the guy, which she did not have to, her anger grew slowly until deciding it was better to forget all about that in that last night as a single lady.

* * *

**What could possibly happen at both Bachelor parties?**

**About the guy, don't worry, you will get to know more about him ;)**

**So, almost at the end of this chapter I had to take a cold shower because I was about to fall asleep but thanks to my determination I wanted to post this chapter before I could hug my beautiful and comfy bed. **

**You will always see me post a new chapter at night (obviously in my time zone) because I love to wake up to new reviews. So LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Just a few minutes before they would head to whatever place Jae Kyung have been planning, Geum Jan Di arrived at their home alongside Eun Jae who met at the entrance of the building. A long time has passed since they have seen each other -after the incident of the chandelier to be more precisely. Everyone was so busy with their life and career that it had consume the time they used to spend with each. Ga Eul was still in her room looking herself in the mirror in case something was wrong with her outfit, but it didn't take much before she sit on her bed and sighed heavily. There was no word to describe the feeling, because indeed there was too many mixed. The party was not even a slight part of her worries, it was the reason why she was having a party with her friends. The cause behind was because her life was about to change.

_Knock, knock.._

"I'm coming" she shouted and rushed to put her earrings on.

"Ga Eul?" her best friend from all time peeked through the door while slowly opening it. Suddenly, she felt a great joy to see her there after a long time, standing up and going straight to her in a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it" Ga Eul smiled widely at her and returned to look at herself in the mirror with a positive mood now. Jan Di followed her behind and glance at her friend's reflection. She was about to speak some words but thought it was better to stay quiet about it. With all the success she has with her own clinic, it was hard to find some space to even dedicate some time to her own fiance, but seeing that this was an important event and even more tomorrow, she could just not ignore it and made some few arrangements to be there. Of course, the country bumpkin didn't have the need to know this or that would make her worry.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything else" she grinned and waited silently for Ga Eul to make her last check. Right then the door flew open letting in sight an excited Jae Kyung hurrying them up to leave. Both looked at her and questioned themselves how in the world they ended up being such good friends with someone totally different from them. Eun Jae entered after with a shy smile and keepig quiet, and that is when the country bumpkin realized something she ignored for all these years; she and Jan Di became friends with the ones who once were with their soon-to-be husbands. Now that she give thought to it, it was very weird having four girls in a same room who dated a same guy. However, it resulted nice at the same time how all the past was just left behind and without a grudge to hold in. It demonstrated how a friendship could be stronger and pass above difficult obstacles such as love.

After pushing every girl to get out of the apartment, the monkey led them to the limousine that was waiting outside. None of them were impressed as they were already used to this kind of moments with their friend. As they got in they sensed the smell of chocolate, and their eyes went direct to the bottles of champagne unopened. The moved music playing in there made the girls get even more excited and the lights coming on and off made it even better. Jae Kyung begin to open the champagne and drink with Eun Jae while Ga Eul was just admiring the surroundings. Jan Di could not help herself but to press every button there could be -one of them changed the music into a hardcore rock song which the girls got scared for the loud noise. The commoner changed it quickly and smiled at them who were just still in shock looking at her. Then, not being able to hold herself from the buttons, she touched another one and black window that separated their space from the driver slowly came down. The driver looked through the rear view window with a serious face and Jan Di shot him an awkward smile and waved at him nervously before pushing the buttom so it could go up, again. Finally, she promised to herself one last button and that was it. After trying to choose wisely, the folding roof section begin to open and that is when every girl paid attention to it. The one who caused it to open quickly stand to her feet to have a look outside. Two other girls did the same with a bit of difficulty since there was not much space. Jae Kyung was left behind and complaining about how they were having a great time without her, but soon enough Eun Jae switched places with her.

Finally, they got to the place where the monkey wanted to take them. It was not as a big surprise as they expected. They were standing in front of the most famous and notorious club of Korea, and there was a big line of people waiting patiently to have a pass inside. Like said, the surprise was not shocking as they thought it would be. The girls were honestly waiting for some kind of plain strip club where they were absolutely sure Jae Kyung wanted to take Ga Eul's innocence soul out of her once and for all. What it did come as a surprise was that she had a heart not do that, or even think about making it real.

When the girls got out of the limousine eyes immediately fell upon as an indefense animal watched by its predators. Lots of guys begin to come near them trying to flirt just to get inside. None of them obviously laid attention and just walked to the staff who had a big list on his hand. Their names appeared instantly on it and soon let them go in. The place was very full and with the music blasting so loud. One of the staff walked them to the VIP area and give them their own private table away from the others.

"Let's start our night" Jae Kyung through the loud music and the girls nodded, leaving behind the purses and jackets.

They made their way through the other crowded VIP sections until finally getting to the center of the club to dance. Eun Jae bumped into one of many and the guy looked back to apologize before disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait" she pulled back from Ga Eul's hand and she looked at her confused. "Did I just get an apology from Donghae?"she asked to herself in a shock. Her fan spirit was starting to kick in and found herself wanting to go to him. Of course, the country bumpkin stopped her and pulled her back to where the other girls were.

"What happened?"Jan Di asked after seeing the anxious face of Eun Jae searching around her. Ga Eul smiled at this and shook her head. "Nothing. She is just having a hard time adjusting to how amazing this place is"

Thereafter the girls begin their way to the center of the whole club to dance while the monkey went missing for a brief couple of seconds before making her appearance in front of everyone. She was standing right next to the DJ holding a microphone and waiting for the music to be turned off. Obviously their friends knew something not so good was going to happen, but they didn't expect it to be quite soon when she hadn't even touch a single beer. Now that there was no song coming from the speakers, everyone turned their attention to the reason behind it. Jae Kyung stood there very excited and about to talk when the whistling couldn't wait to be heard from many guys. She blushed and took a second so that everyone could silence, and when they did that is when she opened her mouth.

"How are you all doing tonight?" she shouted and everyone responded back with an excited scream.

"I just wanted to say that tonight is a special night. Not for me but for my friend" she pointed towards the country bumpkin and the lights directed to her, making her the center of attention now. She was so going to kill her friend for this.

"Because this is her last night as a single woman, and I want everybody to congratulate her by making it the best night ever she could have. Everyone is invited to invite us to some beers, so please do" she passed the microphone to the DJ as everyone was still screaming excitedly and even more when the music came on again. Ga Eul did not know how to react but as soon as her friend step down from the platform she made her way to get to her. Just as she was about to grab her from the ear someone stepped in the middle and got surprised her.

"So since your friend gave us the invite, can we invite you to some drinks?" the guy asked but the country bumpkin did not even looked at his face when she was about to say no. To her dismay, jae Kyung jumped in their presence and accepted their invitation. The guy who have spoke went to buy the drinks with two more of his friends while the girls waited. Finally, Jan Di and Eun Jae reunited and were told what was happening. It didn't take long when the all of them gave her a death glare at the same time. They were supposed to have a fun time with each other not forget that they have boyfriends and some were engaged already. However, since it was Jae Kyung they were talking about, she did not understand neither of those words or their meanings, at least for now.

"Didn't you see who were the ones who invited us?" Jae Kyung came out in her defense but the girls didn't care to know how handsome they could be, they were absolutely, positively sure...

"Hey there" the guys came in and handed each of them a beer. At that moment their mouth went wide open by the realization of who they were but tried to keep their composure again.

"I think you already know who we are?" he asked a bit shy but with a wide smile. The girls looked to each other as if they were telepathically communicating and all shook their heads at the same time.

"Oh well, this is quite embarrassing" he said before wanting to introduce himself and his friends.

"My name is Jang Wooyoung, and this our my friends Lee Junho and Chansung" they bowed and the girls did the same. They still could not believe they had these three celebrities in front of them, and they suddenly felt the guilty pleasure of having a lot of attention from most of the club as a lot of girls were giving them a cold stare.

"We were planning to have a fun night by ourselves but seeing how your friend here was brave enough to get on stage and say those words, it really brought our attention" Chansung said to them with a big smile that the girls could not resist at all.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, Wooyoung came close to Jae Kyung's ear and asked them if they wanted to go to a less crowded place. The monkey was all in to go but the others were hesitating a bit. "Can you give us a second?"Jae Kyung asked with a nervous chuckle and the guys nodded.

"Girls!" she tried to murmur as they all gathered in a group circle. "Wake up! This is a chance in a lifetime. How many times you get to see these kind of boys asking us?"

Ga Eul begin to change of mind and nodded to her friend. The other two looked at each other and shrugged. Jae Kyung for the first time ever and, what else could be more exciting than to spend the night with famous celebrities? After all, that is what the country bumpkin needed after having a bad time with the casanova. All his hurtful words were replaying inside her until the point she could not take it anymore and was angry. This night, be the last or not of her days as a single woman, was going to make sure to be one of the best nights ever.

When the girls decided to join them, they followed them to their special VIP section where it had various security guard surrounding it for privacy. They realized that the section they have got was nothing compared to theirs. Their section was the highest of them all and could see everyone on the dancefloor without anyone noticing them -also it had a bigger space and a specific bartender just for them. Suddenly, one of the guys put his attention on someone who was coming towards them. Security let him pass and he greeted everyone. When Eun Jae looked at his face she found herself shocked again and pushed Ga Eul slightly her arm.

"Were you the one I accidentally bumped into?" the male star celebrity, Donghae, asked her a bit curious while trying to catch a glance at her face, but she was just too shy to look up. She nodded, and after a few seconds took the courage to see his face. That's where a conversation started between them.

"Wanna dance?" Wooyoung asked Jae Kyung seeing that she seemed the most outgoing one. The monkey nodded vigorously and he grabbed her by the arm so that she could follow him. They weren't going outside the VIP section but rather stood there dancing beside where they could everyone else on the dancefloor.

"I don't even know how I got myself into this" Jan Di muttered to herself while taking a strong shot of alcohol. It wasn't something common for her to drink but tonight was a long one, and even though she was hard to get her feelings expressed, the thing she wanted to do most right now was to be with the F4 leader.

"Having a hard time?"asked Chansung as he sat beside the commoner and asked for a beer. She got surprised by his sudden appearance that got her to spill a bit of the drink on herself. After a couplr of seconds of worrying about the cloth, she stopped worrying as there was nothing for it.

"I can see you do" he chuckled and begin to drink.

"I'm not. I'm just uncomfortable" she muttered the last word but he still heard her.

"I see. Then why are you here?"Jan Di could visually see he was really interested to know as he placed the beer on the table and put his attention to her. When she looked for a brief moment her surrounding, she could see that everyone else waa having a good time in their own way, and even though her night would end as awkward as possible, Chansung was going to make it different, aparently. At least she didn't have to dance or show how amazing she could be to win his attention. It seemed he was looking for the same thing she wanted, and that was a nice conversation.

"Congratulations"

"Huh?" it caught her by surprise when she was staring to the dancing crowd. Someone leaned to the small wall beside her looking now to the same direction she was.

"You are the one who is getting married, right?"Junho turned his face slowly to look at her. Ga Eul then realized of what was he talking about and nodded, thanking him with a shy smile.

"How does it feel?" he kept looking at her with a wide smile that she couldn't help but to feel guilty about how much she was enjoying it. No, she shook her head. That feeling was banned for tonight. Probably Yi Jeong never felt it before, so why should she feel like that at this moment? But again, all the male singer was asking was about her fiance.

"I feel excited yet scared" her nervous tone made it more than clear to him that it was the truth.

"You're lucky, you know that?" a heavy sigh of disappointment got her attention and she looked at him, trying to read his expression.

"Why you say that?" just because he was a celebrity it didn't mean she was going to ignore him and pretend everything was okay. Even though they are always recommended to hide and not tell anything about their private life to anyone, and most of all to strangers, they were human beings who needed to be heard, too.

"In my case, if I wanted to marry someone, which I desire to do soon, I have to have the approval of not only my parents but the fans" he paused and smiled at her. "I know you all know who we are. A lot of people pretend they just don't know" the country bumpkin couldn't feel but embarrassed by the situation and rubbed the back of her head while looking for the right words to say.

"Its okay, don't worry" he winked and that just melt her heart.

"But what was I trying to say is, being someone known to the society, they expect so many things of me that I can't simply keep up with it, and even though I try to make my own decisions, my career is based on those fans and people who admire me, the same ones who can end it if they don't like something I do"

"That's a lot of pressure" his words were making a lot of sense for her and soon enough find it to be something in common with what was going on in her life.

"Tell me about it. That's why you're lucky. You don't need to worry what are they going to say about the one you marry either about how he's going to feel with the negative comments coming from a lot of people. When neither of you have that kind of attention, nobody can speak of you, except for your family of course, but that's something you can handle" all his words were slowly linking perfectly to her all-time fear. Something Junho didn't know was that she was indeed marrying someone of that class. Yi Jeong was a chaebol, a member of the F4, one of the greatest potter in the country and not to mention the girls favorite casanova. He was still popular even after these four years being abroad. And now, he was marrying to someone of a lower class, a commoner that didn't have a rich family background and that her fortunes weren't as great as his, because all her fortunate was the love for family, friends, class, and the richest of them all was the love she felt for him. But how could a society see such intangible thing as highly valuable?

"Are you okay?" he asked a bit worried after seeing her space out and not continuing their interesting conversation. But before she could respond a lot of screams were to be heard from the dncefloor and everyone of them stopped what they were doing to look at what was happening. One of the security guards came quickly to the other employees and assure them that everything was fine, that famous people have arrived.

The girls and the guys from 2pm and Donghae kept looking to see who could be the one or ones to cause such uproar in the club. The guys glanced and smiled waiting impatiently to see if it was someone who they might know until they got to have a glance at them. "It's them" Wooyoung said very casual before returning to his dancing.

However, "them"meant something much stronger to the other girls as their eyes were all fixed on the new who arrived. Junho turned to look a bit confused to the petrified face that the country bumpkin was showing. "Fan of them?"he asked but she didn't answer him. All she could see was the four guys standing in the entrance with a confident smile on their face.

* * *

**What did you thought about this chapter?**

**Will the girls have a great night with the appearance of the guys now?**

**What will happen?**

**Oh, and after pairing them up, I realized I paired So Eun with Junho who appeared in a show a long time ago. I think it was called Music&amp;Lyrics. They looked so cute together. Search for it so you can have a better imagination of the scene that just happened. **

**Leave a review, please. **


	19. Chapter 19

None of the three girls could move after catching the glance of the new ones at the club. Every girl was screaming and shouting their names while all were surrounding to have a better view. It even seem the DJ was surprised by their presence that he totally forgot about the music. It all went silent for a moment when Woo Bin took a step further and smiled excitedly.

"Let's get this party started" his voice echoed through all the club and the music begin to blast again from the speakers, making the people get more hyped. At all this the girls were watching them making their way quickly to the centre of the dancefloor. Some female didn't lose any time and got close to three of them in the middle of the song while Ji Hoo just looked from the corner. He was very uncomfortable and even more when some girls approached him with the intention to invite him to dance. Ignoring them was the best thing he could do and they left feeling embarrassed. Jan Di felt proud at this and wished Gu Jun Pyo was just like him, but instead he was having fun with the others. It was the first she had seen him dancing after so long of being together but at least he was doing it with his friends. No contact with any woman was ever made but still, she did not like at all how he awkwardly was smiling at them.

On the other side, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung felt a knot in their stomach when they saw how they didn't care to be surrounded by girls. The monkey knew Woo Bin was always like that but since they made the promise of taking everything slowly and being friends first, she couldn't understand how he could proclaim such love for her when he was letting the girl do whatever she wanted with him.

"Yah! Don't they have some self-respect!" Jae Kyung shouted very offended and Ga Eul nodded.

"Did she just touched his arm?" the country bumpkin pointed very indignant while Junho and Wooyoung could not understand the situation.

"Is there a problem?" one of them asked a bit disoriented for their reaction since the F4 guys came in. At first it seem the girls did not heard them but the response came late when their attention was more on to the others who were having fun. Then, as the members of 2pm analyzed the situation, the conclusion was yet so simple. They smiled at each other knowing what to do next.

"Girls" Chansung joined in after Jan Di had become like them. None of the three heard him so he waved his hand in front of their eyes who were lost. Paying attention now, all of them raised their hands in an invite to follow them but there was hesitation of whether to go or not. Wooyoung soon grabbed the monkey's hand and pulled her towards downstairs to meet the crowd. Same did Junho and Chansung, leaving behind their friends who were engaged in an interesting conversation.

When all six of them have made their way through the people, the girls were trying to cover their faces so the F4 could not see them, but their efforts were in vain as one of them did notice their presence. Jan Di felt a sudden adrenaline rushing through her body when her best friend had catch a glance of her with Chansung holding her hand. Ji Hoo was about to go and ask about the situation but many girls resulted to be an obstacle. Soon enough he lost the sight of the commoner, leaving him wondering if it was really her or just his imagination. At this point she knew that in any second the guys would be looking for them or have an instant call from Gu Jun Pyo. It was just a matter of seconds before it could happen so she decided to take out her phone but Chansung immediately took it from her, shaking his head in disapproval. All that mattered now was that this was definitely her last night alive.

Everyone was beginning to scream out loud again for the presence of the members of 2pm, and some others just could not hold back their hate stares or murmur about why they were holding hands with those girls. There was already some people with their flip phones taking pictures, imagining it was going to be a big gossip to talk about in the news. The scream and shouts brought the attention of the F4 who were looking to their competition. Only the heads could they follow with their eyes at the moment but when the guys got on stage with very familiar females their blood begin to boil. All three of them pushed aside the girls who were excitedly dancing with them just to get all sad and mad about it.

Ga Eul could not feel more awkward than she already was by everyone in the club looking at her and her friends. Junho, still holding her hand, moved to the microphone and smiled at everybody before giving some words. "This night we would like to sing a song to some special fans of ours"he glanced at Ga Eul and she looked away. Her eyes got a view of Chansung talking with the DJ probably about their song and then it begin. She could not hide the happy feeling to know this song and know that it was being sang for her. However, the happy moment did not last much when she catch a glance at someone in particular looking at her far away in the crowd. Both glares connected with each other and stood like that for a long moment, without blinking at all.

_Only girl _

_I'm put in a trance_

_We gaze at each other_

_Time stops_

_You are the only one for me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Oh baby girl_

_I can't see anything _

_But you_

_That voice, that smile_

_For eternity_

Somehow he resembled the lyrics as to how he felt for the country bumpkin. Indeed, time seem to stop that moment, like no one was there, they just stared at each other forgetting everything bad they went through. Their eyes were full of love for each other and words that needed to be expressed by more than just a stare. Suddenly, someone accidentally bumped into him and that made him wake up to reality, where he was surrounded by other girls rather than his true love and she was on stage with handsome celebrity guys. She looked away when he did, not knowing what to do but a hand grabbed her wrist,stopping her from running away. Junho smiled at her once again and she felt like fainting -not knowing if he was the reason or because the casanova was witnessing all.

On the other side, Jae Kyung did not choose to hold back any feeling inside and smiled widely every time Wooyoung sang and looked at her. Her childish manner came to view when from time to time she would stuck out her tongue to the other girls offstage who envy her. The male singer would just grin at this and shake his head unbelievable. Even though the monkey knew that Woo Bin was somewhere around, there was no thought whatsoever that this situation would be of any interest to him. Yet she was wrong. One can of beer was crushed in one of his hands when the view wasn't very pleasant. He could not think of anything else but how she was letting him touch her face like that. If the guys did not have all the place attention, he was not to hesitate and go, but the moment did not seem very favorable for his reputation.

Finally, the song had finish and everyone went crazy and asking for one more but the members of the group decided to leave. The hour was getting late and their manager was already making calls to check on them. Despite knowing trouble was awaiting them, the girls thought if at least saying bye to them. The F4 went immediately close to the stage but they already had gone, making them wonder where and how so fast they disappeared. It was no secret that the staff let them get out from an exit door on backstage, where they could have some peace before the crazy fans could figure out whwre to find them.

"Well, it was a fun night" a car slowly pulled over on the street waiting for them to come out from the dark alley. They waved their hands and bow before turning around to leave.

"Hey" Jae Kyung shouted and they all looked around. "Why you did that for us?" she asked very curious but the guys just looked at each other, smiled and shrugged.

"You'll know why soon" Junho took a glance at the country bumpkin one last time before they all begin to run towards the car when they heard a loud crowd of fan girls coming.

Those words were stuck in their heads for a couple of seconds before realizing the situation they were in. The boys must be looking for them and at least Ga Eul knew her boyfriend was not going to be happy at all. These days had been rough and problems just kept coming one by one. Mentally prepared they returned back to the club where the boys could not be seen anywhere. They let out a sigh of relief at this but were still cautious. Jae Kyung tried to dance to the rhythm of the music but the mood was long gone so she awkwardly stopped. Glancing all of them around the stage, they did not find anyone who could appear to be them. The thought of them leaving became even more realistic when there was no trace or clue of their whereabouts. Turning around all disappointed and with the decision done to go, they all bumped into someone. Their eyes slowly made their way up to catch a glimpse of the person's face.

"Looking for someone?" the familiar voice sent chills down her body while her other two best friends looked surprised at the guys. All of them were visibly not that happy, wearing a more serious gaze. Ji Hoo, being an equal friend for all of them stepped in front and looked at all three of them a bit worried.

"I thought I was hallucinating before when I saw you"that was his reason for not going straight to his friends to tell them. Gu Jun Pyo took a short glance at him and snored in disbelief, thinking that maybe he had cover them up. Jealousy was making the conclusions instead of reasoning the situation. Jan Di looked at him very serious and his face changed all of a sudden, gulping really hard.

"What are you doing here? That's what we want to know"asked the casanova feeling a little anxious to know their answer. He kept looking at the country bumpkin, waiting that she would be the one one to respond for all of them. However, she lowered her face to not see his. Was she trying to avoid him?

"Yah! We should be the ones asking. We got here first"the monkey complained, raising one of her fist in the air as if she was going to hit them.

"What for? Did we just...interrupt your special meeting?"Woo Bin slowly pointed at each of his friends and him while feeling slightly offended yet acting cool to not let her see what he was really feeling. The F4 stood quiet at this question thinking they have won this argument.

"Indeed, yes. You interrupted us, so if you'll excuse us" Jae Kyung grabbed both her friend's arm and pulled them to walk away from them, but they intervene with their escape. The three of them stood in front of their respective girl leaving them speechless, not knowing what to do or say. Then, the monkey was the first one to push the Don Juan but he resisted, pulling her instead towards another way far from them. She fought against him but it was of no use. Woo Bin was stronger and nobody was going to help her simply because they didn't want to mess with one of the F4.

"Jan Di yah!"the F4 leader took the courage to shout at her really mad.

"Who do you think you are?"he started to point at her, thinking once again if it have been a good idea to act like this. "Aish! You can't be carelessly hanging out with any guy when you are engaged to someone like me"that was his excuse. However, Jan Di rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, already annoyed that he was being jealous over nothing. She turned her back after and walk away knowing he was definitely going to follow her. She just needed a place to be alone to scold him.

"Yah! Do you want to die? If not, return back here!"he demanded but she did not listen.

"So you want to die? And before our wedding.. so that's how much you want to marry me, huh" he begin to make his own conclusions while following her behind just so both could disappear between the crowd.

With their friends gone only three remained where once all met. Ga Eul could not stop looking at him in the eyes now. It was like time froze, yet it felt like she have been caught doing something naughty. It was a strange feeling and a bad one for her since anything could possibly meant a reason to argue again with the one in front of her. Yi Jeong did not move and was returning his intense glance at her. He almost forgot that one of his friends was still there, awkwardly watching the quiet scene between them inside a full room of loud noises. Ji Hoo went to look at the country bumpkin to the casanova and smiled. He could see in their eyes fear, maybe for what could happen next, because they didn't know if it was a good thing to have accidentally meet at this place, or a bad thing to caught each other with some other people.

Yi Jeong noticed his friend's presence and looked to the floor embarrassed while gulping really hard as if sending the message that he wanted him to leave them. The violinist got the message and turned around to leave not before giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Be nice"he advised him and the potter nodded.

"I can explain" tired of fighting, all she wanted to do was make things right and have a happy night beside him. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand slowly and moved his head to indicate he wanted to go to another place. Not arguing and fighting against it, she followed him to the VIP section where they have reserved a place. Nobody was there, thankfully. Just a couple of security guards at the entrance but no one could see or hear their conversation. As soon as they entered he let go of her hand and she felt a bit sad about this, thinking he was probably furious. Yi Jeong walked to where the alcohol was but choose not to even touch it, he stood there just to think in the right words to say. None of them talked for a couple seconds and Ga Eul was beginning to feel nervous, taking a few steps toward him before stopping when he turned around again to meet her eyes.

"Ga Eul yang" he haven't used that for a long time. She tried to acknowledge if it was a good or bad thing, but his face and the sudden change in his voice did not help at all. His face seem disappointed and his sad glare could not stop staring at her.

"I'm sorry but-"

"You want to end our engagement?"she interjected his words with her shaky voice. That 'sorry'could not mean anything else and she hated that word in this cases. A 'sorry'just meant the beginning of a long speech to explain something that cannot happen, so she decided to come straight-forward and get to the point.

"What? No!"he exclaimed shocked that she could think something like that. "Never"getting close to her, he smiled and took both her hands on his "You're forever mine, remember?"this made her blush, making her feel relief too.

"So what were you going to say?" asked very embarrassed that she interrupted him.

"That I am sorry but I can't handle seeing you with other guys that aren't me, so its either them or me. But I think you already decided" he turned his back acting all mad.

"Sunbae!"she shouted and grabbed his hand so he could turn around, but he was not going easy on her. He seriously felt a sudden jolt of happiness when she called him out like that. It made him remember when they begin to know each other and how he immediately fell in love with her. All those years of having his true love by the side were more worth it than the previous fights.

Then, after a short moment of teasing her, his face changed into a serious one again. Ga Eul stopped to look at him confused, not knowing what got him in this mood. "No matter how many times we have an argument, always remember that that just means we still care for each other. The day I stop getting mad at you, or you at me, that's the day we lost interest for the other" she smiled at this acknowledging it was indeed true.

"Also, when I look into your eyes I can't even remember what we fought for"his hands went to squeeze her cheeks.

"Then you should have looked before into them rather than leaving"teased the country bumpkin, earning her a small push from his right hand to her forehead. Right after Yi Jeong glanced around them and sighed relief that everything was right between them.

"What do you say if we have fun together?"offering her his hand, she took it and nodded before going to the middle of the dancefloor.

* * *

"Help! Help!"her voice was heard throughout the huge crowd in line waiting outside the club. Eyes were fixed on the couple coming from the entrance. There was a lot of security guards out there but none thought of helping her after seeing who she was with. Girls begin to murmur when they witness the scenery, wanting to be in her place even in those circumstances. The paparazzi took pictures of them but not for long when a new celebrity arrived and they weren't the center of attention anymore. Woo Bin looked back to see if someone might have been following, but thankfully no one had that idea. The monkey screamed and punched him in the arm, begging him to stop since she lost her high heels while bringing her in this quick pace. Of course, the Don Juan did not believe her and just kept walking until they found a big fountain surrounded by the skyscrapers of the city. They could still hear the cars near and the people walking by the streets. It was a bit dark; the perfect touch to stay hidden from crazy girls. Right then it's where he decided to let go of her hand.

"Yah! Why did you do this?"she pushed him slightly on the chest. He did not respond.

"Why are you being like this?"once again, he was pushed but did not say a word. His eyes were just staring at her.

"Don't you see this troubles my heart, you idiot?"her eyes were watery. One more blink and tears are going to come out.

"Yah! Who do you think you are?"she asked furious before attempting again to push him, but surprisingly this time she could not make it. A couple of hands quickly surrounded her neck, sending chills all around her body and even more when his face approached so dearly fast to hers. The last thing she saw were his eyes before she closed hers, feeling warm lips pressed against her own. It was a nice and soothing moment where everything around them disappeared, leaving them alone in the long wanted kiss that they haven't shared. None of them planned to separate any time soon as it was something they have been desiring much to happen. For Jae Kyung it felt like her real first kiss by the man she indeed loves. For Woo Bin it was the first loving someone to its fullest, not holding any fear back of the 'what ifs'.It was now or never, and never seemed an agonizing way of living the rest of your life without your true love.

Jae Kyung was at first shocked and motionless on the kiss, but she slowly gave in her feelings and felt confident to continue deeply into the kiss. Her hands moved to the back of his head, surprinsing him on the way for this movement. Her lips begin to move more between his, making her go out of breath but not caring. However, their moment finished when Woo Bin searched for air and Jae Kyung did the same, her eyes still close and their face mere inches away from each other. Suddenly, a loud noise ruined the atmosphere and he went to grab his phone out of the pocket, murmuring an apology to the monkey. She just looked down really shy and kept smiling the whole time.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Come over here. The party is just starting" one of his best friend said over the line while loud music was blasting in the background.

"Okay" he hung up immediately and she looked at him wanting to know what was it.

"The guys- they want us to come back"deeply inside he did not want to go to the party anymore and just have a peaceful and lovely night beside her. If it wasnt that his friends were getting married tomorrow and this was their party, he would have forgotten about the whole worlds existence. He shyly took her hand on his, and she blushed.

"If you want we could just-"

"We better get back" she interjected and he nodded at this. Jae Kyung didn't want to leave either but she was trying to think selflessly on all her other friends. Besides, she couldn't wait to tell the news to the girls. When they both begin to head back, Woo Bin noticed she was indeed without no high heels on. A sudden rush of guilt played on his conscience and immediately offered her a piggy-back ride until they could find their missing shoes.

* * *

**This time there's no cliffhanger but next chapter will be longer. You know why? Yes! Wedding chapter. **

**Its finally time to have them married but.. How will it turn out to be?**

**Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are finally together.**

**Jan Di and Jun Pyo too.**

**Yi Jeong and Ga Eul have fixed their problems. **

**Mom So seems to approve her now. **

**What else could go wrong?**

**As my previous and first fanfiction, if you want me to continue with this story please review it. 10 reviews or more and will continue on. I just ask this one time. And its for chapter 20.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
